Who's my mother
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Who is the mother of Jack children
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Who My Mummy**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

 **SUMMARY: Who is the mother of Jack children**

 **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis**

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.

SONGS:

Samantha Carter was a seventeen year old university student who had part time jobs so she could pay her way through university so she could get her doctor degree in theory astrophysicist, quantum mechanics. Software engineering and biology at the university of Colorado in Denver and at National institute of standards and technology which is also just out side of Denver

She graduated high school when she was eleven and then started university four months later at the age of twelve. Her mother was happy for what Sam had accomplished and knew from a young age, she was smarter than her brother Mark were.

When Sam was seven years old she started doing the paper run to earn some money which she put into her bank account. When Sam went to university she had saved enough money for two years of fees, books, things that she would need there including staying at the dorm.

Sam was able to stretch it to three and half years since she got a baby sitting job and board at a house just out side of the university where she stayed for a year. Sam mother was killed when she was thirteen, it really shook her up and her bother blame their father for being late and left three days after the reading of the will.

Sam had no one to turn to, he father return back to work after the funeral, he didn't say a thing to Sam or Mark that day and the last time she seen her father was the reading of the will.

Now at seventeen and it was her finial year, she was having problems getting jobs to pay her way and was starting to go into debt. She looked at the notice boards for any sort of jobs when she saw a notice about donating sperm for cash.

She knew she needed the money so after class she went and see if there was a 'egg bank' When there was, she went into town and find out some more information.

When she walk in she ask some questions and was interested, so she filled out the paper work and sign the forms and then they took a blood sample before Sam walk out the door and all she could do is wait for them to call.

Jack and Sara O'Neill have been married for over a year and have been trying to start a family with no success, so they both went to have some test done and found out that it was Sara with the problem.

When Sara found out that it was she, Jack was away for two weeks. So she knew that Jack wanted to start a family so she had to think of some thing up and after talking to the specialist, he suggested the egg bank in town, so she throughout about it and went to the place to ask some questions.

After she got her answers she filled out some forms and paid the deposit. Once done there she look through the list of women that was on the computer, all there was about the person is color eyes, hair, blood type, medical history, occupation and brief decryption about them.

So she type in 'blue' for the eyes 'blond' for the hair and 'B- & A+' for blood types then click 'enter' then there was over two hundred files pop up so she went through them over the next hour and writing down the ones she was interested in.

When finish she look at the ones she written down and look over them again till she found the one she likes. Once she circle the number she put it back to the way it was before walking over to the front desk and show them the code number.

"Are you sure this is the one?"

"Yes"

"Ok, we got your information and call you in the next day or two after we have call this women and then we will get things going"

"Ok thank" then she walk out of the building and got into her car and drove home.

When Sam finish her flying lesson and pass all her exams and flights tests, she was now a full qualified FAA pilot which made her happy and now all she need to do is study to pass her finial exams and worry about the money side of things.

When she return back to her dorm a women was just about to slide a note under Sam door.

"Mrs Thomas, it that a note for me?" she turn to see Sam walking towards her

"Yes, it is there was a phone call for you some women name Val call, she want you to call her soon as you can"

"Val" Sam thought of the name then click

"Oh Val, yes, thanks for telling me" Sam said smiling then ran down the corridor then out side to her car.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the egg bank and walk in and up to the front desk

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes is Val in, I'm Samantha Carter, she left a message for me"

"Ah yes, come on through" Sam follow the women through a door and down to where Dr Val Head is.

"Sam I'm please you could come in, got some good news, a women came in this morning and choice you for the donor"

"Wow that great, so what happen now?"

"Well for one when was your last period?"

"Twelve days go"

"So good timing then?"

"Yeah, so you want to do it now?"

"Sure and we can pay you the third now like it was in the agreement"

"Ok"

"This way"

Sam follow then doctor in to a room where Sam got change and waited on the table while Val and a nurse got every thing set up.

"What can you tell me about the women or couple?"

"Well all I can tell you is that the women cant have children, her ovaries were damage and she can't produce eggs"

"Oh ok is she married?"

"Yes"

Then Val and the nurse walk over to where Sam is and they got started. When Val was looking at the monitor while the camera was in side of Sam she look around till she found the eggs.

"Well Sam got some good news for you"

"You found an egg?"

"Well three of them and they are healthy, so how many would you like for me to take?"

"All three of them"

"Ok"

Val manage to take the three eggs from Sam then removed every thing from her and then clean her up while the nurse took care of the eggs.

"Well Sam if the women takes all three of the eggs you will be getting triple the pay and if every thing works out for the women you will be getting the finial payment in five months if every thing works out ok"

"That would be great, thanks"

Once Sam was clean up and was dress, she walk back out to the front desk where she waited for ten minutes when another women walk out and pass her the cheque. Sam thanks her before leaving. She went to the bank first to put the money in.

She was please that the money will help take care of a couple of bills for starts and she was able to get the two new tires and battery she needed for her car.

The next morning Val called Sara to let her know that they have got three eggs and wanted to know if she wanted all three of them. She said yes and told them that Jack was due home in few days so she would get his semen samples and the timing would be right by then.

When they finish talking on the phone all Sara had to do is wait. When Jack arrived home she was happy to see him and gave him some good news.

"Jack I got a call from the doctors they can do an AI and see if it works but they will need a semen sample from you, I've got a Jar for it"

"Oh, would you like for me to come?"

"Jack they can see me in the morning and you said that you needed to report to the general for a full debriefing"

"True, ok I'll do it in the morning before heading off"

"Ok" they both hug and kiss.

Then next morning Jack gave Sara his seamen sample before leaving for his long briefing. Sara left few minutes later to the clinic where it was going to happen.

With in an hour Val pick out three semen and put each of them close to the eggs and watch the semen go into the eggs. Sara was there watching the whole thing happening, when they saw the eggs starting to change they knew it has work.

"Well Sara, if all goes well you will be having triplets in nine months time, how do you feel?"

"Happy"

"Ok shell we" Sara got ready on the bed and watch what was going on. Ten minutes later it was over.

"Ok Sara it done, so just lie there and relax for half an hour before getting up"

"Ok thanks"

"No problems"

They walk out of the room once every thing was done. Sara lie there thinking about the three life forms growing with in her. Half an hour later every thing checks out ok and she was able to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later Sam received a call from the egg bank, so she went to see them after class.

"Hi Val I got your message"

"Hi Sam good news it that the women took all three eggs, so here is the cheque" she pass Sam the cheque

"Thanks"

"And two women came and choice you"

"Me" Sam was shock with the news

"Yes so if you want to I can put you on some hormonal tablets so you can produce two or more eggs"

"Well ok"

"Great, I'll go and get the tablets, I told them it will be a month before you will be oberlating again"

"Ok" Val went and got Sam the tablets and return

"Here you go and see you in a months time"

"Ok, thanks" then Sam walk out with a smile on her face.

Month later Sam return to the egg bank to donate her eggs, Val was they're waiting for her.

"Morning Sam how did the exams go?"

"Ok I guest, I still got seven to go"

"Ok shell we"

"Ok"

Sam did what she did a month before. When she was ready Val and a different nurse walk in.

"Sam you are sure a very popular"

"Why is that?"

"Well you know about the two women I told you about?"

"Yes"

"Well three more want your eggs"

"Your joking" Sam was shock with what she just heard

"Nope and they are waiting in other rooms with their partners"

"Wow"

"I know, so shell we begin"

"Ok" Val did what she did before

"Ok we have got... five eggs this time"

"Well that good to know"

"Yes it is" Few minutes later the eggs were removed and Val clean up Sam. When finish

"There you go Sam all done"

"Thanks" Sam sat up

"Here is some more tablets just in case"

"Thanks" she pass Sam the bottle

"When you are ready you can leave"

"Ok" Then Val and the nurse left to go to the other women.

After Sam got dress she walk out but was stop by the same women who handed out the cheque. She pass Sam a big cheque before leaving, knot knowing what was happening in the other rooms.

While Val was getting the eggs sorted out the nurse was checking on each other the semen and was shock to see that there was a problem.

"Doctor we got a problem"

"What is it"

"Here look" Val walk over and look under the microscope then to the nurse

"Oh, no where the jar?" the nurse showed Val the jar

"The others are the same"

"Was any other been given out?"

"No just these five"

"Dam"

"Doctor I saw in the freezer some one semen who would leave it here"

"Where?" the nurse show the doctor the sticks of semen and no names on it

"Doctor" then she put it back

"Go and get the new jars and ask the men to give again and I'll explain later"

"Yes doctor" then the nurse walk out to get the five jars.

The doctor look at the straws and decided to use one of them since all the other jars were no good and knew the new jars were arriving in an hour so she got one straw out and she throe it our and check the semen.

They were alive and active so she put them to the eggs and sees the semen swimming to the eggs and they were starting change. When the nurse return, Val was getting the eggs ready to be planted. The nurse gave her the first sample then left to get the next one.

When the nurse return Val was putting the first egg into the women and told the women and her partner what happen so they would under stand? When finish she then return and did it again. When all five couples left Val destroy all the semen and the stick before going back to work.

Month later Sara took home pregnant test, it came out positive, she was happy that it work but she went to her doctor to get it confirm. When it was, she was happy, so that night she told Jack the good news.

"Jack"

"Yes Sara"

"I'm pregnant" Jack look at her in shock then he grin

"Pregnant, we going to have a baby?"

"Yes the doctor thinks I'm about ten weeks"

"The AI work?"

"Yes" he pick her up and swing her around then he gave her a kiss.

"I've got appointment to the gynecologist in the morning, what to come?" Jack grin

"Oh yeah"

At the time Jack was given the good news, Sam showed up at the clink to give them her eggs for the month. When Val was seeing how many egg Sam had this time.

"Sam got some good news for you"

"Oh"

"The first women who choice you"

"The one with the triplets?"

"Yes, she called to let me know it work she pregnant and would let me know in the next couple of day to see if she is still carrying the triplets or not"

"Ok that is good news"

"Yes it is and I have just collect eight healthy eggs"

"Wow I hope you will be able to find good homes for them"

"Well two of them will have a good home in two weeks time as for the others, time will tell"

"Ok"

When finish Sam left few minutes later with a bigger cheque. With the money she got from selling her eggs, was enough to pay all her bills and enough for a deposited on a new car since the one she had was second hand.

The next day Sara had her first ultra sound done and Jack was with her.

"Well every thing looks great here"

"That good to know, so what are we having?" Jack asked

"Mr O'Neill it to early to tell but I can tell you that there is more than one" he said smiling

"What, twins?" jack said

"Nope triplets, congratulations"

"Wow, triplets" Jack gave Sara a kiss, she knew that the news would make him happy.

Two months later Sam graduated from universe with doctor in astrophysicist, PHD in software engineering and in biology. Sam was also had the highest scores, marks and exam results the Denver university has every seen and also the youngest FAA pilot in Colorado history.

Afterward while the other students was with their family, Sam stood way from them, watching them all thinking that her own family wasn't there to help share this moment with her. One of her professor walked over to her.

"So what are you going to do now Sam?"

"Follow my dream"

"NASA"

"Yes, I'm going to join the air force"

"Heaven help the air force," he said laughing

"Gee thanks"

"When do you join up?"

"In two weeks, so it gives me time to look for a place in Colorado Springs"

"Well good luck"

"Thanks you sir" they both shock hands then he walk away.

The next day Sam moved into a cheep hotel while she was looking for a place to stay. At the same time she went to the egg bank to donate her eggs and also pick up her cheque. Sam was able to find a flat close to the academy.

When she moved in she knew she need furniture so she went and got a bed with bed clothing, Fridge, and Table and chairs. She already had some kitchen things for starts.

When she started as a cadet she was happy and she was determine to reach her goals.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three months later Sara gave birth to three boys, Jack was so happy and they all looked like him. Month later the five women also gave birth to boys.

A year after Sara fist carry Sam eggs with in her thirty seven women in the Colorado area also either given birth or became pregnant but knot knowing who the real father is, only Val knew since she was using the straws from the freezer.

Sam works and studies hard, receiving all the top rewards that the academy has got and graduating a year early. She also received the 'out standing airmen of the year' metal three years in a row and she is the only air force airmen to get three in a row in air force history. She also received the 'small arms expert marksmanship ribbon' twice one for small arms and the other for M-16 riffle.

Then she transferred down to Florida for her flight training for the next year.

She was able to fly to Denver to the egg back to deliver her eggs and pick up her cheque before returning. When the triplets were three years old Sara spoke to Jack one night.

"Jack do you want any more kids?"

"Why do you?"

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"Ok then" she gives him a kiss before snuggling down under the blankets for the night.

Two days later while the boys were at day care; Sara went to the egg bank to see if the woman was still giving eggs. When she saw it, what been added, she was shock to see that the women is second lieutenant in the air force and she was only twenty-one.

So she uses the same number and walk up to the counter. She filled out the papers and waited for it to be process. When done and she made a booking to have Sam egg implanted in to her, then she paid the full amount before leaving to go home with the jar. Week later Sara showed up at the clinic with Jack semen.

She only wanted one egg and since there was two lefts in the older batch, Val implanted Sara with both eggs after Jack semen was added.

Sam graduated at the top of her class in flight school even though she already a qualified FAA pilot. Sam was offered to enter in to 'top gun' competition that she excepted.

Sam was sent to California for the competition. The computation lasted for three weeks with Sam winning every computation and winning the top gun prize with the highest points than any other pilot whom won the competition years before and the only female to win it also.

Then she offered to join Special Forces black ops, so she decided to give it ago. She went into training with others back in Colorado Springs and who wanted to join black ops. She knew the training was going to be hard. She spent two months training, they through every thing they had at her and others who think that they could handle them selves.

The last training was with paint ball guns. It was the trainees verses the pros. Sam was giving orders even there was a major who out rank her try to give them orders. During the competition the major and five others were hit whiles dived for cover.

Sam was able to see where three of them are and she gave the ones close to her hand signals then she moved till she could get some branches and put then on her helmet and some sticking out of her clothes.

She moved till she could see them then she fired her paint gun hitting the three pros. Then she got onto her belly and moved around till she saw movement so she stop and saw back of one of the guys, she moved her gun and raised it and then fire it.

It got the guy in the back of his neck, he used his hand to feel what it was and saw the yellow paint so he turn around and Sam hit him in the side of the temple, when he turn to see where it came from.

He couldn't see where it came from, then he got on his radio to let command center know that he was hit and dead. Then another pro showed up and grins till spat right between the eye balls

"Some one a good shot" the one who got hit twice said

"Yeah I only can think of one person" then he called it in.

"Who"

"Lieutenant Carter, she the best"

"Yeah for a women" then splat, he looked down and his mates try not to laugh

"She got you good, she must be here some where" they say the yellow paint on the guy crouch.

Sam carefully moved around with out letting them know. She moved around and look up to see one in the tree so she took him out. In the end Sam killed five and wounded two out of the eight.

When it was over the horn was sound she waited for a minute when she saw the one who hasn't got any paint on him and fired her pant gun over and over. By the time he turn around Sam hid behind some bushes

"It over you know so come on" then the horn sounded again and Sam stood up and walk over to the Major.

"It wasn't over sir, the first horn was a warning the second one is the one to state it was over"

"Dam you good..."

"Carter sir"

"Yes well, good job"

"Thanks sir what till you see the others"

"Oh" he raised an eyebrow.

They walk out together and meeting some of the others along the way. When they walked out of the bush and saw the other black ops men with yellow paint over them, he turn to see Sam smiling.

When their commanding officer showed up and see his top men with yellow paint over them.

"Who got the yellow paint ball gun?"

"That would be me sir" Sam said

"You did this to them?"

"Yes sir"

"Incredible, well done lieutenant"

"Thank you sir"

"Well all of you get clean up we will meet back in the meeting room in one hour, dismiss"

They all stood at attention and saluted before waling off to go and get change. Hour later they were all in the meeting room then their CO walk in. they all stood at attention.

"At ease" they all relax.

"Well from the reports I got from you all, I'm impress...You all know that only three of you will be excepted into the black ops, so the three new black op members are Lieutenant Hanson, Captain Makepeace and" he look around the room

"Lieutenant Carter, congratulation to the three of you and welcome" they all clap and congratulated the three of them and Sam was happy

"Now another announcement is for you all to be in dress uniform and ready to leave at 0900 for Washington for a award ceremony, till then you all got the rest of the day off, dismiss and congratulations" They all walk out of the room talking.

After Sam got change, she went house hunting fro the rest of the day since now she was on the black ops team. At the end of the day she found a perfect country house, so she sign the papers for it and then she went to the air force lawyers in town to get the rest of the paper work sorted out.

When all done Sam felt like steak so she went to O'malley's for dinner. When she walk in she smile when she saw the black ops guys at the bar talking and drinking. She walked over to the bar and waited to be served.

"Hey lieutenant, fancy seeing you here"

"Hi sir's I just came to get some dinner before heading back to base tonight"

"Ok would you like to join us since your one of us now?"

"Only if it ok with the rest of you" they all agree

"Ok, thanks sirs"

Sam got her self-a beer and follow her new team to one of the big tables and sat down to talk while having their drinks and waited to be serve.

"So Carter how did you manage to take all of us down like you did?" Sam smile

"I learn from the best"

"Meaning?"

"I'm air force brat and I knew allot of guys while growing up and they taught me a few things like hand to hand combat, shooting, things like that"

"Wow, so is your parent still in the air force?"

"My mother was killed eight years ago and my dad, I don't know where he is, I haven't seen or heard from him in that time"

"Sorry to hear that"

"It ok, well all that learning and training surely paid off" she said smiling

"Oh why do you say that?"

"Well you guys did get busted by me"

"True, so how did you mange to reach second lieutenant so fast?"

"I work hard to get to where I am today"

"I bet" they talk and order dinner and talk some more.

After dinner Sam got up to go to the ladies room then return and pick up her drink

"I'll be back boys"

"Where are you going?"

"Pool" she said smiling then turned and walked over to where the pool tables is. The guys look at each other

"Shell we find out what our new member is like at pool"

Then they all got up and walk over to the pool tables and watch a game. One of the men was looking at Sam and she knew he was watching her. When the game was over and the loser walk away, Sam step ford and put fifty down

"I'm, next" the guy look Sam up and down

"You're on sweetie," he said with a smirk then he toss the coin and he won so he started.

When it was Sam turn, she walk around the table sinking each shot till she sank the black last. She put her pool Que down; she then went to pick up her winning when the guy put his hand on top of hers

"Would you like a drink"

"No thanks, can you please remove your hand"

"Come on just one drink"

"I said no. Remove your hand or I will"

"Or what will you do?"

Sam move then she kick his legs out from under him and he landed on he back. Sam picks up her money and pocket it

"Dose that answer you question?" then she finishes off the last of her beer and let out a big burp as she put it back down on the table.

"That better" then she turn to see the guys shock

"See you guys in the morning" then she turned and walked out the door the guy got up from the ground

"What was that women?"

"Our team mate"

"What is she air force?"

"Black ops first women to join"

"Shit she must be one lethal weapon"

"You said it"

Then they walk over to the bar to get another drink before leaving for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm looking for a beta reader. If some one got time, please PM me**

Chapter 4

The next morning Sam arrived at Peterson air force base at 0830 hours. She found out which plane her and her new team would be on. She waited for ten minutes when couple of the guys showed up.

"Carter"

"Sirs"

"How long have you been waiting here for?"

"Not long sirs"

"Ok, so how long have you been playing pool for?"

"Over ten years sir"

"Wow, so why did you join the air force?"

"NASA"

"Ah"

Then the other men started showing up and they all talk till it was time to get on board their plane. After it took off they were able to move around and talk for a while. When they were half an hour from Andrew air force base, there was big bang came from the cot pit so two of the men went to see what was going on and they notice that they were losing allude.

They found that to two pilots unconscious so they moved them and Sam and Jack took their place, Sam called in the May Day but the radio was dead. So she help Jack get the plane under control. When done Sam look at the damage.

"Carter there nothing you can do"

"I found the problem, it was a small gas cinder, how it got in here who knows"

"Look that is the lest of our problems"

"I know"

Sam look at the wiring where the radio is and started moving wire around then she tried again and got nothing. But she can hear the radio towel but they can't hear her, so she tried some thing, she got two of the wires together and type 'Mayday' in Morse code.

When they could here the peeping she did it again till they relies it was Morse code which made her smile

"Sir I can send messages in Morse code I'm telling our situation, they under stand"

"Good work lieutenant"

Sam smiled at Jack then listen to what the ground control was telling Sam what to do.

"Sir turn twenty degrees left"

"Ok" Then the plane start turning then straitens up

"I hope it enough" Sam tap the two wires together and waited for a reply when she got it

"Another five degree sir"

"Ok"

Then he turned it for few seconds then straiten up. Sam listen then gave Jack the thumb up that made him smile.

"They getting emergency service and ambulance on stand by and we should be seeing the landing strip in fifteen minutes, they want us to drop down to twenty thousand"

"Ok"

Sam type for a minute while Jack manage to drop it to twenty thousand

"Level off… now" so Jack did that.

"Piece of cake"

"It not over yet sir"

"I know"

Then they heard a hissing noise then an exposition. Sam covered her face when it happen, when she moved her arms she saw Jack knock unconscious so she had to take the wheel and look over at Jack who was knock out and blood running down side of his face.

She lean over and put her fingers to the side of his neck. She could feel the pulse knowing that he is alive. When one of the guys try to open the door they relies it was Jam.

"Cater, Jack are you two ok?"

"Sir Major O'Neill wounded, he is alive"

"What about you?"

"I'm ok, get every one ready we will be landing in about ten minutes"

"Ok, good luck"

"Thanks sir"

Then she manage to tap a message to let ground control know that there was another exposition and that Jack is wounded. When Sam got a chance she check to see what it was that exploded, when she saw it was another cinder.

She quickly check to see if there was any more, when there was one more she manage to remove it and decided to use it by putting it in a hole that was in the door. Then she manages to quickly return to her seat and told ground control what she found and what she planing on using it for if her plan works.

They told her to drop another fifteen thousand since she was close to the base, so she did till they told her to stop. Then she keeps an eye out for the tarmacs as well check on Jack vital signs then back again. When she saw it she knew what to do so she did it

"Hang on guys we going in," Sam yelled out

Then there was another explosion which cause the widows to shatter and there was wind every where, Sam quickly turn to see the door partly blown off it hinges. She turned and concentrates on landing the plane.

They talk to her till she felt the wheels touch the ground then she got the nose down, once on the ground she put the brakes on and revise the engines till the plane stop. Then she saw the emergent crew heading towards them so she dose the shutting down prophesier till it was over. Then she check on Jack just as she heard lots of voices then a fire men saw Sam

"Are you ok ma'am"

"Yes, i'm ok but Major O'Neill wounded, we need a streacher"

"It on it way ma'am"

"Thanks"

Then another firemen showed up and they manage to remove the door and the paramedics showed up so Sam got out of their way while they look after Jack. When she walk to the back of the plane where the others were, they look at Sam

"How Jack?"

"He going to live, what damage is done I don't know"

They look up the front and saw the paramedic moving Jack onto a stretcher and tied down. They moved him toward where Sam and the other are then down the steps of the plane they all followed and got into waiting SUV except for Sam who went with Jack cause of her injuries.

When they got to the hospital they quickly took Jack in to ER while a nurse clean up Sam wounds then she waited in the waiting room for news in Jack.

Hour later, doctor walk in and saw Sam he nudge with his head to follow so she got up and follow till they were out side in the corridor

"How is he doctor?"

"He going to be fine, he got a concussion, cuts, and bruises, he going to be ok"

"That is good news, is he awake?"

"Yes and complain" Sam smile

"May I see him, you know a friendly face"

"Sure this way I hope he brought a spear uniform with him"

"No sorry we were on our way to a awards and promotion service it was meant to be a day trip"

"So your not from around here then?"

"Colorado springs"

"Ah, well is there any one you can call"

"Yes, there is, I'll go and see Major O'Neill first then I'll make some calls"

"Ok, soon as he got some clothes he can go"

"Thanks" the doctor showed Sam where Jack room is. She knocks, then she heard

"Come in nurse or who every you are" Sam smiled then walk in, she saw Jack smile gotten even bigger

"Carter, is every one ok?"

"I don't know about the two pilots sir but every one else is ok"

"Thanks to you"

"Thanks sir, I just pop in so you know that I'm here every one else I don't know where they went to"

"Most properly to the award ceremony"

"Yeah, I'll go and make a call and see if I can get another dress blues for you sir"

"Thanks Carter"

Sam smile then she walk out of his room and went to make a phone call when a man in dress blues walk up to Sam carrying a suit bag with him

"Lieutenant Carter"

"Yes sir"

"I'm General Hammond, I'm here to drop spar dress blues off for Major O'Neill"

"Thank you sir, if you would follow me I'll show you his room"

"Lead the way" they walk to Jack room

"How did you know that Major O'Neill needed a uniform sir?"

"Colonel Smith called the pentagon and ask for spar uniform for the Major, so since I was passing by I decided to drop it off on my way to the awards ceremony"

"I'm sure the Major would appreciated it sir" then they stop out side the door

"This is his room sir"

"Thank you lieutenant, once the major is dress I'll take you both to the award ceremony"

"Thanks sir" Hammond knock before walking into the room.

Hour later the three of them walk in seeing the ceremony already started, they split up and went their separate ways. Jack and Sam found the rest of there team. They were there for fifteen minutes when they all Heard

"Second lieutenant Samantha Carter" they were all shocked so Sam walked up the front and up the steps.

"Lieutenant Carter with your record and what you have accomplish in the past year it has honor and privilege to promoted you to captain, congratulation Captain Carter" Sam smile and her badges were change. Then the chief off staff turned to the people there.

"Captain Carter is the first women in air force history to be come the youngest captain at the age of twenty two, first women to win the top gun prize. Every award that that air force academy in Colorado springs ever had and finishing a year early and having the highest marks that any one has seen and she the only female officer to entire and become a special forces black ops team member. Captain Carter also receives 'good conduct metal' 'air force achievement metal' and last of all the 'Distinguished Flying Cross' for what you did today" Sam was shock and so was her team mates

"Over two hours ago Captain Carter manage to land a damage air force plane at Andrew air force base, with what she did, was total bravery" he said smiling to her while giving her awards.

Then he gave her a small nod; she then stood at attention and saluted the general, which he did in return. Sam turned and walked down the step and the awards and promotions carried on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sam walked over to them, they all grin. Hour later it was over, so they talk and mingled.

"Congratulation captain" Jack said

"Than you sir, how are you feeling?"

"Besides the headache, I'm ok"

"Did you take any medication that the doctor gave you sir?"

"Ah no cause I need to have food with them"

"Ok any idea how long we are going to be in town for"

"Our flight doesn't leave til 2000 hours" colonel smith said. Sam looked at her watch and notice it was after 1400 hours.

"Well sirs I know we haven't had any lunch I know a great place where we can get some thing to eat"

"Where is it captain?"

"Not far for here sir"

"Ok I'll find out who taking us back and we can meet some where, any ideas"

"How about out side at 1900 hours since some of you got plans this afternoon"

"Sounds good, ok we will meet out side then"

"If you sirs excuse me, I'll meet you out side in ten minutes for late lunch" they nodded then she walk away from them.

"Did any of you know about Carter back round" Jack asked

"I did" the colonel said

"Oh"

"You better watch it Major she one lethal weapon"

"Meaning?"

"Level five in hand to hand, black belt in karate, three time state champion, in that two times state champion in ti-quan-do"

"Shit, no wounder she can beat the crap out of us"

"Now you know" they all grin.

They all walk out of the room except for colonel smith who was getting things sorted out. When Sam walk out side the guys were waiting for her.

"Shell we" She said and they walk along the path talking and laughing till they reach the café in question.

"This is it guys"

"Smells good"

They all walk in and got them selves some late lunch and they decided to sit out side since it was a beautiful day. They went into groups but sat close together while having their lunch. Jack was sitting next to Sam.

"So Sam what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Nothing much, I was think thinking of visiting some one"

"Would you like some company or would you rather be alone"

"Company good, thanks sir"

They all talk among them selves for about twenty minutes before they went their separate ways.

Jack and Sam went to a flower shop so Sam could buy some flowers, then walk down to a taxi stand where a taxi is. They got in to a taxi and went to the cemetery. After Sam paid for the fair, they both got out and Jack followed Sam till she stopped at a head stone. Jack looked at it remember what Sam said about her mother being killed.

"Your mother"

"Yes, she told me when I graduated high school that she was proud of me and she said that hopefully my hopes and dreams will come true"

"NASA"

"Yeah"

"Well the way you are going you get there"

"I know"

She steps ford a place the flowers in one of the flowerpots that were next to the head stone, then she steps back.

"Sam what did your mother do?" Sam turned to look at Jack, then turn back and look at the head stone once again.

"She was in the army, she was a nurse that how she meet my father. He broke his leg during training and she was his nurse while he was in hospital. After he got the all clear they still keep in contact, they dated for two years before he purpose to her… they got married six months later, when they return back from there honey moon dad was called away and mum was transferred to Colorado springs. When dad return seven months later, he transferred to Cheyanne Mountain. They were there for a year in that time Mark was born. Then mum left the army but was place on stand by just in case they were nurses short. Then dad was transferred back to Washington where they brought a house there and I was born five years later. Dad wasn't there when I was born; he was over in Vietnam for three years, then he came home. Every thing was great till the day of the accident" Tears were fall down her checks

"I know what it like to lose a parent, my father died during the Korean War, I was six month old, he never seen me but in couple of photo's"

"What about your mother?" she looked at him while he was talking about his father

"She died when I was eight from burst appendicitis, the doctors operated on her to late, she died before they got her into surgery. I live with my grand parents after that. They sue the hospital for what happen to my mother and after an investigation, my grand parents was awarded two hundred thousand dollars after they won the case. They put the money away for me and I had to wait till I was twenty-one to get it and other inheritance left by my parents. That is why I hate hospitals"

"I under stand"

"So what did you do after graduation?"

"I went to university for five years and got my doctor degree in theory astrophysicist, quantum mechanics, software engineering and biology and I also took flying lessons which I pass and became a full qualified FAA pilot when I was seventeen"

"Wow, so how did you pay for it all?"

"Well I had money saved so there was enough for the first two years plus living on the dorm. But I went for a job interview, which was just off campus for a baby-sitting job in exchange for room and board. I got the job and stayed with the family for a year before they left. So the next three years I live on the dorm and also manage to get some odd job off campus like working at the campus grocery store, I was there for a year before they decided to get some one else who was taller. I did other odd jobs including tutoring some of classmates who were having problems in areas. When I turn sixteen we started taking driving lessons and got my drivers license and then a second hand car. The last year at uni was had money problems with no job but I still did some tutoring but the money wasn't enough. Till one day I saw ad on the notice board about guys selling their semen for cash so I decided to find out is there was an egg bank in town. When there was I went to check them out, ask questions, things like that"

"Did you sign up as a egg donor?"

"Yes. The agreement is that I a woman who want my egg or eggs would let them know and have to pay for it, then they contact me and I show up. When the time is right and the remove the eggs from me, the first time there was three eggs and found out that the women wanted my eggs and when she found out that there was three she took them all"

"Really so how much did you get for them?"

"one thousand dollars an egg after it taken form me, semen added and if all three are doing there thing, they get put into the women, then I get paid for it"

"Ok what happen if she miss carry"

"Well the thing is I don't get any money if they happens only when the women is eight months pregnant I get three thousand dollars per egg and if it one egg and she had twins I get six thousand dollars"

"Wow"

"Yeah, the money sure did come in handy, with in six months, I got all my bills paid off, university fees, every thing"

"What about your car?"

"I fix it up gave it a paint job and had the seats fix since there was holes in it. New tires and when finish by that time I graduated and I was excepted in the air force so since I had some money in my account, I trade it in for a newer car and got a apartment"

"Ok what else did you do?"

"After graduation from the academy I Went do to Florida for my flight training, then after I graduated from there I went California for top gun competition and won, then I return to Colorado Springs and join black ops"

"Wow and look at you now twenty two years old and a captain, I think the way you are going you going to make Major in no time"

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"Would you like to be alone"

"No, we can go know"

"Ok" Sam look at her mother grave one last time before they walk away. They walk to the exit while talking. Jack was telling Sam, about his family he got, about his three sons he got

"Triplets, wow"

"Yeah and last night Sara told me that she pregnant again, she hoping for a girl this time"

"Well good luck"

"Thanks, so what are you going to do when we return back to the springs?"

"Well I brought a house and I'll be moving into the place in two weeks"

"Wow good on ya"

"Thanks, while waiting for missions, I'll be working at the academy"

"Ok" they talk and laugh on the way out of the cemetery then down the Road till they came to a phone box where Sam called for a taxi. While waiting, they both talk till the taxi arrived and they got in and headed into town again.

They spent their time talking while walking around town and even walk through the park. They stop at a drink stand where they brought a drink and walk over to where the seats are and sat down them.

Sam took her shoes off and wiggles her toes while having her drink and talking to Jack. They were sitting and talking for an hour before deciding to head back into town again. They stop off at the rest rooms to relieve them selves before carrying on walking.

They went into a café for cake and coffee and talk for a while before leaving again. Sam did some shopping while there, she brought some things for her new house, and even Jack helps her out with some ideas. When Sam paid for them, she also paid to have the courier to her apartment.

When she finish shopping it was after 1800 hours, so they went to a bar Sam knows to get some dinner. There was other air force personal there, having dinner or drinks. Some recognize Jack and Sam from the awards service earlier that day.

After dinner and they both been to the rest rooms, they both left and walk down to where they are meeting the others. Just as they walk out of the bar Sam stop when she saw her father, she couldn't believe how much he has change since she last saw him. He just walked right pass her not knowing who she was.

"Sam" she looked at him

"You know the guy?"

"He my father and he didn't recognize me"

"I'm sorry"

"It ok, I'll be ok" they started walking towards where the hall is. When they were almost there, they saw four of the guys.

"Sam if you needed to talk I'll be there, any time night or day"

"Thanks sir" they look at each other then look ford.

When they reach the others, they all talk till the other arrived. At 1900 hours two mini buses showed up, so they all got in and headed to Anderson air force base. Then they were on the plane heading back to Peterson air force base.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Then they landed; they go into their own cars and headed on home. Just before Sam got into her car, Jack passed her his home phone number before getting in to his truck. When Sam arrived at her apartment, she check her answering machine, there was one message.

"Miss Carter this is Officer Alex Jones from the Colorado springs PD, I'm sorry to tell you this but your home on mountain road was burnt down late this afternoon"

Sam stop the message and she grab her keys and wallet and left her apartment and ran down to her car then she drove down to where her new house is to see the cops and two fire engines there damping down hot spots. Sam stop her car and got out, then walk up to where her house use to be when a cop stop her

"Sorry ma'am you got to leave" Sam look at the cop

"I'M Captain Carter I own this place… what left of it"

"Sorry" then he wave a guy over

"Captain Carter, this is Detective Shannon, he investigating the fire"

"Ms Carter, I would like to ask you some questions"

"Sure"

"where were you at three thirty this afternoon?"

"I was in Washington, have been all day, I just arrived at my apartment when I got the message on my answering machine"

"Can any one bear a fired that?"

"Yes eleven air force officers" he wrote all the details down

"How long have you had this place for?"

"I only brought it yesterday"

"Ok, are you insured?"

"Yes after I brought the place and the papers were sign, I got it insured"

"Ok, thanks for your time, I'll let you know if there is any more question later on"

"Ok, thanks"

Then she turn and walk back to her car and got in, she took one look at the mess before leaving. The next few days Sam was working at the academy in the computer department since she wanted to get her computer science degree.

On Friday afternoon she was walking back to her car when the detective showed up

"Captain Carter"

"Yes detective"

"Got some good news for you, we got the guy who burnt down you house"

"That good to know, thank you for telling me"

"Your welcome, apparently the guy x-girlfriend use to live in the house, she moved out the day before you brought the place. He found out where she lived, he was on drugs when he bunts it down. He been charge and I've already notified your insurance company about what happen and also sent my report to them"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" then he got into his car and left.

Sam got into hers and drove into town to go to the insurance company then to get some groceries. She was walking through the store with her trolley looking at the vegetables till she heard a voice in front of her

"Carter" she looked around and smiled to see Jack looking at her. She could see his wife, and there three son's. Sam moved her trolley till she reaches them.

"Sir"

"Captain Carter this is my wife Sara"

"Hi" they both said as they shook hands.

"And these guys are JJ, Charlie and Daniel our son's"

"Hi" she said to them smiling

"Are you in the air force like daddy" JJ asked

"Yes I am" Sam look at them and had a strange feeling about the boys but she couldn't put her finger on it, then she look at Jack

"I received some good news, the cops caught the guy and he been charge"

"That is great news, and the insurance?"

"Well I'll be getting the full payment with in the next two weeks"

"that is good news, so are you going to build a new house?"

"Yep, I've already started making plains on what I want"

"Good for you"

"Thanks sir, if you will excuse me I better get some things before the shop closes"

"Ok, oh did you get a message about a mission?"

"Yes I did, Colonel Smith saw me at lunch today"

"Ok well see you tomorrow then"

"Yes sir, it nice to meet you Sara"

"You to captain"

Sam smile at her then push her trolley to get the things she wanted to get, then up to the counter. Few minutes later she put her bags into the boot of her car before leaving to go home.

The next morning Sam showed up to the briefing, they were going on a rescue mission, so they all went and gear up then they were on the plane heading over seas.

When they landed, they all got onto the waiting choppers and headed out. When they reach their destination and rope down they headed to where the building were and check out each building. When they check out the third, a sniper hit the colonel, so they all took cover.

Sam lye on her stomach and moved ford to see if she could see the sniper when she did she moved back and turn to give the others hand signals. Then she got her gun with a silencer on it and she moved ford while one of the others were being the decoy.

When Sam gave the nod the major ran across to the other building, when the sniper try to kill him Sam moved ford and shot the sniper between the eyes.

Then she saw him fall from the building. She looked around and gave the all clear. Then she got up and they ran to the next two building till they were under attack, so they fired their weapons at them.

Sam notice one got a bazooka and he was just about to fire it when Sam fired her gun and the bullet went down the barrel and when the guy went to fire it, it blew up.

"Nice going Carter"

They fired and kill the other before they check out the next building. When they got the four hostages, they headed to their rondeveiw point. On the way more rebels showed up, so they fired their guns till they ran out of ammo. Sam was the only one who still got ammo

"Go, I'll cover your six"

They ran to where the chopper just landed, Sam shot half of them before running to the chopper. Then she was hit in the leg, so she turn around and shot the last of them then saw five jeeps heading towards them. So she turned around and ran to the chopper, once on board, they took off. Sam was able to relax.

"How the colonel?"

"He going to be ok, you?"

"I'm good"

"You're a women," one of the hostage asked

"When I last check I was" The team grin at Sam comment

"Wow you're amazing"

"Thanks, I was just doing my job sir" he nodded

Hour later they landed and got off so the doctor could look at the colonel and he and his staff moved him on to a stretcher before moving him. The black ops team were walking to the plane when they all stop when they heard

"Captain your wounded" they look at Sam then two of the men looked at the back of her leg and saw a bullet hole

"Shit, come on captain, you better get that seen to before going home"

"Yes sir"

"Didn't you feel it Carter?"

"No sir, I was preoccupied at the time sir" Jack and Sam walk over to where the hospital is. Sam saw a doctor there.

"Captain I'm afraid I'll have to operate, the bullet is here and it amazing it didn't hit an artery" he shows them the x-ray

"Yeah"

"How long are you going to keep her here for doc?"

"She can be ship back home in few days with colonel smith"

"Ok, thank, is there any thing you would like for me to do when I return?" he look at Sam

"No sir, thanks for asking"

"No worries, well give me a call when you're back"

"I will, bye sir"

"See ya Carter, look after her doc"

"I will"

Then Jack gave Sam a smile before leaving. He told the others what happening before they all got on board the plane and left to go home.

Half an hour later Sam was in theater having the bullet removed.

She sleep for the next six hours, when she came to she look around and then close her eyes, then she remember what had happen and where she is, then she open them again, she took a deep breath then let it out again.

She sat up slowly and look around, she turned to see colonel smith in the next to her, and he was still asleep. She got out of bed when she felt the throbbing from her leg and relies it was where the bullet went into her.

She pulled back the covers and swan her legs over the side and stood up. She then limp her way over to a door and look through the glass to see a doctor and nurse talking, so she push the door open and they turn to see Sam standing there

"Captain what are you doing out of bed?" the doctor walk over to her

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Oh, lieutenant care to show the caption her where the bathroom is"

"Yes doctor, this way captain"

"Thanks" Sam limps and she follows the nurse to where the toilet is.

After Sam relieved her self and wash her hands, she limp back out again to see the nurse no where around, so she walk to the exit door and open it, she notice it is night time, so she step out side into the cool air and look around. There were lights on around the base and it was quiet.

To quiet for Sam liking and she was there for five minutes and she hasn't seen any patrol or guard around which was odd to her concerning where they are and that the base could get attack and know one will know till it was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She was just about to turn around she saw two shadows running along the compound, they were two people wearing back. She walked quickly and crouches down behind a drum and takes a peek to see them putting some thing in the ground, then they moved around the building.

Sam looked around before getting up and limps over to the building to have a closer look. When she crouches down and saw what it was, she quickly pull the detonator out of it then she went to the next one and did the same.

Once done she walk around the side of the building, keeping and eye out for the two guys, she looked around and for more and did the same till she catch up with them.

She notices a boot sticking out from behind a drum so she went to see whom it was. When she saw it was a guard, she check his pulse to felt he still got one, then she felt around and got the guy hand gun and pulled out of it holder and then follow the two men till they return to where the hospital building is. Then they were just about to run across the compound when Sam showed her and pointing the gun at them after the safety was off

"Stop right there and put your hands up where I can see them" they stop and put their hands up

"Ok turn around slowly"

They turn around till they were looking at Sam, she saw the guy got the detonator in his hand and she didn't know if she miss any bombs, Sam saw him move his thumb over the button

"Don't you push that button or you will lose a thumb"

She saw him still moving his thumb till it was right over the button, Sam had no choice so she fired the shot hitting the guy thumb and the switch at the same time when she did that the alarms went off and more light were turned on.

The personal came out to find out what was going on then they were shock to see two guys wearing black standing in the middle of compound and a women wearing hospital scabs pointing a gun at them. A major walk over to Sam

"Who are you and what going on here"

"First of all place these two under arrest" At the same time she show the major her dog tags while she still got her gun pointing at the two men. When he saw who it was he turn to some men

"Put them in the holding cell" they walk up to them

"Stop, search them and be careful"

"Captain"

"They planted charges around the base sir, I had to shoot the detonator out of the guy hand he was going to push the button, oh need a medical team over there, there a guard down" she thumb over between two buildings. Then security guards showed up and they got their guns out.

"Well who going to check them over?" the major asked

"I'll do it"

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Yes" she passes the gun to the major and limp ford.

She check the first guy, she removed a handgun, two knifes and a wire which could be use for number of things. Then she started to check the second guy when he went to make a move and show his knife and went to stab Sam.

But she saw it coming and was able to grab the guy wrist and bend it and it make drop the knife, so he type to punch Sam in the face only to have Sam block it and she punch him in the stomach which winded him.

"Now behave"

She finishes checking him over and removed more weapons, including the back up detonator. When she was finish

"Take them away"

So they put cuffs on them before taken away. By that time the colonel of the base showed up wondering what was going on. Sam told him what happen and who she is.

When finish she turn and limp over to where one of the charges is and pulled it out of the ground and limp over and pass it to him

"Here your proof sir, I suggest every inch of this compound check over for more of these and your security here need to be improve or other wise, next time you won't be so luckily. Now if you will excuse me sir, I'm going back to bed before the doctor has my hide for being on my feet"

Then she turn and limp over to the hospital and limp back into it, when she got to the door and open it, she could hear the colonel barking orders.

Three days later Sam and the colonel was air lifted back to the states, they were staying at the Washington hospital over night before being transported to Colorado Springs.

The morning they were waiting to leave, Sam was in the colonel room talking when the door opened. Sam turn to see who it was and then she quickly stood up and stood at attention and saluted the chief of staff

"At easy captain"

"Thank you sir"

"How are you doing"

"Good sir, the doctor said I'll be up and about next week" colonel said

"That good to hear… Captain"

"I'll be back to active duty next week sir"

"Good, I came to congratulate you both on job well done, I've spoken to your team mates the day they arrived back"

"Thank you sir" they both said.

"Now while I'm here there some men out side waiting to come in here"

"Sir" Sam said he walk to the door and open it

"Come in" he stood back and the men walk in both Sam and colonel smile. It was their teammates. When Jack and Sam eyes lock onto each other their smiles gotten even bigger, then they broke eye contact.

"Hey sir, Carter how are you two doing?"

"Good thanks sir"

"That good to know, General thanks for flying us here but what going on?"

The general walk back to the door and open it, they saw him gave a nod then step back. Once person step in the room and they all gasp when they saw who it was, then they all stood at attention and saluted the president

"At easy" they all relax

"Captain Carter"

"Yes sir"

"I've read all the reports from your team mate about the rescue and what you did, well done"

"Thank you sir"

"And that not all, I also read the report about what happen in Parisian, you did good captain"

"I was lucky to be at the right place at the right time sir" he smile at her

"What you did was a brave thing"

"Thank you sir"

"The general and I have read your profile, I'm impress with what you have accomplish in the last five years and reach captain at a young age" Sam blush while looking at him

"Thank you sir but you not here before of my profile and what I did… sir"

"Your right captain… Captain Samantha Carter I'm rewarding you the 'metal of honour' for saving the base and the personal from sustain death and for risking you life in line of duty for cover your team mates while they were returning back to the chopper with the prisoners. Well done captain"

"Thank you sir, it was a team effect to rescue the prisoners sir"

"I know and you on your own saved a whole base by your self, well done"

"Thank you sir" the general passed the president the metal and he put it around Sam neck. She stood at attention and saluted him, which the general did in return. Then they shook hands and smile.

"I'm please they you all were able to rescue the prisoners, thank you, all of you and keep up the good work"

"Thank you sir" they all said.

Then the president and the chief of staff walk out of the room. Then they all congratulated Sam on the award that made her smile.

"Hey Carter, Jack here is going to be a dad again"

"Congratulations sir"

"Thanks Carter"

They all talk for ten minute before they all left since they were catching a flight back to Colorado Springs. Sam had the week off to recover from the shooting.

Sam received more cheque from the egg bank for her eggs. The insurance money came through for the house, so while she got the week off she started working on a design for her new home and every week she been buying scratches.

The week she had off she buys her normal scratches and was shock to see that she won one hundred thousand dollars. After she cash than in she decided to buy a lotto ticket for that night draw.

The next morning she heard the numbers over the radio, she smiles when she won second division. When she went to cash it is she found out she won eight hundred thousand-dollar since there was two lines with the same numbers, even though the lotto ticket was luckily dip.

She put one hundred thousand away in her social security and the rest in the bank. She started getting the ball rolling for her new home.

When she returned back to work on Monday morning, couple of the students ask for Sam help with their projects which she help them with.

When Sara had her ultra sound done, Jack was with her, they were shock to learn that Sara is carrying twins. They were happy but shock with the news.

Over the next six months Sam and her teammates have been going on one mission after another, some were rescue missions. When Sam house was finish and pass inspection, she was happy and it was good timing since her lest was almost up. Her team just return back form being a week away, they were all on a plane heading to Colorado Springs.

"Hey captain, what are you going to be doing this weekend?"

Lieutenant Hanson asked

"Me, I'm going to be busy packing"

"Packing are you moving?" One of the men asked

"Yep, my lest is up on my apartment and my house is finish"

"Wow, need any help with the moving?"

"No thanks I got it covered"

"Ok, hey you should have a party" Jack said grinning

"A house warming party, that sounds like a good idea sir"

"Cool"

"Once I'm settle in I'll let you all know when so you can bring your families over for a barbecue"

"That's a great idea"

Twenty minutes later the plane landed and they all went and had showered and got into clean clothes after their briefing, then they all went out for dinner like they normally do when they return back from a long mission, then they went their separate ways till next time.

That Saturday the furniture removers showed up at Sam apartment and took all her future out. After they did that they followed Sam to her house and watch then put every thing into the house to where she wanted it. When done, she thanks them and they left to do the next job.

Sam looked at her watch and she had two hours before the carpet cleaners arrived at the apartment so she started putting things away and putting a load of washing into her new washing machine that was drop off the day before hand with other furniture she brought.

When it was time to leave she just put her third load onto the line. After the cleaners been and the manager look over the place, he gave Sam bond back and she gave him her keys before say good bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam went and had some lunch in town and did some shopping when she saw Jack, Sara and the triplets. Jack saw her and gave a wave and smile, which she did in return. Jack said some thing to Sara and she turned and saw Sam as they over to Sam.

"Hello sir"

"Carter, surprise to see you here"

"Same here sir, I was just doing some shopping before going home"

"Ok how did the moving go?"

"Good, now I got hours of unpacking to do"

"I bet, you remember my wife Sara?"

"Yes, hi again"

"Hi" then she look down at the triplets

"Hello"

"Hello" Charlie said

"You remember our sons?"

"Yes JJ, Charlie and Daniel"

"Ah, yes good memory"

"Well I better carry on shopping, it was nice to see you all again"

"You to Carter" Sam smile then was just about to walk away when Sara gasp

"Sara" Jack looked at her then looked down

"Crap" Sam look down Sara bib overalls and see the wet patch

"We better go"

"Sir I can look after the boys while you can take Sara to the hospital"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, here let swap keys and you can take my car and I can take your wagon and meet you at the hospital if you like"

"It could take hours"

"Ok I can take the boys home with me, you know where I live"

"Ok good idea" Sam took her house key off her keys and they both swap keys

"Thanks my car is through that door and turn left, you will see it"

"Thanks ours is on the right"

"Ok" then Sara had a contraction

"Jack"

"Ok we are going" then he put his arm around her waist and walk towards the exit. Sam looked down at the boys

"It just you and me"

"Where mummy and daddy"

"Your daddy taking your mommy to the hospital, and I'll be looking after you till he returns, so would you boys like an ice cream?"

"Yes please"

"Ok lets got" Sam walk behind the stroller and put her bags on the handle and push the stroller towards where the ice cream parlour is. She asked what flavour they wanted and was shock to here what they wanted

"Chocolate please" JJ asked

"Cookies and cream please" Charlie said

"Double chocolate please" Daniel said

"Ok"

Sam walk over to the counter and got them their ice cream and she god her self-cookies and cream. She got the first two and passed them to the boys then she got the other two after paying for them and passed one to Charlie.

Then she moved the stroller over to where the table and chairs is and sat down eating her ice cream while watching the boys eating theirs.

When they all finish, Sam clean them up before they left to go to the ladies room since they all wanted to go to the bathroom. After they have been and wash their hands and back into the stroller, they she push them to the exit she waited when an elderly couple walk in and stop when they saw the boys.

"Triplet that are rear"

"Yes they are"

"You got three beautiful boys, I can see the resemblance between you and them"

"Ah, they not mine, I'm just looking after them"

"Oh sorry, I through they were your sons"

"No, sorry"

"That alright"

Then the elderly couple walk away and Sam push the stroller to where Jack and Sara wagon is. Few minutes later they were on their way back to Sam place. When she arrived, they could see her big house

"Wow big house"

"Yes it is" once she got them out and she collected her bags, then they follow Sam inside.

Sam got the boys sorted out first, she let them watch cartoon programs while she sorted out her shopping bags, then she started sorting out her kitchen.

Hour later she gave the boys some grapes to eat and plastic glass of orange juice. She went back in to her kitchen and carried on unpacking. Once done there, she put her china ware away then she went to check on the boys, who were still watching TV and they finish their afternoon snack.

Sam look at the boys and thought about what the elder women said, then she shook her head and she walk into the living room and started unpacking her books for an hour then she went to get some thing sorted out for dinner for the four of them.

So she made up macaroni and cheese with chop up ham, peppers and onions. While that was cooking she walk out side to get her washing in. The boys loved it that made her happy.

After dinner she clean up the dishes and she went up stairs and make up a queen size bed since they might be staying the night and another bed just in case Jack showed up late and was to tired to drive back to Denver. When finish it was getting late so she made sure the boys been to the toilets before putting them to bed.

"Sam when is daddy going to be coming for us"

"Most problem in the morning"

"Ok night Sam"

"Night guys, sweet dreams"

She gave them all a kiss before turning out the light. She put a night light in the bathroom just in case one of the boys needed to go to the bathroom during the night and she partly close the door before she walk down stairs to her living room.

She carried on unpacking till midnight, by that time all of her books were in the bookshelf; her stereo was put back together with surround sound and she got her computer together in her office/study.

When she finish there she went ups stairs and made her bed with the clean sheets and duvets cover that was clean that morning. She just finished making her bed when she heard a car pull up.

She look out behind the close curtain to see the sencer lights went on, she saw it was her car and saw Jack getting out of it, so she walk out of her room and down stairs. She quickly opened the door before he rung the doorbell

"Hey, come on in"

"Thanks" Jack walked in and took his jacket and shoes off since he saw her and his son shoes near the door. Then he follows her into the kitchen

"Want a coffee"

"Thanks" he sat down at the breakfast bar while she was making them a drink

"How Sara?"

"Good, tired but good"

"That good and the twins?"

"Boys, both boys"

"Congratulations sir" she made then a drink each and passed a mug to him

"Thanks where the boys?"

"Up stairs asleep"

"Ok, thanks for looking after them"

"It was no problem sir, I suppose Sara was disappointed"

"Yeah, I think she will want to try again in couple of years"

"Ok, do you want to have more kids sir"

"Yeah, as Sara said it would be nice to have a daughter and I agree with her"

"Well there is always next time, who knows, it might happen"

"We will see"

"Well cousin on my mother side had seven daughters, he told his wife when she found out that she was pregnant that the baby was going to be the last one"

"What happen?" as she sip his coffee

"She had twin boys," she said laughing

"Wow, I suppose he was happy"

"Over the moon"

"Well you never know it might happen to Sara and me"

"Who know, are you hungry, sorry I forgot to ask"

"Yeah, I am a bit"

Sam put her mug down and walk over to her fridge and got a plate out and walk over to her microwave as she took the gladwrap off the plate then she put it in the microwave and turn it on for few minutes, then she turn around

"It macaroni and cheese with ham, peppers and onions"

"Sounds nice, are you sure?"

"Yes, the boys and I had it for dinner, I saved some for you just in case you were hungry"

"Thanks, you know when Sara makes it the boys always ask to have ham, peppers and onions in their, it sounds strange cause we never had that before till the boys were year old when they ask for it"

"That is strange, I always like to have them in mine, I've been doing it for years" Sam frond then the microwave beep.

She got knife and fork and place mat out and put it in front of Jack before getting his dinner out for him and put it in front of him

"Thanks"

"No worries… some thing happen today after you and Sara left"

"Oh" as he took a mouthful of his dinner

"Yeah"

"This is good, so what happen"

"I was leaving with the boys and was waiting at the exit door as elderly couple walk in the women said that she could see the resemblance between the boys and me, so told her that I was looking after them" Jack look at Sam

"That is strange"

"You telling me, sir what your favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate why?"

"What about Sara?"

"Strawberry, what are you getting at"

"Well I got the boys an ice cream, JJ said he wanted chocolate, Charlie wanted cookies and cream and Daniel wanted double chocolate… I hope you don't mind me getting them that"

"It ok why did you ask about the ice cream"

"Well you like chocolate and I love cookies and cream"

"What about Daniel"

"Mark always loved double chocolate"

"Your brother" he raised an eye brow

"Yes, it sounds so… strange"

"Yeah, the boys well change their habits when they get older"

"Yeah" Jack finish his dinner few minutes later

"Thanks for that"

"No worries, let me sort these out and I can show you where the boys are and where your room is"

"Ok thanks"

Sam sorted out the dishes then she turn out the lights just as Jack follow her up stairs. Sam showed him which room the boys are in, they both look in and see them sleeping peacefully, then they close the door again then walk to the next bedroom

"This is your room sir, the bathroom connected to the boys room and there is a night light on in there for them"

"Thanks Carter, good night"

"Night sir"

Jack watches Sam walk down to her bedroom and open the door, she turn to see Jack still looking at her then he walk into his room and close the door. Sam turn off the hall way lights before walking in and partly close the door before walking into her bathroom to get change and do her night routine before going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning after breakfast, Jack and his sons left to go home so they could shower and change into clean clothes before leaving to head back to Colorado Springs to visit Sara and the twins. Sara was in hospital for three days before being realist for there.

Week later their team were called in for a rescue mission over in Iraq. So they left an hour later for the mission. When they reach the base where they were staying, they check all their gear and made sure they got every thing before leaving.

When they reach the area, they went in and rescue the prisoners, but on the way back to the meeting point there was Iraq's shooting out their left, right and center.

The colonel barks some orders and five officers lay down cover while the rest heard to the rondeview point when the chopper landed. When the ones got word they started heading back when Jack was shot.

Sam ran over to him and pulled him to safety, she radio that a man was down, then she shot over half of the Iraq. They said to hurry up so Sam shot more of them then she manage to lift Jack up in firemen lift and fire at the Iraq then turn and ran to the chopper, just as it was stating to take off.

Sam couldn't believe that they took off knowing they saw her running to the chopper with Jack on her back. Then she ran and hid some place with Jack, then she watch as the Iraqis taking shoots at the helicopter then they left the area few minutes later.

Since it was night time, Sam waited then she remember where there was a jeep was. It was not far, so she check on Jack then cover him up before sneaking around and getting to the jeep.

She check it over and notice it didn't work then she head three jeeps show up so she hid and listen, then she saw the men walk into one of the building and there was only one guy at the jeeps.

So she work her way over to the guy and look around to see that there was no one else around, so she got up and walk up behind him then tap his on the shoulder. Soon as he turned around she punched him in the noise and broke it, as he went down he hit his head and was knocking out.

Sam went to check the petrol gauge on each of the jeeps, and notice two of them where half full, she look around

"Ok Carter what will MacGyver do" she mutter to her self the smile

When she saw a long hose, she works her way over to the hose and got it then return. She open both petrol caps, she place one hose into the tank and work her way over to the second one and she started suck it till there was a flow then she put it into the tanks.

She got her canteen out and took couple mouths full of water and spit it out before taking a mouth full. Then she put it away. Then she checks on the canteen on the back on all three of the jeeps.

She managed to take them off while she could hear yelling coming from the building. She pours two canteen of water in to one it put every thing back. Then she checks to see how things were going with the petrol transferred.

She checks the gauge to see it three-quarters full so she sneaks off to go and check on Jack. He was still out of it and loosing blood, so she gave him a morphine injection before banging up his wounds, then she carry him to the jeep and put him in the back seat.

When done she check to see the petrol gauge was full. San there was no more petrol coming out of it. Then a tuck showed up. So Sam took cover as two men got out and headed in side the building.

While they were in there Sam decided to check to see what was in the back, so she work her way to the back of the truck and into the back.

She got her penlight out and check to see what in the crates. When she saw it was the missiles that the US government was looking for she got mini pen and paper out and right down the numbers then she check the others out.

She saw boxes of grenades, bazookas, and automatic weapons so she took bazookas, two weapons and plenty of clips and grenades. Then she got out and works her way back over to the jeep. Then she went back and craw under the truck and set a Grenada up close to the tank.

By using string to tie the grenade close to the fuel tank then used another bit of sting and tied it to the pin then she tied it to the axle so when the truck start moving it would wined the string around the axle pulling the pin from the grenade.

Then she works her way back over to the jeep and she drag the unconscious men out and took his robes off and she put them over her black clothing. Once finish she let down two of the Tiers and put a hole in the radiators then she work her way back to the main jeep and check on Jack, his pulse was strong which is a good thing.

Then she got in to the jeep just as a men walk out, he look over and wave, so Sam did in return, then she started up the jeep and drove away heading toward the boarder which she knew would take all night. Ten minutes later she heard the explosion and knew it was the truck that made her smile.

She drove for four hours when the sun was beginning to rise. When she saw two jets heading toward her, she knew it would take about two hours to reach the boarder, she covered Jack up the best she could, when they tried to fire a pond the jeep, they miss thanks to her quick moving.

Then she stop and pulled out and fired a bazooka at one and see it blow up in the sky, the she drop the casing on to the seat then stat to drive again. Then the second plane tried to fire append the jeep and miss, so Sam got the second bazooka and fired the weapon, she saw it hit the tail end of the jet and it blew up.

Sam drops the casing next to her then she check on Jack before carrying on driving again. Hour and half later she saw the board and she heard more jets so she keep on going knowing that there wasn't much gas let in the tank. When she was close to the boarder the jeep ran out of gas. She smiles when she saw a jeep stop and two men got out. Sam took the robes off then she check on Jack

"Hang on sir we are almost home"

"Sam" he said opening his eyes

"Yes sir, I'm here, just hang on this is going to hurt" She lift him up in firemen lift and walk to the boarder when they heard jeeps heading towards them

"Carter move it we got company"

"Yes sir" Then she walk quickly as she could to the boarder

"Hang on sir we going across a river"

When they got into the river. Sam helps Jack across it. When they reach the other side the two men pulled out their guns.

"Hold it right there"

"Hi guys"

"Americans?"

"Yep" Sam carried Jack to the other side of the jeep and put him in

"We better get out of here, we piss them off last night"

"Are you sure your Americans" Sam pulled out her dog tags and showed them to the two men

"What about him?"

"He also air force" then they got in and left

"We were heading back to our base when we saw your jeep"

"Ok thanks for stopping, the major here need medical attention, he been shot"

"Of cause"

They radio ahead about whom they got and requested medical team for when they arrive. Sam keeps Jack close to her and relaxes for a bit. When they reach the Parisian base twenty minutes later. The medical team showed up and took care of Jack Sam went with him. While she was waited to hear the news the commander showed up.

"Captain Carter, I've contacted you base commander, they are sending a helicopter over for you and the major"

"Thank you and you should know, I over heard the Iraqi's, this base was going to be their target, they had the missiles with them" he was shock

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I've been leaning their language in the past three months, you don't have to worry now, I blow up the missiles"

"Thank you we got report about the missing missiles but didn't know where they were"

"Well know you know sir"

Then they heard helicopters show up and landed then colonel Smith and medical team showed up. Sam stood at attention and saluted which he did in return

"Captain, you sure can be full of surprises"

"Thank you sir"

"How the major?"

"Waiting to hear sir"

"Captain do you know any thing about a explosion last night from where we had that rescue mission?" Sam smile

"Yes sir, it was the missing missiles, I blew them up"

"Well done I'll be looking ford to the briefing"

"Yes sir"

"Your captain help save this base colonel"

"Oh"

"I over heard the Iraqis lat night sir, the target was here sir"

"Well I be, are you sure it the missing missiles?"

"Yes sir I even got the code number from them"

"Good work"

"Thank you sir"

"Where Major O'Neill?"

"In surgery, he lost a lot of blood, but he is alive"

"Thanks to you" Sam nodded

They talk for half an hour with the surgeon walk out and over to them

"How is the Major" Sam asked before colonel Smith did

"He one lucky man, he going to be sore, but he will make a full recovery and if you didn't give him any penicillin, he wouldn't of made it"

"Thank you, we can he be moved?"

"Now is a good time, if you like"

"Thank you"

The colonel got the medic team to follow the doctor back into where Jack is. Fifteen minutes later they were airborne and headed back to their base. They stay there over night before heading back home.

Sam didn't speak to any of them, she was still piss off that they were left behind, knowing that she was close to the chopper when they took off leaving her and Jack behind. She stayed with Jack the whole time; the only time she was away from him is when she needed to use the bathroom.

The guys knew that Sam was angry with them for leaving her and Jack behind, but they don't know how Jack feels about it. When they return back to Colorado Springs, Jack was taken strait to the hospital while the others went to have their briefing, then they did their reports about what happen.

Sam one was three times longer cause of what she did. When she finish it, she handed it in she then left to go home and do some thinking. Two days later she went to see Jack, he was sitting up in bed when she walk in

"Hey how are you feeling sir?"

"Getting better but they won't let me go home" Sam sat down in one of the chairs

"Well they got their reasons, after all you did have four bullets in you sir"

"True, but I miss my sons"

"Have they been in to visits, I called them before the briefing to let them know that you were in hospital here?"

"No, Sara hasn't been in to visit yet… or called"

"Ok what about the guys?"

"They haven't been either"

"I think I know why"

"Carter" he looked at her

"I got a call before coming here from the chief of staff, there going to be a investigation"

"What investigation"

"About why we were left behind when we were so close to the chopper it took off leaving us behind"

"How close?"

"Ten, fifteen meters" Jack was shock

"Did any of then see us?"

"Yes, but they could of waited for just another few more seconds"

"But they didn't, did they?"

"No, so I did the best I could if you want to I make a copy of my report, you can read it and then burn it afterwards"

"Thanks, you know you might get a metal out of this for saving my sorry ass" he said with a smirk making Sam smile

"Well sir I think it would be more than one after you read my report"

"Oh" he raised and eyes brow

Sam pulled out of her jacket pocket six sheet of paper and passes them to him.

"Here read this then you would under stand what I mean"

Then she stood up and walked over to the window and look out of it while Jack read Sam report. They were quiet for half an hour, when Jack finish reading what Sam did to save his life and life off the personal from a base where they headed to he was shock. He put the sheets on to his lap and turn to look at Sam face, he watch her for few minutes.

"Sam" she turned and looked at him

"What are you thinking?"

"About leaving black ops, I have been thinking about it in the past few days, every time we go out on to a mission. It seams that they all relies on me to cover their asses, but when it came for them to cover my ass they wont, the last mission prove that"

"Sam it just one mission"

"And what if it happens again, then what" then she turn and look out the window

"You know I will cover your ass"

"I know, what about the others"

"I don't know" Sam turn to Jack

"I'll give them one more chance and if they don't cover my ass when the time comes, I'm leaving"

"I under stand… Sam you are the best black ops I have ever seen in the five years I've been on it, hell you whip our ass in training all the time. I don't think colonel smith would let you go, you're the best"

"Well he will have no choice, if he wont, they I'll go and speck to the chief of staff if I have to"

"I under stand, for the mean time, just wait and see what happens, ok" Sam let out her breath

"Ok, I'll wait but I still won't change my mind"

"I know your won't. With this report Sam, hell they might give you another metal of honor for what you did"

"Thanks" she walked back over to the chair and sat down.

They talk for the next two hours before Sam left so he could get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day she return back to work for three days then she went to the egg bank to give them her eggs since she got phone call that morning, letting her know that three women were interested in her eggs and they only had one left. Sam gives them five of her eggs.

Then she left to go and see Sara since she spoke to Jack on the phone before leaving, he told her that she still hasn't visit him. When she pulled up in the driveway, she got out wand walk up to the front door and knock on it. When the doors open

"Hi" Sam said

"Sam, right"

"Yes"

"Hi, come on in" Sam walk in and look around the house before following Sara into the kitchen

"Coffee"

"No thanks, I'm fine"

"So what can I do for you?"

"I talk to your husband his morning, he is worried… that you and the boys haven't been down to see him since we been back"

"I don't want the boys to see him while he is in hospital"

"Why?"

"I had a air force major from the base around and told me that Jack was in serous condition and the best bet if I don't take the boys to see him"

"What?" Sam was shock

"Who was the Major?"

"Major Stevenson from the Peterson air force base, why?"

"Let me sort that problem out, as for the major he is fine, he want to come home but the doctors won't let him go, not for few days. When I spoke to him on the phone he sounded down and depress, I think seeing you and the boys will change his mood"

"You think so?"

"Yes so where are the boys?"

"Out back and sleeping"

"Well want a hand to put them in the truck" she said grinning

"Yes thank you" Sam help Sara put the boys into the tuck then she left to do some shopping while Sara took the boys to see their father.

Later that night she received a message from Jack, he thank her for talking to Sara, which made her smile, knowing he is in a better mood.

The next morning she went to Peterson air force base to find out what was going on and talk to the major. After she gotten every thing sorted out, she left to go to the academy for the day.

Week later Jack was realist from the hospital and was on three-week sick leave, so he spent much time as he could with his young family. While on leave, Sam and the black ops team had two missions, where Sam saved the team yet again.

When Jack sick leave was up, he heard that Sam went to Washington to receive her metal but didn't know what it was. So he caught a transport to Washington in the morning so he could be there to see her received her award.

When he walk in to the hall, he look around for her and the team, he couldn't find the team but he found her. He look at her in her dress blues, the way she smile, he knew is shouldn't be happening, but he was starting to fall in love with her even though he is married to Sara. He walked over to her and the general who she was talking to, then he remembers him from the last time they were there.

"Carter, General" Sam turn and smile

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the award you will be getting, so since it my last day of sick leave I decided to come and be here for it… where the guys?"

"Don't know, they said that they would be here for it"

"Oh, well any way I'm here"

"Thank you sir… Major O'Neill this is General Hammond"

"Sir"

"Major, the captain here told me she saved your life" they shook hands

"Yes she did, she one hell of a solider and she can kick ass" making Sam blush

"I bet she can, it looks like the ceremony is about to begin"

They turn and look up in the small stage to see the chief of staff there

"Thank you all for coming here today, you all know about the attempt on Parisian base and the missing missiles. Thanks to one courageous solider, who risk her life and wounded teammates to destroy the weapons that would have been used to destroy the base. And which this solider, she and her team help rescue some missing American scientists and both her and a major cover them while their team take the prisoners to the waiting helicopter, in the end the captain and Major was left behind. The major was wondered so the captain found the missing missile and blew them up while she got her wounded team member away from the building and headed to the boarder. She even manages to knock two planes out in the process and she was able to get her wounded teammates to the board and to the other side. So with out further a do, Captain Carter please come up here"

Sam smiled and walked up the steps and stood at attention and saluted which he did in return

"Captain Carter it has been an honor and private to give you the 'combat readiness metal, air metal, defense meritorious service metal' 'armed forces expeditionary metal' and the 'metal of honor'"

He pins each metal on to Sam chest and put the metal of honor ribbon around her neck as every one-clap and applause to what Sam received. Once done he spoke again

"And it has given me the honor and privilege to promote Captain Carter to Major Carter" Sam was shock with the news, then her pins were change.

"And we forgot to add one metal from the last time Major Carter was here and that is her Purple Heart, sorry it was later"

"Better late than never sir" Cause few chuckles from the air force personal.

Once that was pin on to her she stood at attention and saluted which he did in return

"Dismiss major and congratulation"

"Thank you sir" then Sam walk back down the steps.

"Major Carter is the only female air force officer in the untied stare history to received two metal of honor and reach the rank of major at the age of twenty three. The way she is going, she might be taking over my job," he said giving her a wink and every one chuckle.

"Major O'Neill please step ford" Jack was shock and he walk up the platform.

"Major O'Neill with what you and Major Carter has done to saved the lives of the prisoners and your team mates it been honor and private to give you're the 'air metal and purple heart"

"Thank you sir" Once pin on him

"And a promotion to lieutenant colonel"

"Sweet" he said smiling

"Please raised your right hand and repeat after me"

Jack said every thing that the general said, once swain in and his oak leaves change, he stood at attention and saluted which the general did in return. Every one applauded to what Jack got. Then afterwards they mingle for a bit.

"You know Sam the way you are going, you going to running out of room on your uniform"

"Gee thanks sir" They mingle for an hour before leaving since they got a flight back to Colorado Springs they notice that their team mates weren't on the flight which they were worried about so Sam walk up to the cockpit to talk to the pilots.

"Hi guys, is there a change for me to talk to Peterson ground control"

"Major sorry you can't"

"Listen to me, my team mates aren't on this plane, like they should have, I just want to get a message to my commanding officer so he can find out what happen to them"

"What do you mean missing?"

"They were on this plane with me when we left for Washington, and we went in separate cars to the award ceremony, they didn't show up, the only thing I can think of they been kidnap"

"What, well then ok" then he contacted ground control. Then they pass head set to Sam

"Thanks"

"Captain Carter this is general west what is the problem"

"Sir it major Carter now"

"Sorry congratulation, what seam to be the problem Major"

"Sir my team didn't show up at the awards this morning and they are not on the plane either"

"Copy that, what can you tell me?"

"We all went into three vans, we all were drop off out side the hall, we went in and that was the last time I saw them sir"

"Ok, I'll get some one to look in to it, who is with you from your team?" Sam smile

"Colonel O'Neill sir"

"Did you say Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes sir"

"Well… ok thanks for letting me know, talk to you and the colonel soon as you land"

"Thank you sir, Carter out" then she took head seats off and passes them back

"Thanks"

"Your welcome Major" then Sam walk back to her seat which was next to Jack

"The general going to look in to it and he wants to talk to us when we return"

"Ok" They talk till their plane landed, once they walk off the plane, general west was waiting for them

"Sir" Sam said they saluted which the general did in return.

"I've spoke to couple of people I know who was at the awards, they saw the team go in then left five minutes later"

"Any idea why they did that sir?"

"One said some thing about beer and across the road"

"Why would they go to a bar when they were suppose to be and the ceremony?"

"I don't know major but they did arrived at Andrew just as your plane was taking off"

"So what going to happen to them?"

"They will be leaving in an hour to return back here and I'm personally going to find out what was going on… Major, colonel I'm sorry for what your team members did today"

"It not your fault sir" Sam said

"I know... you two go home and get some rest and congratulation"

"Yes sir, thank you sir" they saluted before walking away to their cars

"Night Carter"

"Night sir enjoy your weekend"

"Will do" then they got into their cars and left to go to their homes.

Five hours later General west was waiting for the rest of the team to arrive and he yelled at them for what they did and he giving them cleaning duty around Peterson for sixty days before dismissing them.

Sam had a quiet relaxing weekend at home doing her gardening and lawns.

On Monday morning she return back to work for two weeks then she received a letter, stating that she was being sent over seas to the gulf war over in Iraq and Kuwait as a pilot and she was due to leave in two days.

The next day while she was at the egg clinic, she told them that she was going away for few months and didn't know when she was returning, they all under stood.

She even called Jack to let him know and asked to check on her house while she was away which he said he would. Sam got every thing sorted out before she left.

The next morning Sam walk up onto a plane with other personal that were also leaving for the gulf war leaving family and friends behind. Few minutes later they were airborne and heading to who knows where.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While Sam was away the black ops team went on to few missions in that time, but returning wounded or just made it out alive, Jack was one of them. When Sam was over seas, she was there for the six months flying tomcats and choppers for the navy and air force.

When one of their jets shot down she was the first to volunteer to go in and rescue them before the Iraqi's caught them. Sam risks her life to go in when no one else would and return with the down pilots aboard. When her tour was over and she was ship home, which she was please to do.

When she return back to the springs with the last of the soldiers, she step off the plane and look around to find no one waiting for her, so she walk over to one of the building to get her things sorted out before she called a cab for home.

When she got home she was please, she called and order Chinese for dinner since it was almost six o'clock then she went up stairs and she ran a bath and put couple of rose balls into the bath. When it was full she turn the taps off just as the car showed up.

After she paid for her dinner she walk back up stair and put a stall next to the tub and put her dinner down on to it. Then she took her clothes off and got in and sat back and relaxes for a minute before she deceived to eat her dinner.

Once finish she sat backs and turned the jets on and relaxes for a while till they water started to go cold. So she turn the jets off and got out and dried down and put her robe on, then she pull the plug on the bath and clean it up before she took the rubbish down stairs.

Once that was sorted out she went back up stair and gotten dress before going into town to get some groceries. When she return home she sorted every thing out while having bottle water.

Once every thing was put away she went up stairs and made her bed before getting change into her sleep wear and crawling into bed and closing her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning she received a message stating that she needed to be at the Peterson air force base for her award ceremony on Monday morning, so luckily she had the weekend off.

So she did her housework her gardens, lawns, check her mail sorted out her bills every thing. She even called Jack only to find out from Sara he was away on a mission, which she under stood.

On Monday morning she went to Denver egg bank early that morning, she just arrived just after eight when they were open. Sam gave four eggs and they gave her a big cheque.

All of her eggs were gone and there is a waiting list for more of her eggs that made her happy. When she return back to Colorado Springs, she bank her cheque before going to the ceremony.

When she walk into the building there was personal and their families there. She walk around till General West saw her and waved her over, so she walk over to him and General Hammond, she stood at attention and saluted which they did in return

"Major welcome back"

"Thank you sirs, it is good to be back"

"Your name is the talk of the pentagon Major" Hammond said

"Sir?"

"We got the reports about how you took down two jets in a helicopter and was able to pick up the pilots"

"Thank you sir, no one else offer to go in and get them, so I did"

"Your sure are a hero Major"

"Thank you sir… General west do you know where my team is, Sara O'Neill told me that they were away on a mission"

"When did you call her?"

"Saturday, why?"

"Cause they are right behind you"

"What?" she turned around and sees her team walking in, in their dress blues

"They arrived back last night" then she turn to them with a smile

"If you will excuse me sir"

"Of cause Major" Sam turned around and walked over to them and their families, when they saw her, they all grin

"Hey Carter, Sara said you were back"

"Sirs, Majors, Captains, Lieutenants, how was the mission?"

"It was a bad one" Jack said, she look at their faces

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Well at lest we are alive, so what going on here?"

"Golf war metals and awards"

"Ah, so shell we"

"I'll see you guys later"

"Ok"

Sam walk up to where the seats air for the men and women when went to the gulf war while other personal and family and friends sat behind them. When it was time, every one took their seats, and then the ceremony began.

When Sam name was called out she stood up and walked up the front and stood at attention and saluted. When she received her golf war metal she was shock when she heard.

"Major Carter also received the 'air force achievement metal'" the he then pins it on her then went back for another metal

"Air force commendation metal" he pin it on her then went back for another metal

"The aerial achievement metal" then he turn around and pick up another metal

"Military outstanding volunteer service metal" then he pin that on her then he turn around and pick up three metals and turn back to Sam

"The Distinguished Flying Cross" then he turn to get the last one and pin it on to Sam as he said

"The air force cross… congratulation Major Carter" They saluted to each other, then he turn to every one who was still shock.

"Major Carter has gone be on the call of duty to rescues and saved over fifty pilots lives who was shot down over enemy lines. She was the first one to volunteer for the rescue mission, she risk her own life to save them and she also help save lives of other pilots who were in trouble and has log twice as many hours than a normal pilot has done during the last six months. She did things that even I never would of through she would do" then he turn to Sam then back to the crowd

"Major Carter is the only air force officer to received four 'distinguished flying crosses' in the air force history… heck she has made history I don't know how many times, well done major… dismiss" They saluted then Sam walk back to her seat and sat down.

Then the ceremony carried on for another hour before it was over. Every one got ups and mingles. Some of the officers around Sam congratulated her for her awards. She walked out of the room and down where the ladies room is. Once finish there, she walked back and talked to her teammates for a while.

"Where Sara?" Sam asked

"Oh she had an appointment, so she had to go"

"Ok so what happens now?"

"I don't know… guys?"

"Hey how about that house warming party Major?"

"Well there won't be any barbecues"

"So… what do you say we have got three days off"

"Well ok, but remember I got to work in the morning"

"Cool"

"Ok give me couple of hours, so I can get few things for home"

"Sure, see you in two hours then"

"Ok, I better go, see you guys later"

Then she walked away and left them alone to talk with other personal before leaving them selves.

When Sara showed up at the egg bank she didn't know that one of the wife from Jack black ops teams saw her go in, so she decided to follow and find out what she was doing.

She walk in and look around, she saw Sara at the counter, so she pick up a pamphlet and pretend to read it while her back it turn to Sara, she could hear every thing.

She look at the reflection from the tinted window, she could see every thing happening and relies that Sara isn't the mother of her five children.

When she heard the receptionist read out the coded number and Sara said yes, she decided to find out more about the donor. She walked over to one of the computers and look at different donors then she hears Sara going into the next room.

So she look around and saw no one around so she got up and went to the computer and type in the coded numbers, then she check to find out who it was, when she saw the women name and photo she was shock.

Then she put every thing back the way it was then return back to the other computer and checks it out the profile. When she was what was written, she was shock, then she put it back to the main page then left. She got her cell phone out and called her husband up.

"Hello"

"Jeff it Mary"

"Hey honey, what wrong?"

"You not going to believe this, you know Sara and Jack boys"

"Yes they are right here why?" she could hear the kids giggling in the back round

"Look at them and look at Jack" so he did

"What are you saying you want to start a family" she knew he would be grinning

"Jeff listen to me ok"

"Mary what is it?" he was starting to get worried

"Jeff is Sam Carter with you?"

"No, why?" he was frond

"Jeff don't you think that the boys look bit like Sam and not Sara"

"Mary?" she let out her breath

"Jeff Sara isn't the boys biological mother Sam is"

"WHAT?" he yelled

"Jeff calm down, list to me"

"Ok"

She told Jeff who she saw and where she saw Sara, she told him every thing and what she did, when finish telling him.

"Shit, you know that if Jack ever find out…"

"I know, what about Sam, she been a egg donor for years. She one popular women"

"Sounds like it, thanks for telling me, hey we having a house warming party at Sam this afternoon, you know the address"

"Yeah I do, I'll see you there, I better go I'm just about to walk into the hair dresses"

"Ok see you later"

"Ok love you"

"Love you to" then they both hung up

Jeff looked at the boys and he could see the resemblance between the boys and Sam. The way they giggle, he could tell that Charlie and Daniel got Sam smile and the twins, they got her noise and jaw, but every thing else look like Jack, but he then relies none of them look like Sara.

He knew if Jack finds out, it could ruin their marriage, he couldn't believe that she been lying to him after all these years. He knows that he would back Jack up all the way if and when he finds out.

After Sam left Peterson air force base, she went home and got change before going into town to buy things for the party. Once she got every thing, she went home and turned some music on while getting every thing sorted out before the guys and their families show up.

She even turned up the thermostat since it was still a little chilly in side. Once she got the snacks, beer, wine and sodas sorted out she then went and got the bathrooms sorted out before they arrived. Once every thing was done, all she could do is relax for few minutes.

When they arrived, she passes them their drinks and shows them where every thing is, then she brought out the snack even if it was after one in the afternoon. They all talk, laugh having a wonderful time.

When Mary showed up the party was in full swing. They watch how Sam was with the boys, and could tell that they like her, which is a good thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Sara showed up she was smiling and giving Jack a kiss before getting a drink her self before joining every one. That evening Sam called and orders pizza for every one, Sara, Mary and another women left to go and get them while the others talk. Jack was talking to Jeff who was half drunk.

"So Jack are you and Sara going to have any more kids?"

"Yeah, she want to have a daughter, she was at the clinic today"

"Which clinic?" Jack frond

"I don't know she didn't say"

"I know which clinic, Mary saw her go into it this morning"

"Ok are you two trying your selves?"

"Jack we been married for seven months, we are going to wait till next year"

"Ok"

"Jack I didn't know you and Sara been having problems having kids?" Jack look at him he knew he knew Jeff trying to tell him some thing

"In the family room now" Jack said, so Jeff followed him, once in there and out of ear shot range, Jack turn to him

"Ok, spill it, why are you so interested in my family for Jeff"

"Ok if you want to know, then here it is" he took a deep breath

"Sara been lying to you Jack" Then next thing Jeff found him self on the floor with his hand over his cut lip

"You lying bastard" Jack yelled at him, then Sam walk into the room and close the sliding doors behind her so the others wouldn't hear what going on

"What going on here?" she walk into the room

"I told Jack some thing about Sara?"

"Jeff said that Sara been lying to me"

"Jeff" He sat up from the floor

"Mary saw Sara go into the egg bank this morning, so she went to say hi but she decided to find out what was going on" Then he stood up

"She over heard the reception talking to Sara about the egg she wanted"

"What" Jack was shock then said

"That is a load of bull shit"

"There more, Mary know who the donor is"

"Who is it" Sam asked

"184835" Sam gasp and her eyes widen, then she sat down in shock

"Carter" Jack looked at her

"Jack, Sam is 184835, your sons biological mother, can't you tell the resemblance" Jack close his eyes and shaking his he

"No it not true"

"Sir… Jack he right, I should of relies" Jack open his eyes and look at Sam

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the talk we had the night the twins were born, remember what I said?" then Jack remember the talk

'" _Thanks, you know when Sara makes it the boys always ask to have ham, peppers and onions in their, it sounds strange cause we never had that before till the boys were year old when they ask for it"_

" _That is strange, I always like to have them in mine, I've been doing it for years"_

" _No worries… some thing happen today after you and Sara left"_

" _Oh" as he took a mouthful of his dinner_

" _Yeah"_

" _This is good, so what happen"_

" _I was leaving with the boys and was waiting at the exit door as elderly couple walk in the women said that she could see the resemblance between the boys and me, so told her that I was looking after them" Jack look at Sam_

" _That is strange"_

" _You telling me, sir what your favorite ice cream?"_

" _Chocolate why?"_

" _What about Sara?"_

" _Strawberry, what are you getting at"_

" _Well I got the boys an ice cream, JJ said he wanted chocolate, Charlie wanted cookies and cream and Daniel wanted double chocolate… I hope you don't mind me getting them that"_

" _It ok why did you ask about the ice cream"_

" _Well you like chocolate and I love cookies and cream"_

" _What about Daniel"_

" _Mark always loved double chocolate"_

" _Your brother" he raised an eye brow_

"Yes, it sounds so… strange"

Jack came out of his memory and look down at Sam whom was looking at him, then he sat down next to her.

"I just can't believe she lied to me after all these years, but why?" He put his elbows on his knees and hands covering his face.

"You wanted to have a child Jack, some thing must have been wrong with Sara, that she couldn't give you a child," Sam said softly, then he moved his hands away and look at Sam

"What do you want to do Sam?"

"I don't know, but what do you want to do Jack… you will have to talk to her"

"I know, and now she could be pregnant again"

"Jack what every happens, I'll be behind you" then she look at Jeff

"Jeff I want you and Mary to keep this quiets till some thing is sorted out"

"Sure, sorry Jack"

"It ok, it not your fault Jeff"

"I know" then he turn to see the boys looking at them

"You two got great sons" they look at him then to the French doors and smile

"Yeah we have" Jack said

"Jeff can you let them in"

"Sure and I'll leave you guys alone…. As a family" then he walked to the door and opened it

"Go on in boys" they walk over to their father. Just as Jeff walk out and close the door, he looked in to see them for few seconds before returning back to the party.

"Hi guys are you ok?"

"Daddy what wrong?" JJ asked

"Nothing for you to worry about" Jack pulled JJ on to his lap and gave him a hug.

Daniel and Charlie climb onto Sam lap which shock them both then the twins Brian and Alex wanted to get up on Jack lap so he manage to get them onto his lap and they all hug them.

"You know that I love you boys" they all nodded

"Do you love Sam to?" they all nodded which made Jack smile

"Why do you love me?" Sam asked

"Cause you buy us ice cream" JJ said causing them both to laugh

"Is that all"

"We love you cause… you are like a mom to us" Charlie said, they shock them both

"Really, what about Sara?"

"Mum is… different," JJ said

"In what way?"

"I don't know, just different" then they heard a truck pull up

"Sounds like the pizza is here come on lets go and eat"

"YAAA" the boys said then they got off them and ran to the doors. Jack and Sam got up and walk over and open it for them and see them running into the living room.

"Well now we know how they feel"

"True, shell we" They walk out and to the front door and open it to let the ladies in with the pizza in hand

"Sam there more to come "Mary said

"Ok pass us this lot then you can go and get the rest"

"Ok, thanks"

She passes Sam six pizzas then went back out side to get the other six. Some of the men help with the boxes and they all walked back into the living room and put the boxes down and open them and they pick up a slice each, then the others help them selves.

Once Mary return with the other six boxes they all got a slice each for starts. Sam got napkins out and she walked in to the kitchen then return with a knife in hand.

She ask the boys what pizza they wanted, they all wanted pepperoni so Sam cut up some pieces for them as they sat down close to the coffee table.

Then she pass them some pieces when they thank her for, then she sat down on the floor across from them eating her slice while watching them. Jack watch Sara who was talking to one of the women while Sam was sorting out the boys' pizza.

Then other kids asked if they could sit down to which she nodded, so they sat down and they all talk and giggle at what she said to them. Mary walk over to Jack and look at him then to Sam

"Sam makes a great mother"

"Yes she dose"

"Jeff told me what happen, you got our full support"

"Thanks" then he steps ford to get another slice, he smile at Sam that she did in return.

"Enjoying your selves boys"

"Yes daddy"

"That good to know, Sam thanks for cutting up their pizza"

"No problems sir"

Then he step back again and he talk so some of the others who were there. After all the pizza was gone, Sam made every one a hot drink. The adults got coffee while the kids got hot chocolate which they loved.

It was getting late and the kids were tired, so they all said their good byes and thank Sam for being a wonderful host before leaving.

After Sam clean up the mess she went to bed thinking about what happen, finding out that that she is the biological mother to Jack and Sara sons and possible to the one she is carrying at the moment. Sam rolled over and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Over the next three months have been busy for Sam with working at the academy as being on black ops. She even found out from Jack that Sara is pregnant, which Sam under stands.

On one mission, Jack wrench his left knee cap after falling down a hill side after he and his team were running back after planted C4 bombs at a drug factory and they were spotted leaving and the alarms went off.

"Just go guys, tell the CO we will meet at the Ron a view point in twenty four hours, got that" Sam said

"Major your not going down there, it to steep"

"I'm going, I'm the one who carrying the med kit, sorry sir"

Then she ran over the edge and down the embankment, they saw her running down to where Jack is

"Woo, she sure knows what she is doing"

"Come on lets go"

They ran to the point and chopper showed up and pick them up and left just as they were fired a pond but made it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam reaches Jack she checks him over and saw his rib pants and where his kneecap is.

She managed to pop it back into place and gave him an injection for the pain.

She was lucky he was knock out otherwise things could get worse. She checks for any other injuries and cleans up his wounds the best she could. Then she massages his lefts knee the best she could. She knew because of this is black op days are over. What he will do next, she wouldn't know.

She keeps and eye out just in case any of them men came down looking for them and he looks at her watch and when it came to three seconds, she covered Jack body with her when there was a big explosion.

She laid likes that for few minutes, then there was another explosion, then another. When it was over she moved her head to look down into brown eyes

"Hey are you ok," she asked as she rolled off him

"Yeah, I think" then he moved his left leg and he sucked in and he screws his eyes shut.

"Your left kneecap was twisted, I put it back into place and did the best I can"

"Thanks" Sam look around before sitting up then she helps Jack to sit up and he could see that she straps it up.

"Nice job"

"Thanks" then he looks around

"So what the plan major?"

"We met at the Ron da view point same time tomorrow, so all we have to got is get back up top and work out way to where we meet the chopper"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I got an idea, but know you need to rest, we can move out after sundown"

"Ok," Jack lay back down and close his eyes rests while Sam keeps a look out till nightfall.

When it was time and Jack was awake and taken some tablets Sam got the rope out and tie it to Jack then she tried it to herself then she put her pack on before working her way up. She goes do far then she help Jack up to where she is, then she does it again till they reach the top.

They stop for a breather while Sam put the rope away. When ready they both got up and Jack put his arm around her shoulder for support then they started heading to where they are going to meet the chopper.

They stop every now and then so Jack could rest. It was just on daybreak when they reach the spot. They lay low and waited for the chopper to come.

Sam looked over ad Jack who was resting while she keeps a look out. When it was almost time. She wakes him up.

"Sir" there was nothing

"Jack, wake up" Jack open his eyes and look at Sam

"Sam"

"It almost time"

"Ok" he sat up

"How the knee?"

"Killing me"

"Don't worry we will be back at home soon"

"Yeah" they waited then Sam radio crackled into a life that made them smile.

A few minutes later they were heading back to camp. When they got there, Jack was taken away on a stretcher while the rest of the group showed up, she told them what happen when finished.

"Now if you guys will excuse me I'm going to have a hot shower and check on the Colonel"

Then she walked away to the barracks where they were assigned. After she had her shower and gotten change into clean clothes, she walks over to where the infirmary is to check on Jack. She walked in to see him in bed with his leg up on a pillow.

"Hey" he turn to look at Sam as she walk in

"Hey, you look tired"

"I'll be ok, how about you?"

"Well my black op days are over, I don't know what I'm going to do now"

"I'm sure the air force will find you something"

"Like what?"

"Training young recruits, who knows"

"I'll think about it"

"Ok, if you need to talk about anything, I'll be here"

"Thanks"

"I'll let you get some sleep"

"Ok, thanks for stopping by"

"Anytime" then she saw him close his eyes

"Sweet dreams Jack," she said before walking out of the room.

Two days later they were all back in Colorado Springs, Jack was transported to the air force base hospital since they were going to operate on him.

Sam visits him when she could. When Jack was in the hospital for two weeks, Sam walks in to visit him, when she saw him, she could tell something was wrong.

"Jack what wrong?"

"I ask Sara if she could bring the boys next time she came… she said no… I haven't seen my… our sons in three weeks" she could see that he was getting angry, so she walks over and sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand while looking at him.

"Did you ask why?"

"She said that she rather wait till I'm out of here rather her brings them here"

"That not right or fair, do you know when you are getting out?"

"Not till next week then therapy for god knows how long then after that who knows"

"Ok well before you know it you will be able to see our sons again, so for the meantime, I got something to keep you busy"

She turn around and let go of Jack's hand and she pick up her bag and pulled put a crossword book and couple of pens then put her bag back, then she turned around and pass it to him

"This should help keep you going and you won't be bored," she said smiling

"Thanks, Sam"

"No problems… so have any of the guys visit you yet?"

"Yeah they have, giving me a hard time as always"

"I bet, but revenge is always sweet you know"

"I know, thanks"

"No worries, Colonel Smith reckons if I keep it up with what I'm doing by this time next year I'll be a lieutenant colonel"

"Hey that great news, what about your dream?"

"I got a letter from them today, I was decline again, but I'm not going to give up"

"Good on ya"

"Well then you shouldn't give up" they both smile

"Ok I won't if you won't"

"Deal" they both shook hands. They talk for the next hour before Sam left to go home.

Three days later the black ops teams were called away for a mission, Sam called to leave a message for Jack before she left. The team was away for five days for the mission.

While on the mission three men and Sam was wounded, but Sam didn't give up, she still covered their ass even thought she was shot. She didn't tell the others for three days.

When she got a chance to be alone, she changes her dressing and had some painkillers. By the time the mission was over, Sam saved her team lives, she risks her life to save the others.

When she finally got on the chopper, they took off and she was able to relax for the first time. When they reach the base, the three wounded men were taken away on a gurney. Sam walk into the infirmary and a nurse walk up to her

"Are you alright Major"

Sam drop her backpack and gun then walk over to a gurney and collapse on top of it, the nurse followed her and when she collapsed on the gurney, she rolled Sam over and her eyes widen when she saw the blood

"I need a doctor here" the nurse called out then a doctor walk over and saw the blood, he help the nurse move Sam on the bed properly and the quickly removed her vest and cut the shirt

"Oh my God," the nurse said when she saw her top covered in blood.

The doctor quickly started barking orders and they got Sam into OR. One of the nurses open Sam backpack and the med kit, she saw it empty, so she notified the doctor, then the nurse went and took her backpack to her teammates.

"Sir here is Major Carter's backpack"

"Carter's backpack" she pass it to him

"Where is she?"

"In OR, you don't know sir"

"Lieutenant?"

"She been shot, from her med kits and the state she was in I'll say two, three days ago" they were all shock

"You didn't know she was shot?"

"No, we had no idea, oh god, how bad is it?"

"Sorry I don't know sir"

"Thanks for telling us"

"Yes sir" then she turned around and walked away

"Bloody hell why didn't tell us?"

"I don't know," one of them said

"My best guess is pride, still trying to prove that she is one of us"

"She doesn't have to, we all know that"

"Trying telling her that"

"I know why she like that" one of them said, they all look at him again

"And that would be?"

"She was turned down again from NASA"

"What again"

"Yeah" they were all shock.

Two hours later the doctor walks into the mess hall and over where the team is.

"Doc is everything ok?"

"Yes and no" he sat down and look at them all

"Colonel Smith is going to live but I'm sorry his career is over, one bullet hit the main nerve which affects his right leg, there nothing can be done, he got some feeling but not all of them. The lieutenant and the captain are going to make a full recovery"

"What about Major Carter?"

"We lost her twice on the table, but we got her back, she was shot in the stomach, right lung, left leg and shoulder. She lost four pints of blood, she one lucky women and how she survive like she did, I don't know," he said shaking his head

"Can we see them?"

"Tomorrow, if all goes well all four of them will be returning back to you in the morning"

"Thanks, doctor" then he got up and walk out leaving them alone.

"Shit," Jeff said after a minute silence, they all look at him.

"What?" one of them said?

"Jack," they all look at him and each other.

"Who's going to tell him," another one said.

"I'll do it," Jeff said.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," the next morning the team and four patients flew back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When they got there, the men reported to their CO while the four patients were sent to the hospital. After the briefing, Jeff called Mary

"Hello"

"Hi honey, I'm back can you came and get me"

"Sure what wrong?"

"I'll tall you when you get here"

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"Ok thanks" then they hung up.

Twenty minutes later Mary arrived to pick up Jeff who was in his civvies

"Mary can you take me to Denver"

"Jeff what wrong" he turned and looked at her

"Sam was shot, she went flat line twice in OR, they got her back, but it a miracle that she is alive, she was covering our asses for three days while she was slowly bleeding to death and not telling us"

"Oh god, look I'll take you to the hospital that is where Jack is, he been having therapy every day at this time"

"Thanks honey" she drives them to the hospital, when they got there they walk in and down to where the phys rooms is.

When they walk in they saw the doctor and Jack but no Sara. Jeff walk over them

"Hey Jeff welcome back… Jeff what wrong" when he saw the look on his face

"Doctor I need to speck to Jack alone please"

"Sure, we were done for the day any way" then he walk away.

Mary watch the look on Jack face when Jeff told him what happen on the last mission and what happen to Sam every thing, when he finish few minutes later she heard

"Get me my crutches"

Jeff got Jack crutches and they follow Jack down to the nurses' station

"Colonel what can I do for you sir"

"Major Carter room, I know she was brought in here" the nurse type away the look at Jack

"Room twenty three, you go down the corridor then turn down the corridor on the right, it the first door on the right"

"Thank you" then he turn around and hop down to Sam room.

When he got there Jeff push the door open for him and Jack hop in and stop when he saw her pail face and tubes and machines every where. He hops over to a chair and sat down and moves his crutches away then he held on to her hand, while looking at her. Jeff and Mary quietly walk out of the room closing the door behind them.

"He taking this hard"

"Yeah, this pass few weeks has been hell on him, on them both"

"I know, I found out he spoke to Sara when he got out of here about the boys. She was making one excuse after another and he called me up few days ago and ask if I could pick him up and bring him here for therapy, Sara wasn't in the mood for driving, so when I went to pick him up he had a bag with him"

"What?"

"Yeah, he been staying at our place for the last four days while he been having therapy. We talk couple of days ago, the reason why Sara don't want the boys to visit Jack cause he was in air force hospital, not normal hospital"

"Ah"

"There more, the day I pick him up, he and Sara had a fight, she told him that he not the father of any of them"

"You're joking?"

"Nope, he called his lawyers and they are taking care of every thing, the court case is next week and Sara give him a choice his job or their sons"

"Gee that black mail"

"I know, he ask his lawyer about a parent test to see if he is the Biological father and he even ask for Sara to have one"

"Woo, I suppose it one way to get it out in the open"

"Yeah, when it comes out that Sara not their mother, boy the shit going to hit the fan on that one"

"I'll say" they look through the window as they can see Jack talking to Sam even though she was sleeping. Half an hour later Jeff walk in to the room

"Jack" he turn to look at Jeff

"Mary and I are heading on home now, she told me what been happening"

"Ok thanks"

"Is there any thing we can get you?"

"No, not at the moment, but thanks"

"No worries, call us when your ready and one of us will come and get you"

"Thanks… night"

"Night Jack don't worry, she a fighter, we both know that"

"True" then Jeff walk out and closing the door behind him,

Then they walk out of the hospital together and then home. Jack spent the night next to Sam bed, when he woke up he look up to see Sam looking at him

"Hey, welcome back" he gave her hand a squeeze

"Jack"

"Yeah I'm here, your back at home, well your in hospital, how are you feeling?"

"Sore tired"

"Well I'm not surprise, Jeff told me what happen, Sam I could have lost you, you know"

"I know, but I'm here now"

"True to true" he stroke her cheek while looking into her eyes

"Sam, Sara and I have separated"

"Why?"

"Cause of our sons, the excuses why she didn't bring them to see me, I just couldn't handle her excuses any more, then she black mailed me, either my job or the boys"

"You're joking, so she know that your chances to come back is fifty, fifty?"

"Nope and I'm not going to tell her… we both agree about me spending more time with the team than with our sons"

"Your joking I can't believe she said that after what she did, talk about the pot calling the kettle black"

"Yeah, I'm glad our boys weren't there when it happen"

"Were they are school and day care?"

"Yep… she told me to my face that I wasn't their father" Sam was shock with that news

"What did you do?"

"She told me to get out so I pack my bags and left that was five days ago, I've contacted my lawyer, he getting every thing sorted out for me, the court case is next week"

"Ok" then her eyes were starting to close

"Get some rest Sam, we will talk some more later"

"Ok" then she close her eyes and she fell back to sleep.

While she was sleeping, Jack got up and went to relieve him self then he went to check on the others who were also in the hospital. He spoke to them for a while before he called Jeff.

Over the next few days Jack visit Sam and the others before and after therapy; he was please that Sam is getting better and the others were being realist. Sam was never board, she had lots of visitors while in hospital that made her smile, but she knew that there is five she would love to see but she knows that won't happen, for a while yet.

The day of the court case for the divorce, Sam was thinking about what Jack going through and wishes she was there for him, but the other guys were there to support him at this time.

Sam was lost in through till she heard the door open, she turn her heard to see one of the Major wives such her head in and smile

"Hey Sam how are you feeling?"

"Good getting better, what going on?" the women walk in and close the door.

"We all know what going on Sam"

"We… what do you mean?"

"Jack told the guys and us women last night at Jeff and Mary place… we know that you are the biological mother of Jack kids and that Sara been lying all this time"

"I know, even I was shock when I found out"

"I bet, but I got some good news that would make your day"

"Oh"

She walked back to the door and open in, she wave her hands then step back. Sam eyes widen when her five boys walk into the room with the colonel wife behind them.

"Surprise"

"Sam, are you ok" when they saw tears falling down her cheek

"Yes, I'm fine... want to give me a hug"

They all smile and the two women help them on to the bed so they could give Sam a hug, there was tears falling down her checks as she mouth the words 'thank you' to them.

"Sam did I hurt you, your crying" JJ said

"No JJ you didn't hurt me, these are happy tears"

"We miss you Sam"

"I miss you to, all of you" then she hugs them again.

They spent the next two hours talking and laughing that made Sam happy. The two women sat down on the chairs listening to the boys talk and seeing Sam happy. When it was time, Sam gave them a hug and said

"I love you guys so much… like if you were my sons" they all smile

"I wish you were my mummy" Alex said which shock the two women

"I wish the same to sweet heart, we will see one another again"

"Promise"

"No I won't promise, but I'll try my best like what you do in base ball, ok"

"Ok" then they said their good byes and left with the two women.

At the end of the day Jack walk in and he sat on the edge of the bed

"How did it go?"

"Well the good news is the judge agree to the parental test on all the five boys and the one she is carrying"

"That good news, any thing else?"

"All we can do is wait and see… Sam there is some thing I should of talk to you about"

"If it about letting the rest of the team know that I'm the kids mother I know"

"How?"

"Jenny and Jane brought in a surprise for me"

"What was it" he looked around the room which made Sam smile, he look at her and frond

"What was it" she held onto his hands

"Our sons" He smile back at her

"Our sons was here?"

"Yes… for two hours, they just talk and talk and talk about what they been doing, they are so wonderful Jack, JJ, Charlie and Daniel are all in base ball team at school, I'm so happy about it"

"Same here Sam, same here"

They talk for half an hour before Jack left since Sam dinner arrived. It took two weeks before the results came back, by that time Jack was using a Cain and Sam was out of hospital but still on leave.

When Jack and his lawyer walk in to the courtroom, Sara and her lawyer were already there, once they were seated, they waited for couple of minutes when the judge walk out and sat down.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"As you know I have the results of the parental test on whether or not Sara and Jonathan Jack O'Neill are the parents of Jonathan Jack, Charlie Harry, Daniel Ian, Alex Jon, Brain Tom O'Neill and the unborn twins. What ever happens if Mr O'Neill is the biological father, he have every right to see his sons and unborn children, is that clear Mrs O'Neill"

"Yes your honor"

"Ok"

She open it up and pulled out the letter and read it, she raised an eye brow then look at Sara then back to the letter, then she put it down in front of her then she look at both parties.

"Mrs O'Neill is there any thing I should know about"

"Your honor Mrs O'Neill has told you every thing" Sara lawyer said

"Really" then she look at Sara

"Mrs O'Neill are you sure there is nothing"

She looked at the judge then over to Jack, tears were starting to fall down her check, and then she looked at the judge once again

"Yes there is some thing to add"

"Care to tell us, I'm sure Mr O'Neill would like to know"

"I'm not the boys biological mother… I went to egg bank and choice a donor" then she turned and looked at Jack

"I'm sorry I lie to you Jack I know how important it is for us to have a family, when I found out that I couldn't have children of my own, I had to do some thing, I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you talk to me about it"

"Cause I knew you would be upset"

"How would you know, I'm more upset now cause you lied to me not just once but three times" Jack close his eyes and shook his head

"Now we know that Sara O'Neill isn't the biological mother, the test prove that"

"Your honor is my Clint the biological father?" Jack lawyer asked

"The tests came back ninety nine percent, My O'Neill is the biological father, Mr O'Neill, now you know the truth, the choice is yours"

"Thank you your honor… I would like to know who the biological mother is but I got a fair idea who she is"

"Who do you think it is?" the judge asked

"Major Samantha Carter"

"Why would you think she is the mother Mr O'Neill"

"Major told me few years ago for her to finish her doctor degree at the Denver university she donated her eggs for cash. She told me that a women gave birth to triplets and twins three and half years apart, then she told me what month, it was at that time Sara had the five boys. Then there was comments on how the boys look a bit like her, I didn't relies but I should of, but I didn't"

"Mr O'Neill would you like to know if Major Carter is the biological mother?"

"Only if she want to know"

"Very well, and if Major Carter is the biological mother, of these children, the name on the boys birth certificate will be chance since Mrs O'Neill has lied. When she sign the birth papers stating that she is the mother of these boys knowing she wasn't the biological mother… as for the divorce are you sure you still want to go ahead with it?"

"Yes your honor" they both said

"Ok" then she got the divorce papers out and signs them, once finish she looked at them both

"You both know that it would take two days to finalize"

"Yes your honor"

"Good, Mr O'Neill if Major Carter do agree with the blood test and she is the mothers, have your lawyer send me the papers and I'll sign them, as for visiting rights. Mr O'Neill do you want Mrs O'Neill to still see the children I'm sure you can work some thing out" Jack nodded

"Good case close" she bang the hammer then she stood ups and walked out of the room. Jack and his lawyer shook hands

"Congratulation Jack"

"Thanks, we will talk in few days soon as I talk to Major Carter"

"What about the twins?"

"What the procedure in this case?"

"The twins will have to stay with Sara for two months while she breastfeeding and after that, the twins go to you"

"Ok, Sara not due to give birth for another ten weeks"

"I know"

"Ok well I'm going to go and talk to the major now"

"What about your sons?"

"They can stay with Sara till I get a place of my own"

"Ok, how long with that take?"

"About a week"

"Ok, I'll talk to her lawyer"

"Ok, thanks"

Then Jack got up and walked out of the courtroom. He walked out side and got into his truck and drove around to Sam place.

When he got there he walk up the steps and was just about to knock when Sam open the door, she let him in and she close the door behind her, then she follow him into the living room. Sam waited for him to make the first move he turned around and look at her then smile

"The boys are mine" they both hug and smiling

"That is great news Jack" when they pulled apart

"The judge made Sara confess that she not the biological mother but" he let out his breath

"But"

"I told the judge that I think that you're the biological mother, so the choice is yours weather or not if you want to know, if so you will have to have a blood test done and when it dose come out that you are their mother. The judge will chance the boys' birth certificate so that you name would be on it"

"Wow" they both sat down

"Then what, what about the boys?"

"Well I got to get a place of my own before the boys can live with me"

"Wouldn't they like to know what going on?"

"Yeah you're right as always"

"First thing is I'll get these blood test done then you and see your sons, talk to them and then see what happens from there, ok?"

"Sure"

"So shell we get these test done first"

"Ok"

They both left in their own cars to the hospital, after Sam gave them a blood sample; they went their separate ways. Jack drove to his house in Denver, when he got to his house Sara wasn't there but his sons were and a neighbor who was looking after them Jack spoke to his sons letting them know what was happening, so they would under stand. When he finish telling them he look at them all

"Daddy who is my real mummy?" JJ asked

"I think it Sam, we will know in two weeks"

"Why that long?" Daniel asked

"Cause that is how long the test take"

"Ok, we can we live with you daddy"

"Soon as I can get a place to stay"

"Ok"

He talk to them for an hour while he pack some more of his things then he said his good byes to them and promise to visits them soon.

Over the next two weeks while waiting for the blood test results to return, Jack was able to walk with out a Cain, but his black op days were over. So his CO offer him a training job for the ones who want to become a black ops member, and with that a promotion to a full colonel. He accepted the job that made him Happy.

Sam was working at the academy for a week before she decided to leave black ops so she could concentrate on trying to get into NASA. She spoke to Jack and the others; they all wish her the best. The day the results arrived Jack, Sam and their lawyers were in the judge chamber.

"Major Carter I've heard a lot about you, you sure one hell of a solider and you won just about every metal and award that the air force has got, I'm impress"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to find out the results"

"Yes" the judge open up the letter and read item then she put it aside, then she open up the file in front of her, then look up at Sam

"Congratulation Major Carter you are the biological mother of the seven boys"

"What" Jack said in shock?

"Excuse me Mr O'Neill" she look at him

"Your honor Colonel O'Neill is shock about that, we didn't know that Sara O'Neill is carrying boys"

"Oh, sorry, well know you know, the test came back ninety seven percent"

"Thank you"

"Now Mr O'Neill have you found a place to stay?"

"Well yes your honor, Sam and I have talk in last two weeks, if the results came out that she is the biological mother of the boys, she offered for the boys and me to live with her so she could get to know them. As for visitation for Sara, we both agrees that she gets weekends and holidays and I'm selling my half of the house to her"

"Fair enough… congratulation Ms Carter"

"Thank you, just one question what about the papers I sign for when I donated my eggs?"

"Ah yes, that well when you sign the papers there was a page missing state that you will not find out what happen to the eggs, so you can find out what happen to them all if you like"

"I'm happy with the seven I got now"

"Ok" she sign the paper work, while Jack and Sam look at each other, when finish she close the folder.

"You will received new birth certificates in the mail with in the next ten days"

"Thank you"

"Now if you well excuse me I got another case waiting"

"Sure, thanks for every thing"

"My pleasure"

They stood up and Jack and Sam shook the judge hand before leaving with their lawyers. After they got to Sam place he pick her up and swing her around they both were laughing, when he stop they still had their arms around each other while looking into each other eyes, then he lean ford and they both kiss, it was their first kiss. It became passionate, when they broke for air they look at each other

"Wow"

"You could say that again"

"So now what?"

"We go and get your thing and move in here then we can get the boys room sorted out, how that sound for starts"

"Ok, but what about us?"

"What do you want to do Jack"

"I don't know"

"How about dinner date"

"Sounds good to me" she smile

"Well then shell we"

"Of cause"

They left to go to Jeff and Mary place to pick Jack things up from there and also give them the good news, they were happy or them. They talk for an hour before leaving for home.

Once every thing is sorted out, Jack called Sara to let her know what has happen and what he would like to do which it was ok with her. That night Jack took Sam out to dinner, they both enjoyed one another company and had a wonderful evening.

Then next day while Sam was at work Jack went to Denver and pick up the boys' things, it took two trips. Once done he even got things sorted out with a school close by for when they would start on Monday.

Since he got some time to spare he went and did some shopping. He was walking pas a jeweler store and stops to see what they got and decided to go in and sees what they got. He was looking at some engagement rings, when he saw the one he like so a shop assistance walk over to him

"Can I help you sir"

"Yes I would like to look at this ring here" he pointed to the ring

"Sure"

The assistance got the ring out and Jack look at it was 1ct princess cut solitaire diamond set in18ct yellow gold band. When Jack look at it closely he nodded

"I'll take it" then he pass it back to the assistance then he got his wallet out and pass the women his credit card. Once paid for he walked out of the jewelries and headed to his truck, then home. On they way home he heard over the radio

"In the latest braking news Dr Val Head was found dead at her clinic behind the egg bank. The police officers have arrest the man at the seen of the murder, he states that Dr Head gave his wife the wrong fertilize eggs, and he not the father of the three boys. There is a investigation in the man clams, more on that in later date"

Then Jack turn the radio off just as he was driving down the drive way of his new home with Sam and sons soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That evening he cooks dinner for them both and he put a load of the washing through the machine. When dinner was finish, Sam arrived home

"Jack"

"In the kitchen" she walked in and smiles when she saw Jack over at the stove, she walk over to him and he bend over and gave her a kiss

"How was your day?"

"Good, yours?"

"Busy, I brought all of the boys things here it took two trips"

"Ok, hey did you hear the news about Dr Head?"

"Yeah did you know her?"

"Yes I did, it shocking with what that guy did"

"I bet, why don't you go up stairs and chance, while I'll dish up dinner"

"Sounds good to me" She gives him a kiss before going up stairs to her room and got change out of her dress blues. Once change and relived her self she walked back down to the kitchen to see that Jack just place their dinner on the table.

"Mmm, smell great"

"Thanks" they sat down and talk while eating dinner.

After dinner Sam took care of the dishes while Jack took care of the washing. Then they both sat down together and watch a movie while Jack got his arm wrap around Sam shoulder while she was leaning against him. After the late movie they both went to bed. Since their relationship is still new Jack sleeps in the bedroom next to Sam's.

In the mornings, they both go to the gym for their early morning work out and breakfast before Sam goes to work and Jack was still getting things sorted out for their sons. On Sunday late afternoon, Jack went to pick up the boys from Sara house and he drove home. They talk on the way home; he asked how things were at school, every thing.

"Boys, I got some good news for you?"

"What is it dad?"

"You are going to live with your biological mummy, and with Sara on week ends"

"Who is our mummy?"

"You will see" when they arrived home, the boys where shock to see Jack turn down Sam driveway.

"This is Sam house"

"And now it our house, come on lets go in side"

When he stop his truck and got out, he help them out and he pick up their bags as they ran to the front door just as Sam open it, she crouch down and gave them all a big hug.

"You're my mummy?" JJ asked

"Yes JJ I'm you mummy and all of you are my sons whom I love so much"

"I love you to mummy" Sam smiled as they hung again. Then she stood up and helps Jack with the kids' bags.

"Ok boys this way, your going to love your rooms" they follow Jack and Sam up stairs. They show them which room is theirs.

"As you can see you all got your names on the door so why don't you check out your rooms"

They look at the names on the door and they ran into their rooms. They all smile when they saw their room. Jack and Sam put their bags on the bed and watch each other them looking around the rooms.

"Who hungry?" Jack asked

"ME" the boys yelled out

"Ok, lets go into the living room"

They ran down stairs with Jack and Sam in tow. When they got to the bottom step they heard a car pull up so Sam went to see whom it was. When she walk into the living room, their eyes let up it was pizza. Half an hour later all the pizza was gone and the kids were watching a family movie before going to bed.

The next morning Sam shower the boys and got them ready for school while Jack cook breakfast and got their lunch sorted out. They were all having breakfast and the breakfast bar, eating and talking.

After breakfast once every thing was clean up Sam gave the boys a kiss before she head off to work and Jack drives them to school and day care before he went to Peterson air force base for the day.

At lunchtime Sam drove into town to look at different SUV's for the next week till she finds the ones she wants. On Friday afternoon Sam found the one she wanted it was a blue ford explore so she traded her car in for it, then she return back to work in it.

Sam finishes work early and drove over to Peterson air force base to see Jack. When she arrived She toot the horn to get Jack attention, since he was just about to get into his truck. He smile when he saw whom it was behind the wheel. When Sam stop she got out just as Jack walk over to her

"Nice"

"So you like it?"

"Oh yeah and the driver" they both hug and kiss

"Jack can you help me put the kids car seats in to my wagon and we can swap keys"

"Why?" she smiled at him

"So then you can drive it to Sara place since there is more room in it compeer to your truck and you don't want to get pulled up"

"True, ok"

He gives her a kiss then he helps her with the seats. Once done and they swap keys over, they kiss again before Jack got into the wagon and look around grinning before he gave Sam a wave before leaving to go and pick up the kids from school and day care.

Sam got into his truck and she drove home in it and got change before going into town to do some shopping before going home again. Jack and Sam decided to have taken away on Friday night while they boys were at Sara for the weekend.

On Monday morning Sam finds out that she had to go to Washington for an award ceremony which was on a Wednesday, so that night she told Jack about it, he was surprise but happy for her.

On Wednesday morning Sam and other personal that was attending the award ceremony were on the same plane. When they all arrived at Andrew's air force base they all got into mini vans and headed to the air force main building.

When they arrived and they all headed in side, Sam went to the women toilet to relieved her self before walking into the room when the ceremony began, there was air force officers who received one ward or another, there was even some promotions. When Sam name was called she walk up the steps and stood at attention and saluted.

"Major Carter for risking your own life to save your team lives you are rewarded the 'airmen metal' and the purple heart for being wounded in the line of duty, congratulation Major"

"Thank you sir" once the metals were pinning on to her the chief of staff added one more thing.

"And it has given me great privilege to promote Major Carter to lieutenant colonel"

Sam was shock with the news but she was happy. Once she was sworn in and her oak leave change, she saluted the general, which he did in return, then she walk back down to where she was before.

"Colonel Carter is the youngest lieutenant colonel in United States air force history, well done colonel" every one clap then they settle down, then the ceremony carried on got the next hour.

When it was over, every one mingles for a while before Sam walked out side to get some fresh air. She was out side for few minutes till she heard a voice behind here

"Colonel Carter" Sam turned around and smiled when she saw General Hammond

"Sir" she stood at attention and saluted, which he did in return

"At easy Sam"

"What can I do for you sir"

"I came to congratulated you on your promotion"

"Thank you sir, but I got the feeling there more to it?"

"Yes there is, I saw Jacob the other day" Sam look at him

"How did you know him sir?"

"I've known your father for a long time, I was his best man when he got married"

"That was you… you look different compeer to the photos that I remember" he chuckled

"Yes well that was thirty years ago"

"True"

"I told him they were are in the air force and where you are"

"What did he saw to that?"

"He said that you had some wild dream about going into space"

"NASA" she said sadly

"Yes, I suppose you still want to join?"

"Well things chance sir"

"Meaning?"

"I'm a mother now which I didn't know till few weeks ago"

"Your pregnant?" Sam smile

"No, have you got time?"

"Yes, what time your plane leaves?"

"1500 hours"

"Ok let go across the road to café there and we can talk"

"Sure sounds good to me"

They walk across the road to the café, once they got their coffee; they sat down in a corner to talk. Sam told General Hammond about the egg bank, Jack and Sara, what happen to their marriage, every thing.

While there they had lunch while talking. Hammond was shock to find out what Sam did, every thing.

"Sam that is… I don't know what it is, so you and Colonel O'Neill got seven kids?"

"All boys" she said smiling

"So what is his attentions now?"

"We have been talking about our families, getting to know one another and for me to get us to having a family, as for Jack at the moment he just getting use to his new job now he not with black ops any more since his knee damage"

"How is his knee?"

"Good but he will have to have surgery late on, be side that, he good, he like his sons, all kids at heart" Hammond smile

"I bet he loving every moment of it?"

"Yep, the sad puppy look and all" Hammond chuckle

"How are you handling it… being a mother and all?"

"Shocking at first but it's wonderful"

"I bet it is" then Sam phone rings

"Excuse me" then she answer it

"Carter… yes I remember… what?" Sam was shock, Hammond could tell some thing must of happen

"When did you find out… your joking, how many… so what happening about that… Ok thanks for telling me… oh I'll have some good news that would make your day" she smile

"You will find out when I get home… ok see you tonight then… I love you to now go and give those recruits a hard time… ok bye" she hang up smiling for few seconds then she look at Hammond

"Colonel is every thing alright?"

"Yes… no, remember the part I told you about what happen to Dr Head"

"Yes she was murdered, what about her?"

"Well the investigation has turn up some thing from the guy that murdered her"

"I remember reading it in the paper my daughter in law sent the paper to me every week, what was it that they found?"

"Some how Dr Head keep Jack semen and she use it instead of the husband semen"

"You're joking?"

"There more, the three eggs are mine and the three kids are all boys, Jack said that the police are going through all the records of all the women who choose my eggs and have their kids tested. So far the contact fifteen women just in Denver alone with all of the eggs I donated. The detectives in the case think if Dr head did all the eggs with Jack semen. We looking at over six thousand kids who are Jack and mine" Hammond was shock with what he just heard

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Jack and I will be talking about it tonight when I get home"

"Ok, you know if they are all colonel O'Neill and your kids, you would of made it in the gunnies book of records for have the most kids"

"Please I hope that doesn't happen, I've already made history sir" he grin at her

"I know you have colonel"

They talk for another half an hour before returning back to the hall. Then they said their good byes before going their separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that night Sam arrived home, she was tired and hungry, when she walk in the door, she could hear 'thump, thump, thump'.

When the boys ran down the stairs to great her, they were all talking at once so Sam put her hand up and they know to be quiet

"It good to be home and we will talk soon as I go up stairs and change ok?"

"Ok mum"

"Where Jack?"

"In the kitchen cooking" then Jack walk out with a tea towel over is shoulder

"Ok boys go and get clean up dinner almost ready" they all ran up stairs again, soon as they were gone Jack pulled Sam in to a hug and kiss

"How was your day?" Sam asked

"Good despite the detective showing up"

"Ok well I got some good news"

"Oh" he raised an eyebrow

She step back and he saw the new metals, he smile then puled her towards him and they both kiss

"Congratulations Sam"

"Thanks and that not all"

"Oh"

"Look at my shoulders she he look at her shoulder then to her, she was smiling

"Well I'll be, lieutenant colonel Carter" then he gave her a kiss

"Well I better go and get change while you check on dinner"

"Ok"

He gives her a kiss before she walk up stairs to get change out of her dress blues before dinner.

Over the next two-week have has been busy for both Jack and Sam with work and family. They have learn from the detective that Jack and Sam are biological parents of one hundred and eight kids, all boys and was able to get in contact with more couples and have their children check out. The guy that murder Dr Head was sentence to twenty years in prison for what he did.

One day Sam was order to a meeting at the pentagon, so she flew out on Monday morning for the meeting. When she arrived there, there were all the top brass, scientist and a woman who was in her seventies.

When the meeting started the top brass asked for Sam help, she listen and was shock to hear about an alien device, after finding out more about the device, she asked all sorts of question, which they were able to answer and one is about where the gate is. Sam was shock to find out that it is at Cheyanne Mountain.

"Sir with your permission I would like to look at the device first hand, it would help with any ideas"

"Permission grated and you are also to be transferred to Cheyanne Mountain and to here for this project"

"Thank you sir"

"You can start tomorrow morning at Cheyanne Mountain"

"Sir with your permission, can I start next week it would give me a chance to finish things at the academy"

"Granted"

"Thank your sir"

They talk a bit more before going their separate ways. Sam spoke to Professor Catherine Langford and asked her some questions before it was time for Sam to leave.

When she got home that night, the boys were already in bed and asleep. Jack greeted her at the door

"Hey, how did the meeting go?"

"Good" he gives her a kiss

"How are the boys?" she followed him into the kitchen

"Good, hungry?"

"Yeah and tired"

"Come on I'll heat up dinner, so what can your tell me about the meeting?"

"It's classified" Jack look at her

"Big?"

"Yep, it big alright and I'm going to be working between NORAD and the pentagon for the next two years"

"Woo, who knows it might lead you to NASA?"

"Who knows Jack, who knows" he pass her a drink while waiting for her dinner to heat up.

They talk about what the boys been doing, how they join baseball team that made them both happy.

Month later Sam was working on a dialing program when she got a phone call

"Carter"

"Colonel Carter, there a Colonel O'Neill on the line for you, he said is urgent"

"Put him through" then she heard a click

"Jack what wrong"

"Sam, I'm on my way to Denver, Sara gone into labor"

"What she not due till next week?"

"I know, I'll call you soon as I know some more"

"Ok, drive carefully"

"Will do, love you"

"Love you to" then they hung up.

Sam sat there for a minute till she heard foot steps then Catherine walk in with two coffee mugs in hand, she pass one to Sam

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah, that was Jack on the phone, Sara gone into labor"

"Oh, so any more news about the other kids?"

Catherine was in Washington for a week and she return back that morning

"Yes about two hundred, all boys, and some of them are in the triplets class"

"Wow, so what happening about the ones who got them?"

"Jack and I are going to let them adopt them and when they are old enough, they will learn the truth about Jack and me"

"Ok, how the dialing program coming along?"

"Good, here let me show you what I've done so far"

"Ok she walk around to where Sam laptop is so Sam could show her what she done do far.

Early the next morning Jack walk in the door and into the living room when he heard the TV going, he smile when he saw Sam asleep, so he walk over to her and bend over and gave her a kiss, when she open her eyes, she smile

"Hey, when did you get in?"

"Just now" Sam sat up and looked at the clock it was just after five in the morning. She looked at Jack who looked tired

"How did it go?" Jack sat down rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair then he turned to look at her.

"Sara hermitage just after three this morning while she was in labor, they had to do emergency C Section, the twin boys are fine"

"Sara"

"She going to be ok, they had to do hysterectomy on her, she lost a lot of blood"

"Oh god, how are you coping with this?"

"I'll be ok"

"Well why don't you go to bed and get some sleep, since I'm up I might as well go to the gym for an hour"

"Yeah"

He got up, then Sam got up he have her a hug and a kiss before walking out of the living room and up stairs to his room. Sam followed couple minutes later. Sam went to the gym and work out for an hour before going back home, having a shower then dress before getting the boys ready for day care and school.

"Where dad?"

"He gone to bed"

"Why had he gone to bed?"

"Cause he didn't get home till after five this morning"

"Did mum had the babies?"

"Yes she had the twins"

"Were they girls?"

"No they were boys"

"What their names" Sam smile

"Connor and Patrick"

"I like their names, when can we see our brothers?"

"Well I'll talk to Jack and see if we can do it Saturday after noon, after lunch since you boys got base ball in the morning there, we can make a day of it"

"Cool" JJ said making Sam grin.

"Come on your boys don't want to be late for school and day care"

"No" they all said.

Few minutes later they were in Sam wagon and were on her way to the school first, then day care. Once the boys were drop off she went to the base. She called the commanding officer there to give him the news and told him that Jack would be back at work the next day.

The commander sent his congratulation to Sam and he under stands. When finish on the phone, she started working on her project for the rest of the day. That night Sam spoke to Jack after they boys were in bed.

"Jack our sons what to meet Conner and Patrick"

"I bet they do, I'll have to talk to Sara about it"

"Oh, ok, I said to them we could this Saturday since the triplets have got a ball game on in Denver in the morning… we could have lunch while in town and visit them afterward, that is if it ok"

"That is a great idea since Sara is in hospital, I know she would like that" Sam smile

"Well then, it settles" then they both kiss and snuggled in one another arms.

Few days later on Saturday morning, they all went to Denver for the kids base ball game, which they just, won. Then afterward they went to McDonalds for lunch that they all enjoyed.

Since they got another two hours before visiting hours, they went shopping for new clothes for their growing boys and they all wanted to get Sara some flowers, so they pick out a big bunch of them, which Jack paid for them before heading to the hospital. When they got there they all walk down to the maternity ward, to Sara room. Jack went in first.

"Hi" Jack said

"Hi Jack, come on in"

"Ah, I brought the family with me, we hope you don't mind" Sara smile

"Of cause not Jack, bring them in"

"Ok" Jack turned and look out the open door

"Come in guys, remember what we talk about this morning"

"Yes daddy"

They walk in and over to the bed, Sam was last to walk in. The boys all took turns in getting on the bed and giving Sara a hug while Sam put the flowers on the bed.

"Hi Sam"

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok, Jack been telling me about what happen at the clinic and all those children, I feel sorry for the parents"

"Thanks, the detective on the case said it going to take months to find all the couples and have the kids tested"

"I know, Jack told me" they talk for an hour when two nurses walk in with the twins. The boys look at their baby brothers for few minutes before leaving.

"Jack could you stay for a minute" Jack look from Sara to Sam, she gave him a small nod

"Come on boys lets go and get a drink, Jack needs any thing?"

"No I'm fine thanks Sam"

"Ok, we will be back in half an hour"

"Ok"

Sam and the boys left the room with the two nurses. Jack was holding Connor while Sara started breast-feeding Patrick


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Jack Dr Williams came and saw me this morning" Sara said

"Oh, is every thing ok?"

"It is now, he told me when they removed the womb they found lumps on the out side, so he had them tested… they were cancer, they found three of them, he said that no one including me would of known till it was to late"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea"

"You and me both, but I'm luckily… twice"

"Yeah" he looked down at his son who was looking up at him with his blue eyes.

"How are things at home?" he looks up at her

"Good, Sam working on some thing classified and me I'm still train young recruits, good news is I'm have the knee surgery done next month"

"That good news"

"It is, but at lest I won't be board, with Sam and the boys around and the guys will be dropping by when they aren't on a mission to keep me company during the day"

"Ok, so, are things serious between you and Sam" she moved Pat to her shoulder and gave him a pat till he burp

"Well we still getting to know one another"

"Jack" she look at him knowing that she and Jack have know one another for a year before they got engage then married six months later.

"Well yes we still sleep in separate bedrooms"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

Then Conner started to cry, so Jack stood up and put Conner on Sara lap and she pass him Patrick, then he sat down again while Sara pick up Conner and started breast feeding him.

"So what are you going to do then?"

"We been out on a date couple of times, which was good"

"And, do you want to marry her?"

"Sara she fifteen years younger that me"

"So was my parents Jack"

"I know, I'll have to think about it and talk to Sam to find out how she feels about it"

"Ok, if you do, it fine with me, I know that she can make you happy"

"What about you?"

"I've been seeing some one we had a first date couple weeks ago"

"Oh ok"

They talk for few minutes, by that time pat had his fill and was burp, and now asleep. Sam knocks on the door and opened the door a bit

"It's only me, is it ok to come in?"

"Yep, where the boys?" Sam walked in with boys in tow. They walk over to see their brothers again

"Dose that answer your question Jack" Jack smile at her

"Yes it dose"

They talk for an hour before leaving since Sara was tired and two nurses showed up to talk the twins back to the nursery for couple of hours.

Sara and the twins was realist from the hospital on Friday afternoon, Jack was there to pick her and the boys up and then took them to Sara place where the boys were waiting for them.

Once settle in, Jack left to head on home for a quiet weekend with Sam. Month later Jack had his operation and every thing went well and Jack had a month off to recover.

Sam was working on her dialing program for six months and she started ordering parts in that she needed to build the computer system, the back ups every thing.

At the Sam time she started designing an iris for the gate and a 'MALP' and 'FRED' for when it goes through the gate now that Catherine was able to translate some of the writing about what the gate dose, when she showed it to Sam one day

"Wow so the alien device is a portal to what a planet" Sam said

"Yes it looks like it"

"Woo, you know we will have to think of a name for the gate"

"True any ideas" Sam look at the pictures, and remember what Catherine said then smile

"Stargate"

"What that name Sam?"

"Well for starts 'star' mean planets, and 'gate' is like walking through a door a gate way to another planet"

"I like it" she said smiling

"Stargate it is" they both grin then carry on working.

When Sam flew to the pentagon for the two monthly up date she started calling the alien device a 'stargate' when the chief of staff asked

"You called the alien device a what?"

"Star gate sir, Professor Lang ford was able to translate some of the writing… it a gate way to another planet, so star means planet and gate is like a door sir"

"Stargate, it go a nice ring to it" Sam grin

"Yes it has sir, may I continue"

"Of cause"

"Thank you sir" then she carried on with the briefing for the remaining of the day, when finish one of the generals said

"Is there any thing else to shear colonel?"

"Yes sir, we got part of a address that was found from the stone that covered the stargate"

"Part colonel?"

"Yes sir from what proffer Langford could translate it needed seven codes, but part of the stone was damage and we don't know what the seventh one is"

"What code?" another general asked Sam took a deep breath

"Sir it like a phone number when you dial the phone. Like you want to call a old friend and part of the paper with the phone number on it was rip and you only had six of the seven numbers, that what I mean, this is the six symbols that was found"

She moved one clear sheet from the projector and replaces it with the next one with the six symbols on it. When they saw it

"Are you sure that is correct colonel?"

"Yes sir, if you look at the tenth photo you can clearly see the address"

When they look at the photo, then to the wall and back again, they could see the address and where it was broken.

"Well colonel well done"

"Thank you sirs, and I do have a requests of items that I'll be needing to finish building the dialing programs, it on the last page sirs" they all moved the papers till they got the one and look it over then back to Sam

"Are you sure you need all of these Colonel?"

"Yes sir"

"Well then we will get them for you colonel"

"Thank you sirs"

"If there is nothing else colonel" then Sam phone rings

"Sorry sir" she pulled it out of her pocket and answers it

"Carter… yes sir… I'm at the pentagon sir… when… ok I got an idea" then she moved her phone away.

"Sir I got General west on the phone, he need me for urgent black ops mission" then there was a knock on the door

"Enter" then a Major walk quickly into the room and whisper to the chief of staff, which he nodded in return, couple of minutes later thee major left, and the general turn to Sam

"Colonel I was just told what happen, what do you need" Sam smile then got back on the phone

"Sir it Carter, I do it but I'll need my gear… thanks sir, and some one to brief me about what happen every thing… ok yes sir… sir can you contact… thanks sir… I'll won't let you down… thanks sir" then she hung up and look at the generals in the room.

"Sir I'll need some one to take me to Andrews air force base and a chopper or plane to take me to the 'enterprise'"

"Colonel?"

"One black ops team went in on a mission, they were caught, it was an ambush soon as they landed, then they send a second team in, same results, that why general west requested my help sirs"

"Ok there will be a car waiting for you out side"

"Thank you sirs" she stood at attention and saluted, which they did in return then she quickly pack every thing up

"Colonel" Sam looked up

"Yes sir"

"Good luck"

"Thanks sir, don't worry, no one gets left behind" then she pick up her brief case and walk out of the room. On the way out she called Jack

"Hello"

"Hi Jack did General west call you?"

"Yes he did, Sam I don't think you should go alone"

"I know but remember no one gets left behind"

"I know but still"

"Jack after General west told me, I'm thinking there a mole, so since I'm not going to be here perhaps you can find the mole"

"Sam what are you saying?"

"Two black ops team were ambush soon at the hit the ground, these guys were waiting for them they knew where they were going to be and at what time, there got to be a mole"

"I hear yeah, Sam be carefully"

"I will give our sons a hug and kiss from me and tell them that I love them"

"Will do" Sam walk out side to the waiting car

"Jack I got to go, I love you"

"I love you to, come home when you can"

"Will do, bye" then she hung up then she got into the car, and she was on her way to Andrews air force base.

On the way she called Catherine to let her know that they go the thumbs up and that she was called back for a mission. Which Catherine under stands? When she arrived there there was a plane waiting there for her.

The flight took six hours to get to the enterprise. Soon as she was aboard she requested to see the captain. When she was on the bridge, she wanted to talk to him in private, so they walk into his office.

"Captain you know what happen and why I'm here"

"Yes I do, I've been told to give you what ever you want"

"Good there should be another plane landing here in two hours with all my gear and some one informing me about what going on, soon as I know and change I'll need a chopper to take me over to where the two teams were when they were ambush"

"Got it any thing else colonel"

"Yes I want to put this is your safe what in this briefcase is top secret classified reports"

"I under stand, here let me put it away now for you"

"Thank you, if it goes missing or been tampered with while I'm away, it would be on you head captain" he was opening up his safe

"Colonel it will not be on my head" Sam look in to his eyes

"Oh yes it will, just remember captain, if any thing happens to that briefcase you will have to deal with the chief of staff and the president" the captain was shock

"Are we clear captain"

"Yes colonel"

"Good, now if you can please put it away and can some one show me to the mess hall"

"Yes ma'am"

The captain lock the case away and he got one of the crew to show Sam where the mess hall is. When Sam walk in, the crew look at her just as she went to get some thing to eat and sat down to eat it while she was thinking who might be the mole.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After dinner she went to use the toilets, lucky she remember where they were. After she been she walk around till she was on the deck looking and the planes coming and going for few minutes before going back in side.

Walk up a couple of levels till she came to a door that lead to out side where she was looking at the sunset thinking about Jack and their sons. Wondering what they are doing at this time.

She look at her watch and headed back in and then she went to the flight deck just as a plane landed then a Major walk off the plane with two back packs, he nodded to Sam which she did in return.

They walk down to where Sam was getting change. While in the room the Major had his back to Sam, he was telling her every thing about the mission. When change, she grab the file out of the major hand which made him stop

"You can turn around now Major" He turn around while Sam was looking over the file then she look up to see the major holding a gun with a silencer on the end

"So you're the mole"

"I been order to stop you at any cost"

"Is that right, how long have you been in the black ops?"

"A month"

"Right and your boss"

Then there was a knock on the door that distracted the major. Which gave Sam a chance to knock the gun out of his hand and she push him which cause him to knock his head on the wall and fall onto the floor, Sam step over him and open the door

"Get the captain please and some one with pair of cuffs"

"Ma'am"

"Just do it" Sam said in colonel tone

"Yes Ma'am" the he left. Couple of minutes later the captain showed up

"Colonel" when he saw the major on the floor

"Captain I want him cuff and sent back to Colorado Springs and a secure line to the pentagon, I just found the mole"

"Excuse me a mole"

"Later, I got a mission to deal with"

"Yes ma'am"

The captain bark some orders and Sam got a plastic bag out and pick up the gun and put it I the bag and sealed it then pass it to the captain

"Can you put this in your safe it evidence"

"Yes, I'll do that right now"

"Good"

Two men showed up and cuff the major then they pick him up and took him out on the flight deck. Sam was following them. Once on the plane she gave the crew orders before the plane took off.

She walk up to the bridge where she spoke to the chief of staff for couple of minutes before heading back to where her gear is, she check every thing over.

"Shit" then she pick up the phone and called the bridge, she spoke to the captain for a minute before hanging up.

Then she check ever thing else out till the captain showed up and Sam showed him her guns, they bullets were blank, so he showed her where the armory is.

Sam look through with what they got then she started picking the weapons she wanted and pass some of them to the captain, then she pick up the other ones she wanted.

When finish they headed back to he changing rooms and pack every thing up then she pick up her black hat and put that on them she pick up her two back packs then they left for the flight deck where a chopper was waiting for her.

Once aboard with her two backpacks, she gave the captain a salute before he moved away and the chopper took off. Sam put her headsets on so she could talk to the pilots for couple of minutes then she pulled out the file and read it.

When they were close, Sam suspects that they would be waiting for her so she told them where to go. So they followed Sam instructions till they came to a small clearing, so Sam rope down from there, then she got her two back packs and work her way to the prison.

Luckily it was dark when she landed. She work her way to the prison and check the area out, every thing, then she set her bombs in areas which would course a distraction for a while.

When she was ready and in place she got her gun out and couple of towel from the ship and wrap them around the gun and she fired it once, killing one of the guards, her plan work since there was only a small 'ping' came from the gun.

She moved and was able to drag the body to an area and had him lie on his stomach with a Grenada set under him, then she went and planted more explodes before walking her way in to the prison.

She could hear screaming, so she walk down to where the screaming was coming from and look through the open door seeing one of the black ops men being torches for information

"He not going to tell you a thing"

Then the three men turn and look at Sam, one guy got his gun out and Sam shot him right between the eyes so the other two went to attack Sam only shot them, then they collapsed on the ground. Sam walked over and untied the Major

"Hey sorry I'm later, are you ok Major"

"I will be"

"Where the others?"

"Down the corridor, there is three in the cell on the left it the fifth one"

"Ok how many of you have been touched?"

"All of us"

"Ok stay here, I'll be right back"

"Ok"

Sam went to check each cell when she saw the others, she blew the lock off and walk in and she pass them bottle water

"I'll be back" then she goes to the next cells and was able to find them all.

"Come on guys or ride is waiting for us"

They all got up and walk or limp their way out. When they got so far they heard an exposition then the alarms went off

"Come on lets go"

They work to the exit door and Sam stops and pulled the detonator device and pushes the button. She waited till there was explosions that cause the Iraq's to run to where the two explosions are.

Sam waited then she gave the signal, they moved away from the prison and around the sand dunes and stop. Sam checks her watch and there was another explosion, then they ran they best they could for a mile.

Then Sam turned the beacon on so the choppers would know where she is. When she set two beacons off then they know that she got the teams. Then they heard another two more explosions.

"Ok we can walk now, those guys are going to be distracted for a while"

"What happen if they went looking for us colonel"

"They won't reach the cell block, cause that fifth explosion was the cell block, that whole area is nothing but bricks and dust"

"So they think that we are dead?"

"Yep"

Then they heard the two choppers so Sam got flair out and lit it and through it onto the ground then a first chopper showed up and landed

"Team one, you, you, you and you go" Sam said when she pointed to the four that the first team was supposed to rescue.

So the first black ops team and the four men ran to the chopper, once on they took off then the second one landed and the rest got on and they took off back to the enterprise.

When the choppers landed the medical staff showed up to take care of the wounded and at the same time the sun was starting to rise. Sam looked into the sun and smile before following the others.

Three hours later the two black op team the eight American prisoners that they were suppose to rescued and Sam were all on the plane head home. When the plane landed eight hours later, they all got off and walk in to the briefing room and waited for General West to show up. When he did he looked at them all, and then he looked at Sam

"Well done colonel, have you got the evidence for me"

"Yes sir" she open her briefcase and pick up a plastic bag and pass it to the general then she open her top vest pockets and pulled out a number of disks and pass them to him

"Here you go sir"

"Thank you colonel a job well done"

"No worries there sir"

"Ok shell we begins the briefing"

They all sat down and the two CO of the two black ops teams told the general what happen, when they finish Sam told them what she did. When they were all finish, he dismisses them. They all went and had their showers and freshen up before going home.

When she arrived home her sons ran out side to great her she crouches down and gave them all a hug and a kiss before walking in side.

She walk into the living room to see Jack in his lazy boy chair with the feet part up for his leg, she smile when he saw her walk into the room. She walked over and bends over and gave him a kiss

"How was the mission?"

"Accomplish, at lest I got a chance to blow up some thing"

"Oh?"

"The Iraq prison but I made sure that there was no other prisoners first"

"So the others are safe"

"Yep and home plus I got the mole"

"I know General west told me"

"Ok, well I'm going to go and soak in the tub for a while, will you be ok with the kids here?"

"Yep"

"Ok, then we can talk about dinner"

"Sure" she gives him a kiss before turning around and walking out of the living room. Jack watches Sam till she was gone then he turn and sees the boys looking at him

"What?"

"Dad are you and mummy going to get married?"

"Why do you ask that JJ?"

"Well we know that you love each other, so why not?"

"Timing buddy"

"Ok" then the turn back to the movie. While Jack think about what JJ said and smile.

Month later Jack was clear for active duty that he was please about, so one weekend while the boys were at Sara. On Saturday afternoon Sam decided to go into town and pamper her self at the spa.

So it gave Jack the opportunity to get his plan into action. He called one of Sam favorite restaurants in town and order take away four cause meal, then he went into town to the florets and looked around till he found what he was looking for.

It was a center piece of roses and a candle stick holder in the middle so he walk up to the counter and paid for it, then he left to go and buy two flute champagne glasses and bottle of champagne.

When done there it was getting dark and the shops were closing up for the day do he went to the restaurant and pick up the dinner after paying for it then head on home.

When he got home Sam wasn't there so he went in side and he quickly got every thing set up and he got change and pocket the ring.

He was walking down stair when he heard Sam wagon pulled up in the garage so he turn the music on but have it down low and he quickly lit the candle and put their first course on the table. And he turn off the kitchen lights except for one and all he could do is wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When he heard Sam walk in and saw the table, she step ford to see it was the small dinning table with two chairs. Two of every thing including the center piece and the glasses, she knew that she didn't have them, so she thought that he must of brought them.

"Wow, what the special occasion Jack" she turn and look at him

"All in due time Sam so shell we" He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down then she watch he walk over to the ice bucket. Then open the bottle of champagne then he pour them both a glass before putting the bottle back in the bucket, then he pick up his glass, then Sam did as well

"To us and our sons"

"To us" she said smiling they click their glass and took a sip before putting down their glass

"Mmm smells great"

"Well eat up"

"Ok" then they both started eating their first course.

"How was the spa?" Jack asked

"It was great, I should pamper my self more often"

"Perhaps you should cause you smell great and you look relax and look fantastic" he said smiling, which made her smile.

They talk about other things during their first course, when finish Jack took their plates away and return with their second course and refill their glasses up before sitting down again.

They spent the next hour talking while enjoying their four- course dinner. After dinner and Jack got up and got the dishes sorted out and in the dishwasher, he walk back over to Sam who was waiting for him to return.

When he did he walk up to her and cup her face with one hand while looking into her eyes, then he got down on one knee and at the same time he moved his hand from her face to her left hand.

"Sam these pass few months have been the most craziest months of my life ever since I found out that you are the mother to our seven plus sons. I know that we have grown closer in that time… Samantha Carter would you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me" he uses his free hand to open up the box to show Sam the ring. Sam gasp when she saw the ring, then she smiled

"Yes I will marry you… Jonathan"

He let go of Sam hand so he could get the ring out of the box and slip it on to her finger; Jack was please that it fit. Then he stood up and held on to Sam hand to pull her up so he could give her a kiss, he got so far then back up, Sam was confuse

"Stay there"

Then he put the box on the table then he turned around and went back into the kitchen to the fridge he open it up and pulled a small box of some thing. Then he close the fridge then return he as he open the box and pulled out a small packet then he open it up and pulled out a small chocolate bar and put it into his mouth and left to melt

"I always wanted to do this"

Then he pulled her into his arms and they both kiss and at the same time he slip the half melted chocolate in to Sam mouth. Then she push it back to him, then he did it again they did that till it was all melted and gone, by that time they broke apart for air

"Mmm peppermint chocolate tasty and different" she said smiling

"Different as in?" he raised an eyebrow

"Coming from you mouth that was so different, so hot"

"Well thank you, I wanted to try it out, so I hope you like the ring?" Sam looked at the ring then back at him

"Yes I do, but what about Sara and the boys?"

"Sara gave me her blessing the day we visit her and the twins in the hospital and as for our sons, they are wondering when we are getting married so we can sleep together" Sam laugh

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them when the time is right"

"And you are right" they both kiss one more time.

"So when would you like to get Married" he asked

"How about in September"

"That in four months?"

"So not September then?" Jack smile,

"September you want September you get"

"Well how about a date"

"Ok let look at the calendar" they walk over to where the calendar is and look at it

"Well what date Sam?"

"The fourth?"

"Yeah the fourth sounds good to me, so the fourth it is" they both hug and kiss.

"Sam there is one question I would like to ask you it a personal one"

"Ok what is it?"

"Have you had sex… I know that you told me about what you have done, I know it's a stupid question"

"Jack if you are wondering if I have sleep with any one, the answer is no, I've been so caught with all my studies and every thing, I didn't have time for a boy friend"

"Oh, well then, I suppose you want to wait till our wedding night?"

"Yes, can you wait that long?" Jack smile

"Yes I'll wait till then, cause it would be some thing special between us that we will share from that night on wards"

"True" they both kiss again.

"You know we have got a lot to do and little time to do it in"

"Well then first thing is the phone calls"

"We might as well get started then"

"How about tomorrow"

"Ok" then they both kiss again,

Till a new song started on the stereo, so Jack held on to Sam hand and they moved to an area where there was plenty of room and then he held her into his arms when the song started.

I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die

So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you

(Chorus) When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes

I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you

(Chorus)

(Chorus)

While the song was playing they where dancing slowly with their arms wrap around each other and looking into one another eyes, at the end of they song they both kiss.

"So what would you like to do now?" Jack asked

"Just hold me"

"That I can do" Sam put her head on his chest while still holding onto each other swaying to the music with smiles on their faces. Hey both dance and talk for the next two hours before going to bed for the night.

The next morning they been busy calling their friends to give them the good news, they were all shock but happy for them. Later that afternoon they both showed up at Sara house to pick their sons up. When they walk into the kitchen Sara was bottle feeding one of the twins.

"Hi the boys are out back"

"Ok how where they?"

"Being normal boys," she said smiling

"Well before we get our sons, we got some news to share" Jack said

"Oh?"

"I ask Sam to marry me, she said yes" Sara was shock then smile at them, then Sam showed her the ring

"Wow, congratulation to you both"

"Thanks" They talk for few minutes while Sara was burping the baby.

Then Jack went to get their son's in side and they all went to great Sam before running up stair to their rooms to get their bags.

"So any more news on the Dr Head case?" Sara asked

"Yes, I spoke to the detective on Friday night, there another thirty more children and babies DNA results have come back to be Jack and mine, fifty were mine and not Jack and the ones that is ours are all boys"

"Wow, is there any girls?"

"None"

"Wow so how many dose that add up to now?"

"One thousand three hundred and seven boys" Sara eyes almost pop out of her head

"Oh my god how many is there to go?"

"They are about thirty five percent through"

"Woo"

"That sums it up" then they heard the boys running down the stairs too great them

"Dad can we have ice cream on the way home" JJ asked

"Sure but first there is some thing Sam and I are going to tell you"

"What is it dad?" Daniel asked

"Sam and I are getting married"

"Cool" JJ said then they all gave them a hug, since they were happy for them.

Few minutes later they were in the van and they said their good byes to Sara till Friday. On the way home they all went to the mall where the ice cream shop is and they all got ice creams and sat down and talk while having it and also to look at the ring. Then they went shopping till closing time, and then they went home with smiles on their faces.

The next morning when Sam arrived at work the personal and staff congratulated her on her engagement which she thank them for then she got started working on her projects for the rest of the day.

Jack got the same greetings form the other personal when he return back to work, which didn't' worry him much.

A week later Sam flew to Washington to received the 'Sliver Star' and the 'Presidential unit citation' metal for the rescue of the two black ops teams and eight prisoners. When she return home Jack was waiting for her at the base. He rewards her with a hug and kiss before taking her home.

Over the next three months Jack and Sam have been busy between work, family and getting every thing done for their up coming wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Month after their engagement they work out that there was going to be over four hundred guests at the wedding and they been trying to save up for it. So each week they brought two scratches each so they could try their luck till one-day Jack scratch his and smile

"Sam, look"

He showed her it and she grin then he pick her up and swing her around then put her back onto her feet then gave her a kiss

"Wow Jack one hundred thousand dollars"

"I know you know what that mean"

"Yes money go to our wedding"

"Yes" they both hug and kiss.

When they had the weekends off they got a wedding coordinator in to see how things were going. They both decided on having both wedding and the reception at the 'broadmoor' hotel.

Sam was having her fitting done on Saturday morning and they both decided on having all there black ops team members as best men and their wives brides maids.

They choice Jeff and Mary to be matron of honor and best man for their wedding since they have been there for them over the past three years. Luckily all the men are in the air force so there was no problems with the uniforms there.

One day Sam was at the pentagon giving the generals there the latest up date on how things are going at the SGC the progress she and the staff has done. They were please with her work so far. When finish for the day and they were all happy, she asked them once again.

"Sirs I would like to know if I'm granted to take three weeks off from next weekend?"

"Why do you want to take time off know Colonel, you know how import this project is?"

"Yes sir and I'm also initial to take four weeks anal leave each year, which I haven't been able to on the past five years sir, every time I plan on taking leave. I ended up been called back to work, this time I want to take it off for personal reasons you received my request papers three months ago"

"Sorry colonel your request has been denied"

Sam pack up all the papers then she walked to the door and opened it then turn to them.

"Well then sirs, I'll let you tell Colonel Jack O'Neill that our honeymoon is canceled… sirs" then she walk out the door leaving them there. She walk quickly away till she heard

"Colonel Carter ten hut" she stop in her tracks then she heard foot steps then the chief of staff step in front of her

"I would not tolerate that sort of behavior colonel do I make my self clear"

"Yes sir, if you well excuse me sir I got a plane to catch and to brake the bad news to Jack that our honey moon been canceled" He look at her shaking his head

"Did you say in the meeting colonel Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes sir with two 'L's he was in special ops like me sir till he was wounded while on a mission, now his black op days are over, now he training young air force cadets at Peterson air force base sir"

"I remember him, you saved his life and blew up some missing missiles"

"Yes sir"

"I though he was married?"

"Divorce sir till next Saturday"

"I see"

"Excuse me sir I'm going to be late for my plane"

"Ok your dismiss"

"Thank your sir" then she saluted him that he did in return then she walk around him toward the elevators.

He could see that she was still angry, so he went back to talk to the other generals there about what Sam said. When he walked in the other generals look at him and he look back that them and collected his papers then said.

"Colonel Carter is right, she is initial to holidays like the rest of us"

"What about the star gate project" the general looked up at them

"It will still be there when Colonel Carter returns, you heard what she said, that they are a month ahead of schedule and she hasn't had any time off since she join the air force. We are lucky she didn't sued us for the leave she hasn't taken cause of one mission or another"

"Are you going to let her have her three week leave?"

"Soon as I find out a few things, and if she is right, I'm going to grant her that leave. She needs brake we all know that she been working hard on the project and if not that she been called in for a mission like what happen few months ago. I'll let you know soon as I've decided… we don't want out top air force scientist to burn out on us… do we"

"No sir" they all said

"Good I'll let you know tomorrow what I've decided"

"You know she reminds me of another general who was hot temper but that was in his younger days"

"Who?"

"Jacob Carter"

"Carter" he looked at the General

"Yes sir, General Jacob Carter, Colonel Carter father, I've know the family for years, he still station here at the pentagon sir"

"Really, so he going to be at the wedding then?"

"No sir, there was a family fall out after Jacob wife died ten years ago at the end of the month sir. Colonel Carter hasn't heard have seen her brother or father in that time"

"I understand, thank you General" then he walked out of the meeting room and down to his office. He made some requires in What Sam has done since joining the air force and about Jacob and Jack.

Later that evening when Sam arrived home, the boys greeted her as always. When she walk inside she smile when she saw Jack feeding Patrick and Conner

"Having fun?"

"Yep how did every thing go to day?" she gives him a kiss

"We will talk later, I'm going up stairs to have a bath and relax"

"That bad?"

"Yes and no" she gave him a kiss before walking out of the kitchen and up stairs to her bedroom.

After Jack got the twins feed and clean up he started getting dinner sorted. Half an hour later when Jack heard a car pull up

"Dad there some one in the drive way, he wearing a air force uniform" JJ yelled out Jack went to see who it is

"Ok why don't you go back into the living room ok"

"Ok"

Then there was a knock on the door, so Jack walk over with tea towel over his shoulder when he open up the door and was shock to see the chief of staff standing there

"Sir" Jack stood and saluted which he did in return

"Colonel, is Colonel Carter in?"

"Yes sir, come on in"

"Thank you" he walked in and took his hat off

"Charlie can you go up stairs and let Sam know that General Ryan is here to see her"

"Sure thing dad" then he ran pass them and up the stairs.

"Follow me sir, have you had any dinner, your more than welcome to stay"

"Thank you colonel, I accept"

"Cool what you like a beer, soda?"

"Beer thanks"

"Ok sit down, Sam shouldn't be to long, so why did you want to see her for?" he open the fridge door and got a bottle of beer out and pass it to the general who was sitting down at the breakfast bar

"What has she told you about the meeting?"

"Nothing but I could tell some thing was wrong"

"I know what it is" then they heard Charlie coming down stairs.

"Mum coming and she not a happy camper" Ryan raised an eye brow at what Charlie said

"Thanks go in the living room till dinner is ready"

"Ok" then he ran out of the kitchen.

"I read your profile colonel, you and Colonel Carter got seven sons"

"Thank you sir well we have got two thousand and twenty fours sons sir" the general choke on his beer, Jack stepped ford and gave him pat on his back till he was OK and got him an handle towel to wipe his mouth

"Your ok sir?"

"Yeah are you joking colonel?"

"Nope" then Sam walk in wearing baggy air force tee shirt and track pants.

"Sir" she said in shock then quickly stood at attention and saluted that he did in return.

"Colonel I came here personally to give you some good news"

"Sir"

"Your request for leave has been accepted" he said smiling Sam was shock, then smile

"Thank you sir"

"Your welcome, Colonel O'Neill here said that you got two thousand and twenty four sons"

"Yeah" then she look at Jack

"The detective called just before you got home there another nine more that are ours"

"Gee did he say how many more to go?"

"Just over sixteen hundred couples"

"I just want it over"

"I know" he pulled her in to a hug

"What a night mare all of this has been"

"I know" then they pulled apart so he could give her a kiss then they look at the General

"Jack why don't you check on dinner while I'll explain to General Ryan here about what going on" she said looking from the General to Jack"

"Ok" he gives her then turned around and walked over to the stove and check on dinner.

Sam got her self-a drink while telling General Ryan every thing from the beginning from when she first sold her eggs right up to that afternoon at the pentagon.

When she finish telling him, dinner was ready, So she called the boys into the dinning area for dinner. JJ and Charlie brought Connor and Patrick in and past them to their parents before siting down to eat.

Sam introduces the general to all of the seven boys so he would know who they are. They talk during dinner, the general ask both Jack and Sam lots of questions, which they were able to answer.

After dinner, Jack talk to the General while Sam put the young twins to bed and she got the others to take their showers. When finish, she let them watch a movie in the family room while she went to make cups of coffee for Jack and the general.

When she went to join them they were in the living room talking, after giving them their drinks, Sam sat down next to Jack so Sam could talk as well.

The general stayed for an hour before he said he good night to them and thank them for dinner. They walk to the door and said their good nights before he left.

"Well from the look on your face Sam, you must be happy?"

"I am Jack I am"

"Well let's go and see what the boys are going, shell we"

"Ok" they walk into the family room to see the kids watching Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. Jack stops the DVD player

"Come on bed time for you guys and don't worry you can watch more of it tomorrow night"

They all walk up stair to their rooms. They both kiss their sons good night before they walk back down stairs again. Sam walk in to the laundry room to fold up the kids clothes when Jack walk in and wrap his arm around her and kiss her neck

"So we got three weeks off for our honey moon?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"So where are you taking me Jack"

"Remember my cabin I was telling you about?"

"Yes, that you want to go up there to check things over the weekend before the honey moon"

"That right well that is where we are going and your going to love it"

"Will I?" Jack smile

"Oh yes you will Sam, trust me"

"You know I do" he kiss her neck once again.

They talk for couple of hours before they went to bed knowing that their sons will be awake early in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

On Saturday morning, Jack gave Sam a kiss before leaving for his cabin; he was spending the night there while fixing things up before their honeymoon that was next weekend.

After Jack left, Sam did ten loads of washing and hung them out on the line since it was a beautiful day out side. Sam spent all day clean the house and changing the sheets on all the beds and getting them wash also.

She stops for some lunch before carrying on. It was just after two in the after noon when she started bring in the washing, folding it up and putting it away.

When she was finish, she made her self-a hot drink when she heard a car pull up so she went to the window to see who it is. She was shock to see George and her father getting out of the car. She steps away from the window in shock.

She waited till she heard the door bell ring and she could hear them talking, so she took a deep breath before opening up the door, when she did she froze.

"Sam"

"Uncle George, this is a surprise, come on in"

"Thanks" she step back to let them in, she notice her father hasn't said a word. Once the door was close

"Coffee"

"Thanks" they walk into the kitchen so Sam could get them both a drink.

"Where Colonel O'Neill and the boys?"

"The boys are with Sara for the weekend and Jack is up at his cabin, fixing the place up before next weekend" she pours them both a drink and passes it to them.

"Looking ford to the wedding" Sam smile

"Yes, we both are" then the phone rang

"Excuse me" she walk out of the room to answer it, they could hear her

"Carter… hi Jack you made it ok… what, your joking" they could hear her laughing, George was looking at Jacob who was looking around the room.

"Jack you shouldn't of told them that you were going to be there… well you will never learn… what just happen… your joking" she laugh again

"Ok Jack have fun… see you tomorrow night… love you to" then she hung up and walked back into the kitchen

"Is every thing alright Sam?" George asked

"Yeah, Jack arrived at his cabin ok but just after he arrived the guys arrived, they are helping fix up the place and have the bucks night at the same time"

"That was good of them"

"It is two of the guys have already ended up in his pond"

"Sounds like they are having fun"

"Yep they sure are… so what going on here"

"Sam you and Jacob need to talk" Sam look at her father, who look at her

"George if I haven known that you were bring me here I would of said no"

"It been almost ten years and you still as ass… dad"

"Don't you talk to me like that" he said angry

"Why not you were the one who walk out on Mark and me I had no one to turn to, no one" she said yelling at him

"Don't yell at me young lady," he yelled at her

"I'm a grown up women, I had no one to turn to after mum died, Mark hasn't spoken to me since the funeral and you, you just walk out of our lives. You don't know what I've been through, you know nothing about my life, absolute nothing"

"George I'll wait for you out side" Jacob got up and started to walk to the door

"You will never change dad and if you walk out that door, you will never know about your grandsons" That stop him in his track and turn to look at her

"Grand sons?"

"Yes grand sons"

Then she walk into the living room and return with a photo of Jack, their sons and her, it was when the young twins were three months old.

She pass the photo to Jacob then walk back into the kitchen, she look at George and gave her a nod knowing that she was getting through to him. Then Jacob return backs to his seat still looking at the photo.

"You had seven sons?" he said in shock

"Well it complicated and it a long story with more shocking news" he look up at her

"What do you mean"

"The choice is yours if you want to know" then the phone rings so she went to answer it.

"Jacob you got ten years of catching up to do, but that is your choice. Listening to your daughter ten year story is a start and what she has accomplish in that time"

"I don't know George she looks like her mother"

"I know but she got your temper, she told General Ryan and other generals a thing or two few days ago and she got away with it cause they knew she was right"

"Your joking" he raised an eye brow

"I was there, she wasn't happy that they didn't grant her, the three weeks off she asked for months ago so she walk out of the room, General Ryan went and spoke to her I don't know what they were talking about but he came back a different person"

"Woo what every she said must of change his mind"

"It did" then Sam walk back in to the kitchen

"Every thing alright?" Jacob asked

"No, it looks like their going to be five more boys living here"

"Sam what is it?"

"One of the couple died this morning in a car crash, they trying to find next of kin and find out if they want the boys or not, if not, Jack and I can have them"

"What adopt them?"

"As I said dad it complicated"

"I would like to know what going on Sam" it was the first time in almost ten years he called her 'Sam'

"Well we better go in to the living room cause it going to take a long time"

"Sure"

They walk into the living room and sat down, Sam started telling them what she did at university. What jobs she got to pay her way including for her flight training where she got her FAA pilot license and where she donated her eggs for money since she couldn't get a job and was in dept.

Jacob was shock so far to hear what Sam had to do just before she join the air force and that she was at the top of her class which shock him, he knew she was smart but didn't know how smart.

Then she told him about being in the academy, going down to Florida for flight school entering and winning the top gun award and how the commandeering officer recommend her to join special forces.

"You were in the Special Forces?" he looks at her in shock

"Yes dad, that where I meet Jack"

"Ok"

She told them that she was the only female to be excepted in the Special Forces that shock Jacob cause he knew how hard it is to some thing like that.

She told him that she went on a lot of missions and receiving number of metals and getting promoted. Then she told them about how she found out that boys are hers and Jack, the DNA test, every thing right up till Jack was divorce. By that time it was just after seven when Sam stood up

"Would you two like to stay for dinner"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Of cause I'm sure" they walk into the kitchen

"Sam where the bathroom"

"Down the hall second on the right"

"Thanks" then Jacob left to go and relieved him self

"Uncle George, thanks"

"No worries, it wouldn't be the same if he not there at your wedding"

"I know"

Sam got some vegetables out and a big wok, she started chopping them up when Jacob returned and George left so he could relieved him self.

"Need any help?"

"Na I got it"

"So you made air force history?"

"Yep I lost count how many times," she said smiling as she through some vegetables in the wok

"So you're a major at age of twenty two"

"Lieutenant colonel dad" Sam saw his eyes bulge

"You're joking?"

"Nope" she carries on chopping

"Wow, so what else is there" by that time George return so Sam told them what else been going on right up to that day

"So how many kids are we looking at here, twenty?"

"Nope lot more"

"How many?"

"Two thousand one hundred and two boys"

"Holly Hannah" Sam and George grin

"But after Jack and I are married we are going to try to have a baby the old fashion way and hopefully we will have a daughter" she said grinning

"Well with all the boys you two have got, well a daughter would be good"

"I know" they talk while Sam cook dinner then dish it up twenty minutes later, they sat down in the dinning area to eat it while talking.

After dinner and the dishes were put away in one of the dishwashers, Sam showed them around. When finish she made them all a drink then she got the photo albums out and showed them the boys.

They talk till it was getting late so Sam said her good night to them both before they left. She went to bed few minutes later knowing it was a new start of rebuilding the relationship between father and daughter after ten years.

The next day Sam went shopping for clothes for the boys since they were growing up fast and food for the house. While she was shopping she brought herself some swimsuits but she knew they wouldn't last long on her.

When she got home in the afternoon she put the groceries away and put a load of washing through the machine then she got dinner on. Hour later Jack and their sons walk in the door with their bags in hand; she went to greet them

"How was your trip"

"It was lonely till the guys showed up" they both kiss

"Ok how was the cabin?"

"It in good shape we got a lot of work done while talking and laughing, we had a barbecue dinner with lots of beer"

"Ok well dinner is almost ready so why don't you and the boys go up stairs and sort you bags out and freshen up before dinner"

"Sounds good to me"

They both kiss before Jack and seven of their sons went up stairs. Sam took care of the two younger boys. Fifteen minutes later they all were siting around the dinning room table enjoying dinner, the boys were telling their parents about what they did over the weekend.

Later that night after the boys were in bed asleep Jack and Sam were sitting on the couch with snuggling up to Jack side

"Jack I got a phone call today from the police detective who investigating the parents of the kids who might be ours"

"Oh is there more?"

"Well the thing is one of the couples was killed in a car accident, he going to find out who is listed to raise the boys if some thing happens to the couple"

"So why called you?"

"We are their biological parents, and if the couple didn't leave a will on who going to raised them and none of the family want to raised them, it either us or Forster parents"

"How many boys did they have?"

"Five"

"Sam do you think we can handle another five boys… I mean you will be surround by… boys" Sam smile

"Jack I can handle it, but can you?"

"I guest so, be all we can do is wait and see"

"True, there is some thing else Jack Uncle George came around, he wasn't alone"

"Oh who was it?" Sam looked at him

"It was my father" Jack eyes widen

"You're joking… right?"

"No I think Uncle George wanted us to talk to try to mend fences before our wedding"

"How did it go?"

"Ruff start but I think he came to his senses when I mention our sons"

"What happen?"

Sam told Jack what happen yesterday afternoon and how things turn out by the end of the evening.

"So he shock"

"Yep, he said he want to keep in contact, so at lest it is a start for us"

"That good to know" they both kiss and talk for a while before going to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

On Wednesday night the women got together for Sam hen night. They all went out to dinner then to a couple of strip clubs before calling it a night.

The next night The detective called Sam, he wanted to talk to her and Jack, so the next morning they showed up at the police department, when they walk into the guys office and sat down, they look at him.

"Thanks for coming in"

"What is it that you couldn't tell us over the phone?"

"I've contacted the decease family about the boys. They don't want them, they told me that they would only raised their own and not one else kids" Jack and Sam were shock with what the detective told them

"Where are they at the moment?"

"In child service care"

"Sam told me about the accident and what might happen to the boys… we would take them"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we got plenty of room at our home and we have got plans of extending the house any way, so the answer is yes"

"Well then you will need to contact your Lawyers and I'll contact child care and get the paper work sorted out"

"Thank you" Sam said

"How old are the boys?"

"Five year old, twin three year old and two six month old boys"

"Thanks for telling us" Sam said

"I'll let you know by the end of the day what happening"

"Thanks" they all stood up and shook hands before leaving.

When they reach there vans they both hug and kiss

"You know Sam we going to have twelve boys at home"

"I know, think about all that cake" he grin

"I know, we better get to work, see you home tonight"

"Ok" they both kisses before getting into their vans and leaving for work.

When they got to work and had time they contacted their lawyers about what happen and who to contact every thing. That night before dinner Jack and Sam talk to their sons about the five boys.

"Are you going to adopt them?" JJ asked

"Well sort of"

"What do you mean?"

"When you get bit older we will explain it to you, so you would under stand"

"Ok"

"Good now let us watch this DVD shell we" then Jack pick up the remote and push play.

On Friday night Jack and Sam went out for quiet romantic dinner and dancing before he tool her to the 'boardmoor' hotel. When they were in her room they both hug and kiss till he had to leave.

"See you tomorrow Sam"

"See you at the altar tomorrow Jack"

"I'll be waiting" they both kiss before Jack open the door

"I love you"

"I love you to Jack" they both kiss before Jack look at Sam one more time before leaving, Sam went to bed not long afterwards.

The next morning after Sam had her breakfast there was a knock on the door so she open it up and grin to see all her brides maids and flower girls there

"Hey come on in"

"Thanks Sam, wow this room is great"

"Thanks, here you can put your dresses on the bed till we return" they put the dresses bags on the bed and they all look around the room.

"You got plenty of time to look later, come on our spa awaits"

They all walk down to where the spa room is talking and laughing, when they got there they all enjoyed them selves getting papered.

When Jack woke up in the morning, he got up and gotten dress in pair of jeans and tee shirt. He went down stairs to make him self a cup of coffee and had some breakfast. After breakfast he went into town and got his hair cut and he went to a parlor to get his nails done and his face massage for the big afternoon.

Once finish and paid for he headed home and he started packing for their three-week honeymoon and also moved his clothes into Sam room since their new bedroom suite arrived yesterday afternoon.

Once he got all his things put away and his bags pack, it was lunchtime and the guys showed up with lunch. After lunch they all sat around talking and laughing for the next hour and a half before they all went and got change and got ready for the wedding. Once they were ready they all left in their cars and SUV's. Jack went with Jeff since he was best man.

After the women enjoyed them selves, they all got their hair and make up done before returning back to Sam room where that had some sandwiches and drinks for late lunch.

After lunch their bouquets arrived, then they all started getting change into their bridesmaid dresses, and then they help the flower girls.

When done they help Sam into he wedding dress, when finish Sam put in her mother diamond and peal earring and then she put on the necklace.

When Sam look into the mirror while Mary help her with her veil, Sam was wearing a dimity and pearl tiara with four layer veil, once was longer so it could go down and over the train, the next layer went down to her back side. The third was an inch shorter and the last one only to her hips so when it went over her face it would reach her elbow.

Her dress was white Re-Embroidered Lace, Crystal Beading, Sequins, Ball bridal gown /wedding dress skirt, Strapless, Basque waistline, Castillion Train.

"Sam you look beautiful"

"Thanks I got some thing for you all"

She walked over to her bag and open it up and she pass each on the women and girls a box each. When they open it, in side was a single pearl on white gold necklace, Mary she received also pearl earrings since she was the maid of honor. The girls all got pearl earrings since they all got their ears done, one they put them on, they were ready

"Well ladies and girls it show time"

The seven flower girls carried a small basket with blue and white carnations while the bride maid carried the round bouquet and Sam carried white roses.

Two of the women pick up their six month old daughters who was also in the bridal party and they pick up their bouquets and walk out the door with the other bride maids and flower girls. Two of the bride's' maids' pick up Sam train for her then they left the room and walk down to the elevators.

When Jack and his grooms' men arrived at the hotel Jack saw Sara there with his sons, they were also wearing blue suit.

"You kids look great"

"Thanks dad so do you"

"You remember what to do?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Then a car pulled up and three people got out of it, two he recognize as General Hammond and his wife, but he didn't the general, but he has seen him before but couldn't remember where.

When they walk over towards them Jack saw his name tag and remembers who it was, it was Sam father. He stood at attention and saluted them both, which they did in return

"Colonel"

"Sirs, Mrs Hammond"

"Jack it George for today"

"George"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill Jacob Carter Sam father"

"Call me Jacob… son"

"Call me Jack" they shook hands

"This is Sara and my sons"

Jacob and Sara shook hands and said hi to each other Then Jacob look down at Jack sons then back up at Jack

"Jacob a word if you will excuse us for a minute" They walk over to where they could talk in private

"Jack"

"Jacob, Sam told me about what happen last weekend, just remember Sam is a gown women now, not a child as you once last saw and soon she going to be my wife"

"I know, I know I hurt her and Mark in the past and I know it going to take time to mend fences"

"Ten years is a long time Jacob, just remember that"

"I know, I went through hell after my wife died and it been eating me in side ever since"

"Well you should of talk to Sam cause she went through the same hell… alone. Hell a twelve year old should be alone, she should have had family around her, Sam should have had family around her at the time"

"I know, I know I can't change the past Jack, but I'm willing to change the further for all of our sakes… starting to get to know my seven grand sons"

"Make that twelve, Sam and I are getting the five boys when we return from our honey moon"

"That is good news Jack, now that I'm here, I might as well get to know my grand sons" he said smiling

"They would like that, come on, while you talking to them I'm going to be busy greeting guests" they saw two cars show up as the same time

"Good luck son you're going to need it"

"Thanks" they shook hands and return to where the others were.

Jack started greeting the guests till it was time, buy then all the guests had arrived, so he and his groom men walk up the front where the minister is and waited. Ten minutes later the music started.

When Sam and her bridesmaids and flower girls walked out side, Sara and the page boys where there in their blue suits.

"You guys look great"

"Thanks mom"

"Sam" she turned around

"Dad" he step ford and look her up and down

"You look beautiful and like…"

"Mum"

"Yeah if she was here, she would have been so proud of you"

"I know"

"I've meet Jack and we talk. He made me relies a few things" Sam smile

"I under stand"

"Sam I know we got a lot of catching up to do but I'll would still like to walk you down the isle" Sam smile

"I would like that dad"

"Ok, so shell we"

"Yeasureyabetcha" Jacob laugh

"Where on earth"

"Dad" Charlie said grinning

"I see, so shell we"

They all got ready then the music started the first four brides maid that walk down the isle were carrying the babies in their arms while holding their bouquets.

Then pageboy and flower girl walk down with bride maid behind them. The pageboy was holding a heart shape cushion with a ring on it. Then the next pageboy and flower girl walk gown with bride's maid behind them.

The pageboy was carrying the second cushion with the other ring on it then the next page boys and flower girl walk down with brides' maid behind them till there was only three brides maid left.

Then they walk down to the front then the music ended and the wedding march started so every one stood up and turned to see Sam and Jacob walk down the isle to the front.

Jack smile when he turn to see Sam walking towards him and even more shock to see her father walking her down. When they reach the front, he put Sam hand in Jack, then gave Jack a nod before siting down next to George Hammond, then the ceremony began.

Hour later Jack was able to give Sam a kiss that they both miss, after the signing of the papers the minister said

"I'm please to introduce you Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill and may I wish them both years of happiness and house full of children" Jack, Sam and every one laugh

"So you think over two thousand sons isn't enough" Jack said

Every one burst out laughing once again since they all know what happen to them and their son's. The shock look on the minister face was priceless

"We will explain later," Sam said quietly, he nodded then he gave the signal and the music started

Then they walk back down the isle holding hands till they reach the end and Mary quickly pick up Sam train and pass it to her then the walk over to where they where having refreshments, then the brides maid, grooms men, page boys and flower girls follow.

Jack and Sam were kissing when some of the guest walked over to them, so they broke apart for air and they talk to some of their guests before having photos taken. After all the photos were taken, they all mingle for a while.

When the minister saw Jack he spoke to him about what he said before, so Jack explain to him what happen to Sam and him and how they ended up with all boys.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

While Jack was talking, Mary and Sam left the party and head back to Sam room where Sam changes dresses. When Sam had her wedding dress made, she asked the assistance to make another one with out the train that she did do.

Once change and they both relieved them selves and the long part of the veil removed, they headed back to the party. They were out side till it was starting to go cold so they all went indoors to the ball room where every one else as in there looking for their table and sat down while Jack and Sam waited out side

"Sam you look hot and sexy in that dress"

"Thanks and you look sexy in your dress blues" they both smile and kiss.

"Sam this dress looks different?"

"It is, it is the same one as the other one but this one hasn't got a train where the identical one has"

"Ah" then they kiss till they heard

"Can I have every one attention please… will you all stand and great the new Mr and Mrs O'Neill" George said in the microphone.

Then the door open and Jack and Sam were kissing. The ones saw them laugh, then one of their guests walk over to them

"Hey you two, you got time for that later" they broke part

"Hey I can't help it" Jack said grinning

Then their guest walk back to the seat then Jack and Sam walk into the ball room as every one clap and cheer them on. They walk up to where there table is, Jack pulled up Sam seat for her so she sat down as he push her chair in, then he sat down then every one else sat down.

"Sam what happen out there?" Mary asked

"Oh Jack and I were kissing" Mary giggle

"No wounder the ones who saw you two were laughing"

"Well now you know"

Then Mary told the other women from their table about it, Sam turn to look at Jack she heard him telling him the same thing, the he turn and look at Sam and they both kiss before looking over at their four hundred guests and family.

They all enjoyed their meals, and drinks. Then there was the speech on how they both meet, and what they both were like off duty and how they are greats friends.

Jack and Sam thank every one for showing up on their big day and they hope that they all enjoyed them selves for the evening. During the night they all talk and mingle for a while. Sam walk over to where her father is

"Hi Dad"

"Sam"

"Enjoying your self?"

"Yes and know I know why you been hang around the base for when you were younger, you were learning"

"Yep"

"So what are you doing now still in the Special Forces?"

"No, I'm working on a classified project now but some times I get called in to save these guys six, since I'm the best" she said smiling

"Oh, how classified is it?"

"It big and only top brass and few air force personal knows about it"

"What about NASA?"

"Well hopefully if every thing goes to plan… next year that is if they excepted me"

"Ok, it a shame that Mark isn't here for your wedding"

"He was dad" Jacob was shock

"What, is he here?"

"No, he left after the wedding, I went look for him… I saw him and his family get into a rent car and left"

"Oh it was a shame that you couldn't talk to him"

"I know"

They talk for few more minutes before she went to talk to some of the other guests till she felt a pair of arm wrap around her waist and head on her should

"Read to dance Mrs O'Neill" Sam turn and smile and they both kiss then she turn to the ones whom she was talking to

"Excuse us we going to lead the first dance" then Jack moved and held onto her hand and he lead her to the dance floor when every one heard

"Ladies and gentlemen bride and groom are going to start of the first wedding dance of the evening."

Jack held Sam into his arms just as the music started.

 _I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die_

 _So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you_

 _(Chorus) When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes_

 _I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you_

 _(Chorus)_

 _(Chorus)_

When they were dancing they were looking into one another eyes while smiling and kissing, every one watch them slowly dance around the dance floor till the end of the song. Then they kiss and they pick some one to dance with before the next song began then the bridal party got up and started dancing then others started dancing.

When Sam was dancing with Colonel Smith her formal CO and who had retired cause of injury, they were talking.

"You sure have come a long way in a Short time Sam"

"Thanks Alex, so how is retirement?"

"Good, I'm able to spend more time with Kate and our kids"

"That good to know"

"Yeah is it and it has it perks" he said smiling

"I bet it has"

"So what this I hear that Hanson got into trouble couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, he and the guys were at a club in Washington, he was flirting with one of the waitress there and they all left and headed back to base. The lieutenant got off the base and headed back to the bar, he ask her out for a coffee after the bar close, she said no, and left, he followed her home. Till she got in side and called the police, the cops showed up and he was arrested, he was charge with assault of the two police officers and resisting arrest. He got away but arrested two days later here in Colorado spring and was taken back to Washington for the trial"

"How did the cops know it was him?"

"His wallet fell out of his back pocket when the officers try to arrest him"

"AH, so what was happening with that case?"

"He been sent to prison for three months and the chief of staff is reviewing weather or not he should continue on in special forces or not and now cause of what he did it till take his chances of him being promoted to Captain is going to take longer"

"I see, well thanks for letting me know Sam"

"No worries" they talk about other things till the dance was over.

Sam walk out to the ladies room to relieved her self then return, she stop and look around and smile when she saw Jack walking over to her

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, every one seams to be enjoying them selves"

"Yep, I was talking to Sara before, she want to take the boys home"

"Oh well how about we cut the cake now before they go and Sara can take some home with her for her and the boys for tomorrow"

"Sounds good to me, shell we"

They walk over to where George is to let him know what was happening, and then they walk over to where the cakes are when the song finish and every one heard

"Ladies and gentlemen since some of you are ready to talk your kids home but before you go it time for cutting of the cake"

Then every one walk back to their tables and got cameras and most of them sat down and look. They all watch Jack and Sam cut one of the nine heart shape cakes and they feed one another and both kiss for the cameras. Every one claps and cheers them on.

They got five-tier heart shape wedding cake with flowers on top of each cake and shells and icing streamers around the cake and Irish hands and heart on top. They got four of the cakes on each side of the main wedding cake.

After they did that and photos were taken they talk and mingle while the cakes were taken away to be cut up. Sam spoke to the staff when they were taking them away so they under stand, then she returned to talk to some of the guests.

Twenty minutes later some of the guests were leaving cause of their kids, by that time three plates came out with cut up cake wrap in paper napkins. When they said their good byes to Jack and Sam, Sam pass them some pieces of the cake and thank them before they left.

Half an hour later Jack removed Sam garter and through it to all the single men. When Sam through her bouquet, one of the teenage girls caught is.

Hour later Sam said he good byes to Jacob before her and Jack sneak out of the hall while every one else was still having fun. When they got to their room, Jack bag was already in there. They both kiss and Jack help removed the dress for Sam

"I'll be right back"

She gave him a kiss before she walked into the bathroom after she put her dress over a chair for the night. Jack took his suit off and hung that up and turned the covers over and he laid down on the bed just wearing his boxers waiting for Sam.

Sam removed her jewelry and make up, the she took of all the under clothing, then she put on a white silk chemise, she look in the mirror one last time before walking out of the bath room.

When she walk into the bedroom, Jack was lying on the bed look at her, then he got up from the bed and walk over to Sam looking into her eyes. Then he gave her a kiss and at the same time he slides the straps off her shoulders and the chemise fell to the floor. When they broke for air he steps back and look he ups and downs then step ford and gave her a quick kiss

"Sam you look beautiful, hot and naked, did I mention beautiful" Sam smiled and relaxes

"Yes you did Jack" the she gave him a kiss and at the same time she pulled his boxers down to the ground, then she stood back as gasp when she saw his man hood for the first time.

"You're big?"

"Am I, I must stop eating cake" he said with a smirk

"Jack" she looked up at his face and knew he was joking

He step ford and scoop her up in his arms and walk over to the bed and lay her down on it. Then he gave her a kiss as he laid on top of her. They make passionate love for the first time; Jack took it slow since it is Sam first time. Then afterward Sam was lying on his chest while his fingers were going up and down her spine.

"Are you ok Sam" she lifted her head and look in to his eyes

"Yeah I'm ok, a little sore, but ok"

"I was just worried, that all"

"Well don't be Jack, I was nervous at first but you took it slow and the things you did to me, my god, I never felt so alive, so… wow"

"Really?" He said with a smirk on his face

"Yes, as you said we got three week, which I'm looking ford to it"

"Cool, let get some sleep, shell we"

"Yeah, it been a long day"

"Yes it has"

They both kiss and Jack manage to pull the sheet and blankets over them, then he turn out the light and gave Sam a kiss one more time

"I love your Mrs O'Neill"

"I love you to Mr O'Neill" they he wrap his arms around her and they both close their eyes and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning they both made passionate love again before getting up and having a shower together where they made love while in there. After their shower, they had bathrobes on when their breakfast arrived.

They both had their breakfast in bed while talking about the five boys and thinking about extending the house so there is more room for their large family. After breakfast they both laid in bed in one another arms.

"What time do you want to leave Jack"

"Well we got to be out of here by twelve, why?" Sam moved till she was lying on top of Jack grinning

"So we got plenty of time"

Then she gave him a kiss then sat up and undid his robe and moved it apart. When Jack knew what she was thinking, he did the same to her, then he slide it off her shoulders and drop it on to the floor.

Sam lean over and gave Jack a kiss, at the same time he rolled the both till he was on top and was able to removed his robe, then they made passionate love once again with him collapsing on top of her. "Gee Sam, what are you doing to me" he moved his head to look at Sam who was grinning

"You love it don't ya?"

"Yeah I do, but I think I created a sex monster" Sam laugh

"Is that what I am, a sex monster?"

"Well you do love it when you want it hard and fast"

"Well you do find it such a turn on"

"True" the he gave her a kiss

"Well we should think about trying to create our own baby the old fashion way"

"I like that" they both kiss again

"So what do you think about us and a bath?"

"Mmm sounds good to me" he gives her a kiss before getting up.

He walk into the bathroom to run the water in the bath then he went to relieve himself and wash his hand. Then he put some bath crystals in the bath then walk out of the bathroom to see Sam still laying in bed smiling at him

"The bath is filling up"

"Ok, I need to pee" she said as she got up

"Ok" she gives him a kiss before walking pass him. She walk in and relieve her self and wash her hands then she saw the bath was three quarters full so she turn the tap off and tested the water

"Jack are you going to come and join me?" she called out then she got in to the hot water and leaning back just as the door open and Jack walking in

"How the water?"

"Nice, coming in"

"Yep"

He got in and laid back and pick up one of Sam feet and started massaging it, so she did the same back to him while they talk. Just before they got out, Sam moved over Jack and sat on his hard manhood and gave him a kiss.

They made love in the bath before getting out and drying down before leaving the bathroom after Jack pulled the plug. They both got dress and pack their bags before leaving their room.

After Jack paid for their room and breakfast, they got in to a waiting limo to take them home. When they got home and the limo was gone they walk into the house and got their bags sorted out.

Once finish, they got into Jack truck and they left for his cabin. Hour after being on the road, they stop off at a café for some lunch for half an hour then they went to gas station and fill up his truck before leaving again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When they were close to his cabin, they stop off at a diner for dinner, then they went to get some food for a week and at the same time they got a lotto ticket from the supermarket.

Then they got back into the truck once the food and drinks were put away, Jack drive for ten minutes till he turn down a dirt road. Since the sun was starting to set, Sam could see his cabin, when he stop the truck an turn the motor off.

"Well here is it, I hope you like it"

"Well ask me in three weeks time" she said smiling

Then she unbuckles her seat belt and got out of the truck and look around. Jack got out and he picks their bags and walk up to the cabin front door.

He unlock it and open it then he put their bags in side and put them on the floor then he return out side to see Sam looking around from the front pouch.

Jack walk over to her and he scoop her up in his arms and walk into the cabin, then put her down again

"Well this is it" Sam look around in side the cabin then back at Jack

"It great so far"

"That good to know so shell we get the groceries in"

"Sure" they walk back out to the truck and got the groceries in. Once they were put away, Jack showed her the rest of the house including their bedroom.

"Jack did you bring Sara up here?"

"Yes, she didn't like it and went and spent the nights in a hotel in town, she said she didn't like the mozzies"

"Oh"

"So shell we get this bed made"

"Sure" Jack went and got the bag that got the sheets in it and return.

They both made the bed together and when it was Done Sam walk up to Jack and wraps her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. They both removed each others clothes and laid down on the bed, still kissing, then they made passionate love that night four times before pulling the blankets over them and falling asleep in one another arms with smiles on their faced.

They spent the three weeks enjoying them selves while up at his cabin. Jack showed her around the cabin and pond for the first two days. Then they had rain for four days, which they spent those days in bed that it didn't worry them.

They went into town twice while up they're getting groceries and had some lunch while in town before returning back to the cabin. When they return home on Saturday afternoon, all their wedding presents and mail was they're waiting for them.

So after dropping their bags off in their bedroom they went and had a long hot shower together and made love while in there. After wards they got dress and went into town after putting a load of washing through the machine to get some groceries for home. When they return, Sam sorted out the washing while Jack made their bed. When he return, Sam pass him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, so now what?" he took a sip of his coffee

"Start sorting out our wedding gifts"

"Good idea"

They walk over to the dinning table and started sorting out their wedding gifts for the next four hours. In that time Sam sorted out four loads of washing.

Jack went into town to pick up some dinner while Sam was sorting out the washing. When she folded up all the dry clothes and put them away, she did some dusting and mopping.

She just finish when Jack return home with some Chinese food. So they sat down and talk about what they are going to do the next day before picking up their sons from Sara house.

After dinner they finish sorting out the last of their wedding gifts when Jack said

"Let's go to bed Sam"

"Sounds good to me" they turn off the lights before going to bed.

They made love for the first time in their new bed before snuggling down for the night in one another arms and falling asleep.

The next morning after making love twice in bed and once in the shower. They both had breakfasted then they did some work around the house for few hours. Before going into town for some lunch and did some shopping before leaving to Sara house. When they arrived, their kids ran out side to great them.

They talk for few minutes before the boys went in side to get their bags leaving Sara to talk to them

"How were they?"

"Good as gold, oh your lawyers called, they said that all you need to do is show up at the court house Friday morning and the judge will see you both, he want to ask couple of questions before he could sign the papers"

"Hey that great, thanks for telling us"

"No worries, so how was your honey moon?"

"It was great, we both really enjoyed our selves"

"I bet"

"We do have some good news of out own" Sara eyes widen

"No Sam not pregnant"

"Oh, I thought"

"We know, the good news is we won lotto"

"What the Colorado lotto from two weeks ago?"

"Yep the whole five million dollars after the taxes have been taken out"

"So what your plans?"

"We putting one and half million away in out social security and the rest we already got plans for it"

"Ok" then their sons showed up and they all said good bye to Sara before getting into the van.

"Well we better go, see you on Friday"

"Ok take care"

"We will" then the got into the van and headed home.

The next morning every thing return back to normal for the O'Neill family except that Jack and Sam sleep together where before they were in separate rooms.

During the lunch hour on Thursday afternoon Jack just arrived home when the delivery truck arrived with the three new beds and two cots for their sons. Once they were put in to two of the bedroom and the guys were gone, Jack left to return back to work.

On Friday they both had the day off cause of court case. They found out that it was at 0900 in the morning. When they showed up in their dress blues, they talk to the judge in his chambers.

They were there for half an hour before walk out behind the judge into another room where a social worker is and the five boys. They walk over to them since they were playing with some toys. The older boy looked up at them and asked

"Are you going to be my new mommy"

"Yes I am"

"What about my brothers?"

"All of you will be coming to live with us, would you like that," Sam asked,

"I guest so" Sam smile

"Have you got children?"

"Yes, we have and our sons are looking ford to meeting their brothers" Jack said

"Are they older"

"Some are and others are the same age as you and your brothers"

"Have you got a big back yard?"

"Yes we have, there a swimming pool, trampoline, a big sand pit area and heaps of room to run around" Sam said

"Do you like barbecues?" Jack asked

"I don't know I haven't tried it before"

"Well then your going to love it during the summer"

"I need to pee, can you take me to the toilet please" he look at Jack

"Sure, come on" Jack stood up and so did the boy, he held onto Jack hand as they walk out the door.

"Well Mrs O'Neill you sure going to have your hands full" the judge said

"Jack and I can handle it"

"I'm sure you both can, good luck with your sons"

"Thank you"

"When you are ready you can leave"

"Thanks"

Then the social worker and the judge walk out leaving Sam alone with the boys. She spoke to them for few minutes when Jack return with the older one.

"So shell we go home"

"Sure, come on boys lets go home" Jack and Sam pick up the younger ones and they all walk out of the room together and out of the court house. When they got to the van, Jack put their new son in his car seat first

"I'll go and get their bags Sam"

"Ok Jack"

Jack went back in side to get the kids their bags while Sam put the boys in their car seats. When she finish, Jack return and put the bags into the back of the van and they got in and Jack drove them home. They talk to the boys to find out what their likes and dislikes are.

When they got home, the boys were looking at the size of the house. When they all got out, Jack and Sam pick up their bags and walk into the house, the boys follow while looking around. When they were on the second story of the house, Jack and Sam showed them their rooms.

"This is only for a short while guys, cause we are getting more bedrooms added to the house so you would be able to have your own room, would you like that" jack said they nodded.

While Jack was talking to the boys, Sam was sorting out their bags. When finish, she went to get change out of her dress blues, then she talk to the boys and showed them down stairs while Jack got change. When he showed up Sam was showing them out side the back of the house.

"So kids what do you think of your new home"

"It's big"

"Yes it is, so Sam what shell we do now?"

"Well how about we all go into town and let the boys choice their own bed cover for their beds and shop for some clothes for them"

"Sounds good to me, what do you guys think, would you like to choice you're own bed cover?" they nodded

"Ok then come on, let's go and have some fun" they walk back out to the van and got in

"Sam stroller"

"Good idea Jack"

Jack ran back in side while Sam took care of the boys. When he return he put the two strollers and baby bag in to the back of the van, then they got in and drove in to town. Their new sons enjoyed them selves looking around and trying new clothes on, laughing and giggling. While Jack walk looking after the three older ones while Sam was changing the twins just before lunchtime.

When it was lunchtime they went to a café where Jack got their lunches while Sam look after them. After lunch the boys needed to use the bathroom so Jack took them while Sam was looking after the younger twins. When they return, they notice the twin three years old were getting tired, so Sam crouch down

"You guys tired"

"Yes"

"Well if you fall asleep that ok with us, ok"

"Ok" she gives them both a kiss and a smile before standing up

"Shell we"

"Sure"

They were shopping for ten minutes when they saw the twins fallen asleep. The brought more clothes for the boys and duvet covers and sheets for them. When they finish shopping, they headed on home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When they got home, they put the twin three year old in the guest bedroom and the twin six-month-old boys into their cot. When done there Jack left to go and pick up their sons while Sam put the sheets and duvet covers into the washing machine.

While that was going through, Sam talked to the older boy for hour, by that time their sons were home. After the introductions, they all went and play while Sam sorted out their clothes that they would be taking with them when they went to Sara place and sorted out the washing.

Hour later Jack gave Sam a kiss before taking them to Sara, while Sam look after the older son. He asked a lot of questions that Sam was able to answer.

When Jack return home two hours later all the boys were awake and three older ones were watching a DVD which Sam was feeding the two younger ones? She just finishes feed and cleaning them up. Jack got them all burger king for dinner, which the boys loved. After dinner Sam gave them all a bath which they enjoyed including the two younger ones.

Jack help out for a while and he got the two younger ones dress and gave them their bottle before putting them to bed then he went back and help with the other three.

Once they finish their bath and gotten dress into their pyjamas, they were also put to bed since it was late. Jack and Sam spent the whole weekend with the boys, trying to make them fell at home.

On Sunday afternoon they all went to Denver to pick up the boys and meet Sara. After spending half an hour they all headed back home.

On Monday morning Jack and Sam took the older one to school, he was lucky to be in the same class as his twin brothers. The other four went to day care with their younger brothers.

Over the next few months have been busy for them all. They all moved in to another house while their home was being extended. Sam was finish building computer program for the SGC and connected it with the pentagon computers and made sure it was securer so no one could hack into it.

When every thing was complete including the first MALP, all they needed was an address to try out. Catherine went out one day while Sam was in Washington.

While Sam was at a meeting with the joint chief of staff, the president and other Generals, she gave them her report, but they wanted to know if the device works? When she told them what her and her team have done so far, it wasn't good enough and planing on pulling the plug, when Sam cell phone rings

"Sorry sir" she answered it

"Carter"

"Sam it Catherine the stargate works" Sam was shock

"What are you sure, what happen?"

"It Catherine Landsford sirs" Sam said to every one in the briefing room

"I went to see Dr Daniel Jackson, he figured it, it was the last symbol, we needed seven and he work it out "

"Your joking did you try to dial the gate?"

"Yes it works, Sam your should have been here"

"I know, at lest it is good news, I'll call you soon as I'm finish here"

"Ok Sam" then she hung up.

"Sir, Catherine said they got a lock and the gate works, all was needed was seven symbols not six as first through" she said smiling

"Well then this is good news, we will them to send the MALP through and if every looks good, we will send a team through, tomorrow"

"Yes sir, have you got a list of the ones going through sir"

"Yes and sorry Colonel you will be needed here to act as a go between for the next couple of days"

"Yes sir, is there any thing else sir"

"No that will be all, your dismiss and congratulation colonel"

"Thank you sir" she said smiling

She sorted out her paper work and got every thing sorted out before leaving to head back to the labs at the pentagon then to her hotel room where she tried to call Jack but Mary answer the phone

"Hello O'Neill residents"

"Mary, it Sam, where Jack?"

"Hi Sam he got a call this morning, all is said that it special ops stuff"

"Ok, how the boys?"

"Good they just having dinner"

"Ok, give them my love and let Jack know that I called"

"Sure will, bye"

"Bye" then they hung up.

The next morning Sam was at the pentagon looking over the video footage of the stargate wormhole being form she wishes she were there to see it happen. After going over every thing she turn to see George Hammond there

"Sir what wrong"

"Sam you better sit down"

"Sir" she sat down

"Sam they sent a two team through the gate hour ago"

"Yes I know that sir"

"Sam I'm sorry to tell you, it was a suicide mission, that bomb you build last week went with the team, just in case of any hostels"

"Sir, what is it that you trying not to say"

"I just found out that Jack name was on that list" Sam eyes widen in shock

"What, is this some sort of sick joke, there is no way Jack would of gone, dose he know it a suicide mission?"

"Yes he was ordered, I'm sorry Sam"

"Where the list sir"

"Here is all the details"

He passes her the file and she opens it up and looked over the list every thing. She frond then she got up and walked over to one of her computers and did some typing

"Sir can you type in your pass word please"

"Sam"

"Sir"

He walk over and put his pass word in and Sam did some typing and frond then she look at the file, then she printed out a sheet of paper and return every thing back to normal

"Sir where is the chief of staff?"

"He is here, why what going on"

"You better come with me sir"

They walk out of Sam lab and around to the chief of staff office. When they got there he was walking out when he saw Sam walking towards him, he could tell she wasn't happy about some thing. When she stops

"Sir I need to talk to you it important"

"Later colonel, I'm needed at the White House"

"Sir that will have to wait" then George showed up

"Colonel that is enough, I said later" the he walked away

"Did you know you sent my husband and four others on a suicide mission that their names went the regional names sir" he stop and turn around

"My office now Colonel" then he walk back into his office and Sam and George followed, once the doors were close.

"Colonel what the hell are you talking about and how did you know"

"I told her soon as I saw Colonel O'Neill name on that list sir"

"What do you relies what you have done"

"Yes and I through it was odd that Colonel O'Neill but his name down on suicide mission when he got a family to think about" he look at Sam

"Colonel O'Neill is your husband?"

"Yes sir, seven months sir"

"Then why would he?"

"Sir this is the list of men you sent through the stargate" she pass him the file and he open it up and read the list, then he look at Sam

"This is the list of men who should have gone on the first mission"

She pass him the list of names, when he look them over he walk around to his desk, he sat down then he look up at Sam

"Do you know any of them?"

"Yes sir they from my old Special Forces team sir, the last name on the list sir, he just got back from his honey moon… sir permission to find out what going on and who access the SGC files and change the names on the list"

"You told me that the files was safe, that no one will know bout it what happen"

"I think it was an inside job, I'll know more soon as I can get started sir"

"Ok do it, let me know soon as you know who it is"

"Yes sir"

"Good dismiss" Sam stood at attention and saluted then she walk out of the office.

"George, we should of double check the lists"

"I know, colonel Carter found the list hidden but it wasn't hidden very well, who every it was I think would of put it back and by that time it would have been to late to stop the mission"

"True the question is who"

"Don't you worry, Sam will find out who it is and I don't want to be in that person shoes if Sam gets hold of who ever it is"

"Will it. if the person is Special Forces?"

"He or she will never stand a change, you read her record"

"I know, I better go, I'm late as it is, I'll inform the president about this"

"I'll let you know soon as I know who it is sir"

They both left the office and went their separate ways. Hammond walk back to Sam lab he could see her working hard as ever, he was starting to turn around when he heard

"That son of a bitch" he looked at Sam

"Colonel" she looked up

"Sir I found out who the brassed is and I know why" he step into the lab and over to her desk

"Colonel" Sam showed him her laptop; it showed one person name 'Second lieutenant Jonas Hanson'

"Are you sure"

"Yes sir, he knows about the program, he was on the list sir and he used his pass word to gain access to the list. I check to see who was using the SGC computers in the last week and I did some checking out to see how many check the list, only one name came up three times"

"Lieutenant Hanson"

"Yes sir and I know why he had Jack and three men on the list"

"What the reason?"

"Three of the men he didn't like them cause of their humor, they played a joke on the rest of the team, he didn't like it at all"

"I see and Jack"

"Me"

"You, what do you mean?"

"He been asking me out for months and I said no, then he was really upset and angry when he found out that Jack and I got engage, and then there was the wedding"

"I see, can you get me the evidence to take to General Ryan"

"Yes sir, can you give me a minute"

"Sure"

Sam works on he laptop and she plug in pen drive and down loaded every thing. Once finish her computer just told her that Jonas just access the computer

"Well hello… sir he on line now"

George watches every thing that Jonas was going, while Sam was recording every thing. It shows they he was return back the list to where it was, then he sign out again Once the pen drive was full she unplug it and pass it to General Hammond

"There you go sir"

"Thank you colonel… Sam I'm sorry for your lost"

"Thanks sir… I would like to return back to the springs to me with my sons at this time"

"Have you finish here?"

"Yes sir, I just need to up load some new programs at the SGC"

"Granted, go and pack your bags, and I'll get a car and plane waiting for you"

"Thanks you sir"

Then he pick up the phone to get things sorted out for Sam while she finish up around her lab then they both left the room and went their separate ways.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was just after eight when Sam step through the door of their home and it was Friday night also. She went up to their bed room and she got change into her chemise and got into bed and she held Jack pillow to she face and started crying, till she feel asleep.

Sam spent the whole of the next day in bed hugging Jack pillow and looking at their wedding photo. She called Catherine later that afternoon.

"Hi Sam are you ok?"

"No"

"What wrong?"

"The team you sent through the gate it was a suicide mission"

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes and the leader of the team colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes" Sam started crying again

"He my husband"

"What, then why was he on the mission?"

Sam told her about the list of name that was suppose have gone through the gate and when happen she saw the list every thing

"Oh god Sam, I'm so sorry, the lieutenant in question is here Sam he walking around with a smirk on his face"

"I'll be in tomorrow to update the new programs we talk about last week"

"Sure thing Sam, if there is any thing I can do, you know where I am"

"I know, thanks, I better go see you tomorrow"

"Ok Sam, take care"

"I will" then they both hung up.

"Don't worry Jack I'm going to make him pay for what he done"

Then next morning Sam showed up at the SGC and went down to the control room and started working on the computers and updating the programs, while she was at it she removed Hanson pass word so he won't have clearance ever again.

When she finish she saw the man him self down in the gate room. She stood up and walked down there.

"Hey colonel Carter sorry about what happen to Colonel O'Neill"

"How did you know"

"Every one knew"

"No they didn't you brassard" then she punch him one right in the nose

"You brassard"

Then the personal ran in when they heard yelling and Catherine walk in, she stop two offices from grabbing Sam

"What was that for"

He held on to his nose then Sam punish him again, so he try to hit her only to end on the floor

"Come on are you man enough to take me on" she yelled at him he got up and he tries to attack her

"You just such a weak brassard you know that" he then he got up and she hit him again, by that time General West showed up, Catherine walk over to him

"General, not now" he look at her

"I'm going to stop this"

"General, Lieutenant Hanson change names on the suicide mission, Sam told me every thing yesterday, the lieutenant and three others were suppose to be on the mission, not colonel O'Neill and three other men"

"What, why?"

"Revenge, now Sam get her revenge of her husband and the other men death. General Ryan and General Hammond just found out about it from Sam and General Hammond showed Sam the list, she did some checking out and found out it was the lieutenant who change the names on the list. I spoke to General Ryan this morning, he and General Hammond are coming here to arrest the lieutenant for what he did"

"Why wasn't I inform?"

"You just arrive"

They look over to See Sam hitting Hanson in the crouch while still yelling at him. He was on the ground holding his broken arm and blood on his face

"I hope you rot in hell for what you have done"

"Colonel what going on?" Sam turn to the personal

"This peace of shit swap names for the mission to go through the gate, it was a suicide mission. He and three others were suppose to be on it but instead three good men and my husband were sent in their place, and now… now they are gone" they were all shock. Hanson got up onto his feet

"Good ridden to then" Sam turn and punch him so hard he went flying onto the ramp missing the steps and landed onto his back and was knock out. The others there was shock, then the two General walk in

"Ten Hut" every one stood at attention, they walk in and they saw Sam and a man knock out on the ramp, they look around

"Can some one please tell me what on earth going on here?" Hammond asked

"Revenge sir" Sam said Hammond walk over to Sam he could see her pale face and red puffy eyes

"Colonel"

"That is lieutenant Hanson sir" he looked at Hanson then back at Sam

"You know he could have you charge"

"I don't care sir, he deserves it after what he did" then the gate started spinning and the alarms went off

"Sorry sir"

Then she ran out of the room and up stairs, while every on ran out of the room and the SF return with guns in hand. The three generals and Catherine walk up to the control room

"What about the lieutenant" then the wormhole were form and they all waited.

Then seven out of nine men walk through the gate, which shock every one. Sam ran down to look for Jack and he wasn't there when the men walk down the ramp. They look at the lieutenant as they walk pass then one figure step on the ramp and the gate shut down

"Jack" Sam ran up the ramp then fell flat on her face she got up and turn to see Hanson got her ankle

"Your not getting away from me bitch" Sam use her free foot and kick him in the jaw which ever one heard it crack

"That what you think"

Then she got up and turn to Jack who was walking down to her she flew her arms around his neck and she started crying so he wrap his arms around her

"Hey what wrong… what are you doing here, what going on here"

"Colonel welcome back"

"Thanks, can some one please tell me what going on?" Sam pulled away form him

"Jack I work here for one, second what going on, you and three others weren't suppose to me on the mission, Lieutenant Hanson change the names on the list when he found out what the mission was about, and last of all I found out and…"

"That your handy work" he look down at Hanson bloody face and shirt

"Yes, I was piss off for what he did Jack, I though you were dead"

"Why?"

"Revenge on the five of us"

"Revenge?" he looked confuses

"Yes, you three" she look at the three men who was looking at them

"It from the April fool joke last year" then she look at Jack

"For us it was because he keep asking me out and I said know then we got engage and married, so that is why and to see me suffer for what happen to you"

"Sam what am I going to do with you?"

"How about we try for a daughter" Jack smiled and gave her a hug

"Well then when all of this mess is sorted out, we can do some thing about that, how that sound"

"Sounds good to me" then they turn to the others

"Well sir, we are back except for Dr Jackson" they walk down the ramp together and Jack pulled out the eye of Ra necklace and passes it to Catherine

"We will debrief in the morning at 0900" then they all walk out of the gate room and went their separate ways. Catherine called a medical team to take care of Hanson.

After Jack had his shower and change he and Sam went home. Soon as they were in the door they both were kiss and started taking there clothes off as they work their way up stairs to their bedroom and in to bed where they spent the rest of the day making passionate love screaming out each other names.

That later afternoon they went to pick up their sons and went out for dinner before returning back home.

The next morning after kids were drop off at school and day care, they headed back to the SGC for a full debriefing. Sam started her briefing about what happen when she was in Washington on Friday right up till the teams return.

Then Jack and the others told the top brass about what happen right up till they step through the gate. After the briefing General Ryan ask to have the gate dial to the planet, so they all went down and Sam sat at one of the computers and started typing then the gate started spinning. Jack look at Sam and raised an eye brow then he turn to see Catherine smiling

"What?" he asked

"This is all of Sam doing Jack"

"Every thing?"

"Every thing even the MALP design"

"Cool" Sam grin. When the seven chevrons lock half way and nothing happen then the gate died down. They knew that some thing has happen to the gate

"Good work people, you all get a week down time and after that you all return back to your postings and remember this is classified" then he walk back up stairs

"Well Sam do you have to work?"

"No, they will call me if they need me since I'm also on down time"

"Cool, so shell we get out of here"

"Sure"

Sam stood up and they both left the control room and headed home and started working on having a baby the old fashion way.

Week later when Sam return to the SGC, she found out when Jonas court martial was since she was asked to testified against him.

Two days later was the court martial, it lasted all day and in the end Jonas was found guilty for what he did and was sentence to twenty years in living worth and he strip of his rank, benefits every thing. Sam and the others were please it was over and they could get back to normal once again.

Coming soon: Grace


	28. Author's Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Who's my mother**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
